A Little Love
by kokomo234
Summary: The world works in mysterious ways. When Kurt gets pregnant, he thinks everything will stay the same. Boy, he was wrong. Break ups, miscarriages, court trials, and new, and slightly unexpected, friends lie in wait for a certain Countertenor. Follow Kurt's, and other Glee members, lives as the pregnancy reaches the end. MPREG. T for foul language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

So I decided to make a MPREG Fic. I have no idea about pregnancy so Wikipedia is a very reliable source even though some high schools won't let you use it as a source. I have been reading a lot of Kurt's Baby Blues to help me out with this, and I've read it so much that I'm reading it right now. I've read it twice already. So now presenting: Your story!

(.P.S I know almost everybody is getting sick of hearing about Kurt pregnant, but for me this is the easiest thing to do. I personally think Blaine is already moody and emotional so that would be hard enough to write. I also have a spoiler for ya! Health scares are present, some fluff, so is jealously, also a tad bit of anger, a little drama, and just for good measure a bit of revenge. Now cut me some slack I know nothing about pregnancy so if some things are incorrect I'll go back and edit it. Now here's your story.)

**Thank you Miss. Hummel for being my inspiration! You deserve a Darren Criss!**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt<em>_Hummel__you__are__an__idiot_, I scolded myself, _you__knew__you__had__the__gene!__Why__didn__'__t__you__make__Blaine__wear__the__condom?_ I saw the doctor come out of his office with a smile on his face. _Why__are__you__smiling?__I__could__be__pregnant__and__possibly__thrown__out__of__my__house__and__you__are__wasting__all__of__your__time__smiling!_

"Kurt Hummel? Come with me." I nervously stood up. I was so scared that I was walking wobbly. I went into the office and as soon he closed the door I bombarded him with questions.

"I'm hallucinating right? Or is this just some crazy dream? Men can't get pregnant. I know that much. A-"

"Kurt calm down!" Dr. Morris said. "Well I have good news and bad news."

"Wh-what's the bad news?" I asked beginning to hyperventilate. The doctor had sat next to me and was coaching me to breathe right. When I had breathing had went back to normal he had went back to his original spot.

"I think you would like to hear the good news first," he looked at me. I nodded. "The tests came back positive." I ran my hand through my hair and at that moment I didn't even care.

"The bad news is that because of your diet, you might need to watch what you eat. Educate yourself about the calorie counts."

He went to his desk and opened a drawer.

"So am I going to be ok?" I looked at him expectantly.

"I was just getting to that. The condition you have is rare, but not uncommon," He grabbed a packet of papers. "Your body can handle the child, so no health scares or any severe one's in that matter. So stay away from choreography. Not all of it, just the very complicated kind. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Oh, and before I forget, stay away from great stressing activities."

"Stressing Activities? I'm pregnant, which is stressing enough as it is, I have a solo for the Show Choir Championship, I'm still being harassed about my sexuality, and I might be facing getting kicked out of my house just for being pregnant. If that's not stress, then what is?"

"You might need to have to give up your solo." He told me.

"What!" I shot out of my seat like a missile. "I worked my butt off for that solo and you're asking me to just give it up?"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

I took that into consideration. I sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Dr. Morris asked me. I nodded my head. "Well again, congratulations."

I walked out of his office feeling worse than before.

* * *

><p>I was walking out when I saw a familiar face. <em>Quinn<em>.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I-uh- doctor's appointment." She raised her eyebrows.

"You had a doctor's appointment at the OB/GYN office? I don't think that's possible," She looked at the packet of papers in my hand. "What's this?" She asked grabbing the packet out of my hands. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise.

"You're-"

"Yes." I said miserably. I sat heavily on the bench.

"Kurt, does Blaine know?" I banged my head on the back of the wall. That had completely slipped my mind.

"Kurt you need to tell him. Blaine needs to know. He'll be a good father. I can tell just by looking at him. Whenever we go to the mall, and he sees the mothers pushing the strollers, he has this longing look in his eyes." I smiled.

I stood up. I stared her in her eyes.

"If I need any help Quinn I know the perfect person to call." She smiled. Quinn looked down at her watch and back up at me.

"Well I better run before I'm late for my appointment," She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Goodbye Kurt, and don't forget to tell Blaine." She walked into the doctor's office and left me completely alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hey is Blaine there?" I asked Bradley, Blaine's older brother.<p>

"Yeah, just a sec. Blaine, your boyfriend wants you!"

"Brad please turned the volume down a notch." I begged.

"Sorry."

"Hey Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked me.

"I n-need t-to Te-tell y-y-you some-something."_Blaine__understood__everything__you__just__said._I scolded myself.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of some very difficult chemistry homework."

"I-I-I'm pregnant." I heard Blaine breathing on the other side of the phone. _What__if__he__doesn__'__t__want__kids?__Oh__my__Grilled__Cheesus!_ _What__if__he__doesn__'__t__want__kids__with__me?_ I had started to panic.

"Kurt, are you positive?"_NO!__I__wish__I__could__say._ I realized that I hadn't said anything.

"Y-yeah I'm positive. I just went to the doctor today. The test came out positive." I could practically hear Blaine's smile in the other end of the phone.

"I'm going to be a parent."

* * *

><p>Short and sweet! I made it through this whole chapter without make any mistakes. *Cue applause and choir*. Anyways I want to tell you that the next chapter will be probably the same length if not longer.<p>

So click the little box on the bottom. THE BABY'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! (Not really right now.)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Hello! I'm back again! Did you miss me? Don't answer that I know you did. Well here is something that I know. I know that you know that we both know that we are the awesomest people in this entire universe! You're awesome because you're reading my terribly good fanfiction. I'm awesome because I know that you know that you love it. I'm also awesome because it takes a lot of thought just to construct a sentence for this story. And for those of you who read A Stupid Game, the updates will come keep your panties on. I'm multi-tasking. I'm doing this, schoolwork, other fanfictions, watching Glee (Standard Eastern Time 8 pm on Tuesdays), so I'll try to write as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I only own stuff made by kokomo234. I wish I owned Darren Criss, but I don't, dang!

**BTW He got pregnant on October 6. **(Windows Calendar is awesome!)

**Page Line**

I was sitting in the choir room the next day before Glee rehearsal trying hard not to pass out. It was so hot in the classroom. Quinn had just come in the room and looked at me worriedly.

I was breathing heavily. Quinn sat next to me and had started to fan me with her folder. Finn looked over confused on why Quinn was fanning me.

"Was it always this hot?" I whispered to Quinn. She smirked.

"It was the same way for me. I thought that I was in an oven sometimes." She told me. Blaine walked through the door and looked at Quinn. He sat on the other side of me.

"You-" Blaine had started. He was cut off my Mr. Schue.

"Alright guys! Nationals are coming up! Kurt, are you alright?" Mr. Schue asked me furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm just a little hot and tired." I told him honestly. I stood up. "Can I have the floor please?"

Mr. Schue nodded. I walked to the center of the room.

"I don't think that I could do the solo." I was immediately bombarded with questions. The people who didn't open their mouths were: Quinn, Blaine, and Rachel, who was smiling smugly.

"Hold on, hold on! I'm not finished yet! I don't think that I could do the solo because I don't think that I'm…strong enough to handle a role like this, especially because it's Nationals. I just don't want to let any of you down." By now I think I was swaying slightly because of the heat.

"So who's going to take your solo?" Finn asked. Even though he wasn't very smart he knew when something was wrong with me.

"I was just getting to that," I had sat down on the chair that was in the middle of the room. "I thought that Rachel would be able to do it." The said girl was now smiling.

"Hold up, this would be the second time that she's taken the solo for Nationals. I think that someone else should get it." Santana blatantly said.

"Santana, as admired as I am about how much you pay attention to me, this song is way out of you singing range." Rachel said putting the emphasis on the word **way**.

"Well I vote for myself to sing at Nationals." Santana said agitated.

"My vote's for Rachel." Quinn said.

"I'll second that." Blaine spoke up.

"I vote for myself." Rachel said smugly. _No who else would you vote for Berry?_ I thought.

"I'll vote for Santana." Brittany said. Nobody acknowledged her.

"Alright four votes for Rachel and two for Santana." I said

"Wait, we still have to vote," Artie said. "My vote is for Rachel." He said.

"I vote for Rachel too." Mercedes said.

"I'll vote for Rachel. The song is too high for Santana anyways. No offense to Santana." Tina said.

"No offense taken." The before said girl responded pouting.

"If anyone can sing it like Kurt, it's Rachel." Mike said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'll vote for Rachel." Puck said.

"So… two votes for Santana and ten for Rachel. Sorry Santana, majority rules." I told her.

"Alright, since the solo dilemma is solved, let's rehearse. Rachel, lead us off." Mr. Schue said excitedly. Nationals were in January. It was November 17. We had no time to lose.

As she was singing I stared at her with longing. It was my solo and I worked so hard just to let it go that easily.

**Page line**

By the end of practice I was sweating. Well not actually sweating, glowing.

"So how far along are you?" Blaine asked me as I was gathering my stuff.

"The doctor said about six weeks today." I saw the gears turning in Blaine's head.

"That would mean you got pregnant on the sixth of October." A small smile was on the edge of Blaine's lips.

"Anderson if you want to life to see the birth of your child I wouldn't say what had happened on that day." I hissed at him smiling myself.

I stood up and grabbed my messenger bag. I gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips and said my goodbyes.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Finn called when I was in the hallway. I turned around to see my stepbrother.

"Yes Finn, what do you want?" I asked irritably. All I wanted to do right now was curl up in bed and fall asleep. _I'm craving spaghetti._ My stomach rumbled ominously. Finn stared at me confused. "I didn't have time to eat lunch because I had to make up the Calculus test I missed yesterday. And I didn't eat breakfast because I had woken up late." _That was suicide Hummel. You're starving now._

"I was going to say," He paused trying to remember. "Why did you really give the solo up to Rachel? Are you sick or something?"

I hesitated for a moment. "You could say that I'm sick." I had started to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He asked following me. "Do you have cancer or something?"

I stopped and turned on my heel. There were tears in my eyes.

"Finn I'm pregnant. Blaine and I were stupid and I got pregnant. Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?" I yelled at him. I slid down the wall crying. Finn just stood there the way he did whenever he was yelled at.

"Hey, don't cry. Come on. You don't need to cry." Finn tried to calm me down, but that just made me want to cry harder.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's… going to… h-happen when… my …dad and C-Carole f-find out?" I asked still in hysterics.

"I don't know. But even if they kick you out you still have Blaine. And whatever happens just know that I'll make sure you have everything that you need." _Awww, that is very sweet._ Even though Finn is sometimes dumb he always knows the right things to say even when I'm upset. I smiled at him.

Blaine came through the back doors. He was obviously looking for Finn.

"Hey Finn, Bieste is going to make you do two hundred push-ups if you're not at practice in fifteen minutes." He then looked down and saw the scene on front of him. He bent down.

"Hey, you ok?" My loving boyfriend asked me. I nodded weakly. He and Finn helped me off the floor. I was feeling kind of lightheaded. Blaine took my hand and was leading me to the bleachers on the football field.

**Page Line**

"Kurt. Kurt you need to wake up. Kurtie come on, it's cold outside." I felt someone poking me in my side with a finger. I opened my eyes and lifted up my head up. I saw Finn, Blaine, Mike, and Puck standing in front of me.

"Hummel must've been really tired to fall asleep out here." Puck said as I was sitting up.

"Mr. Schue offered to take him back inside but Kurt wouldn't get up." Blaine told them. I stood up and immediately sat back down.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked me.

"Is that the only question you can think to ask right now?" I asked angrily.

All four boys had backed away. I brought my hand up to my face to wipe off the drool. I pulled my coat closer to my body. _I'm either super hot or super cold._

I used one hand to hold my coat to my body and the other hand had grabbed Blaine's. I was walking down the steps of the bleachers slowly so I didn't trip and fall down. I made it down the field and walked to my car.

"Wait, Kurt. I need to get my stuff." I turned around to face Blaine.

"I'm tired. We're going home." I told him. I didn't notice until after we had got into the car to notice that the look in his eyes was fear. He was scared of me. I banged my head on the back of the headrest. _The hormones are kicking in._

I sighed and tears had started to fall down my face. Blaine had put his hand on my leg. I took in a deep breath. I looked over and had seen the smile on his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"The hormones are kicking in." He teased. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I think that I figure that out a couple hours back," I said laughing. I looked back over at him. "Blaine?"

"What?"

"We can't go anywhere without keys." Blaine had looked out his window and saw Finn knocking on the window. Blaine had opened his door.

"Here's your stuff and good practice." Finn said smiling.

He had closed his door and gave me my car keys.

"I love you." Blaine told me.

"Will you love me when I'm moody and yelling at you? And will you love me when I blow up like a balloon?"

"I'll love you especially then."

"I love you too." We both smiled and kissed each other.

**Page line**

Another chapter done! HOO-RAH!

Alright I'm tired now. Goodnight or morning wherever you are.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll give you a free Darren Criss or Katy Perry with every review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I hate my school right now. Backtrack; hate is such a strong word. I **strongly dislike** school right now. Does anyone know what letters have to do with numbers? 7+ (7xc) What the what? I know that is simple, I just don't like math that's probably why it's so hard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I owned AVPM. I wish I owned a guitar and a webcam. I don't own anything that is super expensive.

Let's carry on then! And JSYK (Just So Ya Know) Karofsky is still a super jerk, JSYK.

**Page line**

"Do you want to slow down?" Blaine asked me. He told me we could go to BreadstiX and he was watching me scarf down my second plate of spaghetti.

"No." I said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Would you like anything else?" Our waitress asked us. Her name was Jessica.

I was about to open my mouth before Blaine said, "No, that would be all."

"Alright I'll be right out with your bill in a second." She told us.

"Blaine what was that?" I asked him thoroughly upset. "I wanted something else."

"You're going to regret that later." Blaine teased lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out." The waitress came back to the table with the bill. I was about to grab it when Blaine whipped out his wallet and set out a fifty dollar bill. He grabbed my hand and took me outside to the car.

I looked back at our table. The waitress looked at the bill with wonder. Blaine had turned around too and mouthed 'keep the change'. He flashed his, signature 'charming smile' to her and led me outside.

**Page break**

Blaine, with the permission of his parents, was staying with me and my family because it was traveling season at both of their jobs and Bradley went back to college. He had finished putting his stuff away and was lying next to me on my bed.

"I like your house better than mine." Blaine said out loud.

"Why?" I breathed out tiredly.

"I have my own floor at the top of the house, it's huge, and everything I want is in easy reach. You on the other hand, have to work for want, all of your rooms are on one floor, and it is smaller. That's the life I've always wanted." He looked over at me. I was snoring.

He covered me up with my blankets and turned off the lights.

**Page line**

_This is what Blaine meant when he said you're going to regret this later._ I pulled my head from the toilet bowl. I heard knocking on the door.

"Kurt, Kurt are you in here?" I heard someone ask me.

"Yeah." I flushed the toilet and unlocked the door. It was Blaine. And he was holding a pack of Saltines.

He on the floor with me and was rubbing light circles on my back as I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"You need anything else?" He asked me. I looked at the watch he wore constantly. 3:47 am. The blue LED light distracted me from Blaine's question.

"Huh?"

"I said do you need anything else?" He asked again. There was no irritation in his voice.

"Water would be nice." Blaine nodded his head and picked me up. He bridal carried me into the bedroom. He set me gently onto the bed and propped me up on pillows.

He came back up a half hour later.

"I thought you would never be back up. What happened?"

"Burt stopped me when I went downstairs to get you water. I told him you didn't feel so good. He's coming up right now to take your temperature." As soon as he said that my dad and Carole came through the door. Carole had an electronic thermometer and some medicine on a tray. My dad was sitting next to me.

"Open up." Carole said holding the thermometer. She stuck it in my mouth and waited. It beeped.

"102.9. That's it you're staying home from school. Blaine, I have to go to work today. Can you watch Kurt for me today?" Carole asked. I barely heard what she said.

"Yeah. That'd be fine."

"Take good care of him." My dad said closing the bedroom door.

"You need to tell him." Blaine told me.

"Just…not right now. He has too much on his plate to even worry about this right now." I was trying hard to fight sleep. But when the sandman wants you to go you go.

Blaine had said something and sighed. I snuggled into his warm chest and fell asleep.

**Page line**

I woke up alone.

I heard a door open and close. I felt something warm against me again. I opened my eyes and saw Blaine. I looked at his wrist. 10:18 am. I jumped up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked following me.

"School," I said as it was so obvious. _If you cut out your moisturizing routine you could make it to school at least before fourth period. _"We're late to school. How could my alarm not wake us up?" I was freaking out. I've never been late to school in my life.

"Kurt we're not going to school today. Finn, you, and I are not going to school."

"Wait why?"

"You're not going to school because you had a temp. Finn isn't going to school because he has stomach flu." The memories of earlier this morning were coming back to me.

"Is that what Carole thought that I had?" I asked as I was lying back down on the bed. Blaine, being the gentleman he was, covered me back up.

"Probably. But Carole told me this morning that Finn had a temperature of 102.3 so I had to watch him too." He lay down with me. Blaine's phone rang.

"Hey Carole! Kurt's fine, his temperature went down a bit. Finn's alright. No he's not complaining anymore. They're both awake. Give Kurt tea? What kind? Green and what about Finn? Lemon; give them both chicken noodle soup. It's in the fridge. Alright talk to you later."

"In my tea I want peppermint, lemon, honey, Truvia, and milk," I looked at him happily. "In Finn's just add peppermint and honey."

"Kurt," I nodded at him. "We need to wean you off coffee." My eyes popped open.

"What do you mean 'wean me off coffee'? I live on coffee! I'm giving up so much for you. I hope you're happy!"

"It's making you shake and I don't want my child to not be even three months old and addicted to coffee." I thought about it.

"I still want tea." I told him sternly.

"I wasn't going to say you couldn't have tea." He stood up and left the room.

**Page Line**

Kurt's phone was ringing but he was still fast asleep so I answered it.

"Hey, Kurt can't come to the phone right now."

"Where is he?" Mercedes asked me.

"He's sleeping right now."

"Yeah, what's up with that? You and Finn weren't at school today either. Why?"

"Finn and Kurt were sick and Burt and Carole had to go to work."

"Who's calling Blaine?" Kurt asked me groggily.

"It's Mercedes." He reached out his hand for me to give him the phone.

"Hey 'Cedes. When, in a half hour? Alright, I'll be presentable." He laughed.

He slowly stood up and went towards his closet. He turned towards me.

"You should get dressed. And when you went to go put my tea cup away Quinn called. She said she was going to come drop some things off for me. And tell Finn that Rachel is going to come and see him. Speaking of Finn-" I cut off the rambling boy by pressing my lips to his. When I removed them he smiled.

"I was rambling wasn't I?" He asked me.

I nodded my head.

**Page Line**

After Quinn had come and gone Blaine and I were on the couch watching T.V.

"Blaine!" Finn whined from the top of the stairs.

"What do you want Finnegan!" Blaine shouted.

"I want some orange juice!"

"Hold on a second!"

Blaine kissed me on my forehead and went to the kitchen. I heard a scream and shot up.

I felt light-headed and nauseous. My vision went blurry and I passed out. I heard footsteps coming towards me and shouting.

"Kurt, Kurt! Kurt wake up!" I heard a door open and close and felt myself be carried. I have no idea what happened after that.

**Page Line**

I went to the kitchen to get Finn's orange juice. _Which one was Finn's again?_

I saw the Simply Orange and opened it. I had started to pour it when there was a sharp pain in my arm and then I yelped and dropped the container.

"Are you alright? Did you drop something?" Finn asked coming up the stairs.

"I dropped the orange juice carton!" I told him. The pain had subsided. _I wonder what that was all about._

"How did you do that?" Finn asked gazing in wonder.

"I don't know, but I have to clean this up." I left the kitchen to go upstairs to get an old towel.

I turned towards the couch and saw Kurt face down. I forgot what I was doing and rushed over to Kurt. He was breathing funny.

"Kurt, Kurt! Kurt wake up!" I shouted. Mercedes chose that time to walk through the front door. She screamed.

Finn came into the room and looked at Kurt. He scooped him up and carried him to my car.

"Blaine, I'm going to go to get some stuff to take to the hospital with us. I'll meet you there in an hour in a half or so." I nodded my head.

I jumped into my car with Finn and Kurt and drove to the hospital.

I took me a minute to realize what that pain in my arm was. It was imaginary. It was a warning. I told Kurt before that I could feel other people's pain if they were hurt. We laughed it off and forgot about it. I could tell now it was true.

**Page Line**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I had two IV's in my arm and I was sitting upward on the bed.

"Where…?" I started to ask but was cut off but an elated scream.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Mercedes asked me.

Blaine had walked in followed by Carole and my dad. Carole still had on her uniform and sat by my beside and took the arm that didn't have the IV. My dad, however, was looking angry. Blaine had sat on the bed with me and was stroking my hair. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"They still don't know your secret." I turned and gave him a weak smile.

"What's wrong Kurt? Is anything sore? Does anything hurt?" Carole asked me concerned.

"Nothing is sore and I don't hurt anywhere. And I have no idea what had happened." I answered honestly.

The doctor came into the room and turned towards us. He nodded towards me and Blaine and I shook my head 'no'. Dr. Morris sighed and turned towards my father.

"You and your wife need to leave the room." My dad stepped back in surprise and regained his composure.

"What do you mean 'we have to leave the room'?" My dad asked.

Dr. Morris ignored my dad's question and turned towards Finn and Mercedes. He pointed at Finn and I nodded my head. He pointed at Mercedes and I shook my head. He turned and gave Mercedes a weak smile.

"You're name's Mercedes, right?" The said girl nodded her head. "Well a girl downstairs was looking for you, Quincy or Queen or something like that?"

"It was Quinn. I'll go talk to her." She kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

"Now why do we need to leave?" My dad asked agitated.

"You need to fill out some paperwork, insurance and stuff like that." My dad had nodded his head and left.

"Now, we need to talk about you." He pointed his head in my direction.

**Page Line**

! I left you on a cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? I don't know and I don't care. You tell me. But all in total this story is going to some hospital visits so don't be surprised. I love you and I want you to know that I love you even more. And I'll set up a poll to see if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, but'll still be my decision.

All reviews get a free Chris Colfer! And tell me in your reviews how much you can't wait for Struck By Lightning!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So I know whatcha thinkin'. What happened to Kurt? When are Burt, Carole, and the glee club going to find out? Be patient! I'm getting to that!

Thanks Miss. Hummel you can go to any Wal-Mart near you to claim your Darren Criss. Or Go listen to Its Not Unusual to claim your Darren Criss! But you have to share with me.

**Page line**

"Mr. Hummel you're a lightweight." Finn cocked his head to the side.

"Finn, he means that Kurt's underweight." Blaine informed him. Dr. Morris nodded his head.

"So what does that mean?" I was starting to panic.

"You are too ligh-" The doctor started.

"I know what underweight means! What I want to know is what you are talking about!"

"It means that you have to gain weight."

"How the hell do I do that?" I shouted. Blaine looked at Finn.

"Kurt, sweetie, you need to calm down. No offense to Finn, but of all people in this room he's the one who knows how to gain weight." Blaine told me sweetly. Finn was nodding his head.

"I am not gaining any weight!" Dr. Morris sat down and sighed.

"He has some scary hormones," he breathed out. "Unless you want to end up in the hospital almost every month you need to gain weight."

I growled and laid back in the bed just as Mercedes and Quinn walked into the room. Mercedes looked upset and Quinn looked calm and collected as ever.

"What was wrong?" Quinn asked the doctor quietly. He relayed all the information he just told me and then left the room.

"Kurt, please tell me what is going on! I walk into your house and I see you on the ground. I deserve an explanation!"

I looked at Blaine and Quinn with fear in my eyes. Quinn nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Mercedes, can I talk to you in the hallway for a moment please?" Mercedes followed Quinn into the hallway and shut the door. I counted down on my fingers. 3, 2, 1. I heard Mercedes laugh and then it was silence. The girl in question stormed into the room and looked at Blaine then back at me.

"So you tell Quinn but not me? I thought I was your best friend!" I motioned for Mercedes to sit down.

"Quinn saw me leaving the day I went to get a test and grabbed the packet of papers that was in my hand. I didn't mean for her to know. I would've told you. I was going to tell you today when you came over but I ended up passing out. I'm sorry." Tears had started to fall out of my eyes. _Why are you crying!_

I quickly wiped my eyes and sat up straighter. Mercedes was rubbing light circles on my hand.

"I didn't mean it that way." Puck, Mike, and Tina walked into my room. I groaned loudly.

"Thank you. Although I thought I'd be greeted with more enthusiasm." Puck said.

Tina walked over to the bed and gave me a hug and Mike nodded to me in acknowledgment.

"So whatcha do to get into the hospital? Jump outta car? Or did Blaine hit you or something?" Puck asked. Blaine scowled at him and then turned back to me and kissed me on my cheek.

"I fainted Noah. Ummm….lack of blood to my brain. I was dehydrated." Puck nodded his head but I could see right through his eyes. He didn't believe my story completely.

"Hello!" I glared at Finn.

"You invited Rachel!" I hissed at him. "Why the hell is she here? Oh, god Blaine please hide me." The said boy wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Kurt as a get well gift I got you a brand new coat. It was supposed to be your Christmas present but when-"

"Rachel could you shut up. No one wants to her you rambling." Blaine gave me a gentle smack on my arm and mock glared at me. If you were really paying attention you could see the small smile on his lips.

"Kurt, apologize." Blaine scolded me.

"Thank you Rachel for the coat, and I apologize for snapping at you. I just really hate hospitals and staying in one place for a long time."

"I completely understand. You are kind of a big walking ball of fun." I smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Rach. Show everyone up by bringing a present," I rolled my eyes a Puck's comment. "Now everyone clear out. I need to talk to Kurt." Blaine gave me a quick peck on my lips and left. Everyone followed behind him until it was just me and Puck in the room.

"What's really going on? I'm not stupid." He walked over to the door and locked it.

"Nothing, I fainted." Puck stared at me skeptically. I sighed and without meaning to rubbed my stomach.

"You're pregnant." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're pregnant." I wanted to protest but sighed in defeat. "Who's the baby-daddy?"

"Blaine of course. I wouldn't just have sex with anyone, Puck. Let alone carry their child."

"Who all knows?"

"You, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Blaine, duh, and I think that's it."

Then Puck did the most surprising thing in the world. He reached over and hugged me.

"If you need any help at all I'm just a phone call away. And call me Noah." He whispered into my ear. Puck pulled away and went back to het the crowd that was waiting for me outside.

I wrapped my arms around myself as Puck; I mean Noah, left the room and didn't return.

About an hour later everyone left and I was left with Blaine, my dad, and Finn.

**Page Line**

Three days later I was allowed to go home and take it easy. School wasn't that hard because Puck and Finn kept me between them at all times and when they couldn't I had Quinn and Mercedes.

Other than that I was gaining weight. I was weighing myself everyday and every time I gained a pound I got super happy.

I was watching Puck, Finn, Mike, and Blaine run some kind of drill. I was swaying back and forth to my music. I was all the way at the top of the bleachers and leaned against the wall that was behind me. I closed my eyes and fell, somehow, asleep.

**Page Line**

Every time I get out of practice Kurt was asleep. He looked so cute leaning against the wall his knees drawn up to his chest. I was so focused on him I didn't notice Puck and Finn walk behind me.

Without saying a word Puck picked Kurt up and bridal carried him slowly down the steps. Kurt slung his arms around Puck's neck and rested his head into Puck's shoulder blade.

I went ahead and opened the back door of the car and Puck laid him gently on the seat. I took off my sweatshirt and put in under his head. I grabbed the knit blanket that was in the back and covered him up with it. I gently closed the back door and turned to Finn and Puck.

"Thanks Puck. I owe you one." The said boy shook his head.

"You owe me nothing. Once the baby is born it'll all be worth it right? Although I call the godfather." Puck smiles.

"Deal."

**Page Line**

I woke up in my bed bathed and in pajamas. I sat up rubbed my eyes and put my feet to the floor. I walked out my door and down the stairs. I walked down the steps.

I got downstairs my dad and Finn were watching a football game. I heard laughing in the kitchen and walked towards it. I was stopped by my dad.

"How ya feelin' Kurt?" My dad asked me.

"Fine. A little hungry though." I continued my walk to the kitchen and saw Blaine, Mercedes, Quinn, Noah, and Carole talking and cooking dinner. I looked down at what I was wearing. I threw my head back and groaned. Everyone in the kitchen looked at me.

Blaine walked over and grabbed my hand. He led me to one of the chairs.

"I told Carole. She said she'll try to keep it from Burt." Blaine whispered to me. I nodded at him.

"She a nurse. She would've found out eventually." I whispered back.

Carole then set a plate stacked with buttermilk pancakes. They were loaded with strawberries, syrup, and whipped cream.

I picked up my fork and started to work on the stack. When Carole turned back to me with a glass of milk the pancakes were almost gone.

Quinn and Mercedes' hands were over their mouths. Blaine had his hand on his chin and Noah stared at me with wonder.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full of pancake. I swallowed the last of the pancakes and gulped down the milk. Even though as fast as I ate I was full.

"You ate four huge pancakes in under six minutes." Noah told me.

"Shut it Noah. Don't think I have it on record that you finished one of my famous sundaes in less than two minutes."

"You did dude!" Finn shouted from the living room.

I stood up and sat down on Blaine's lap. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I have only one question," I asked no one in particular. "How was I bathed and dressed and put in bed without waking up?"

"You did wake up. You probably don't remember." Quinn told me.

"How long was I up for?"

"You were up long enough to get washed up twice in the bathtub and to put on your pajamas all by yourself." Mercedes told me.

"So when you were planning to tell your dad?" Carole asked.

I sighed and rubbed my fingers against my temples.

"I don't know. I guess a time when he won't freak out as much." Blaine was patting my leg to comfort me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So Noah, why are you here?" When I called him Noah everyone looked at me with a surprised expression. Noah looked absolutely calm.

"I drove Mercedes and Quinn here and from the looks of it they aren't leaving anytime soon."

I took Blaine's phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. I started to play Angry Birds.

"Why do you take my phone?" Blaine asked.

"Because it's fun to see the expression on your face when I take it."

"Well we gotta go. I have a test in Mr. Cloud's class tomorrow." Quinn told us.

"Bye Guys." Mercedes gave Blaine and me a hug right before Quinn did. Noah and Blaine did some sort of handshake and then he gave me a hug.

"Goodbye Kurt. See you tomorrow Blaine." Noah and Blaine did the handshake again then he left.

"He allows you to call him Noah?" Blaine asked unbelievingly.

"We had a little heart-to-heart at the hospital."

"The day he locked us all out of the room?"

"Yep."

**Page Line**

"Blaine?" We were in bed. I looked at his wrist. 1:16 a.m. "Blaine?" He turned to his side and opened his hazel eyes. I stared at him. I noticed that they were always full of love and now they were filled with a little panic.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He smiled at me and gave me a light kiss.

"I love you." He wrapped me in his arms and held me to his chest. I breathed in the scent of him.

Blaine's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked in a low raspy voice. His face looked alarmed and then it calmed a bit and turned into irritation.

"What did I tell you about privacy? Sometimes I feel like the older sibling. Ok, goodbye Bradley."

"What was that all about?" I asked once he put his phone back on the nightstand.

"Bradley was listening in on our conversation when you told me. He said he won't tell mom and dad. And these are his words not mine: 'When, or if, they ever found out they would super, mega, ultra, superman freak out on you, Kurt, his parents, and anyone else who knows because dad when he's all angry, mad, Italian it's pretty scary'."Blaine chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me closer.

**Page Line**

The alarm was ringing. It was an irritating beep; like a parakeet mimicking a car horn.

I felt Kurt stirring against me and I kissed the top of his head.

"Morning beautiful." He giggled.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." I snorted as he got up and stretched.

"Have you never heard of a pregnancy glow?" I replied teased with light angry tone in my voice.

"Yes, I have, I just don't believe in them."

"Then you are really crazy because you always will be beautiful."

Kurt blushed and walked to the bathroom. I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

I was trying to find my other shoe when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Finn walked in. "Yeah?"

"Um…it's snowing." I looked at him like he grew another head.

"Finn, we live in Ohio. It always snows."

"No, like it's really snowing. And the whole Glee Club is snowed in here, with some of you friends from Dalton."

I ran to the window and looked outside. There was at least four inches outside. Then a thought came to me.

"Why is everybody here? Wait, don't answer that." Everyone in Glee had to pass the house to get to McKinley. And my friends were visiting before school started. "Alright, I'll tell Kurt. Are Burt and Carole still here?"

"No. They went to some, thing in Cincinnati. They just called and said that they need to stay there for two weeks because of the storm." Finn left the room and shut the door.

I knocked on the bathroom door. Kurt came out and stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

"School's canceled and everyone's downstairs." Kurt groaned in protest and sat on the bed.

"Great. Even though I don't want to face people I have to be in the same house as them for a few hours." There was another knock on the door. Kurt stood up and opened it. He was suddenly pounced on by five or six boys.

They all pulled away, except one, after about five minutes.

"Wes, Wes, Wes, you graduated! You can visit anytime! Let go! David, get your friend!" Kurt shouted.

While that was happening Nick came over and whispered in my ear.

"Sebastian is downstairs."

**Page Line**

So Sebastian is here! The next chapter is when the Glee club finds out because Puck tells them what happened when he locked them out the room. I love you guys! *Kisses you on the cheek*


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Love 5

I already told you what would happen the end of the last chapter so I'm saving awesome time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this computer, Seventeen magazines, Glee seasons 1 and 2 on DVD, and a T.V to watch Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. I also don't own Sebastian Smythe who would be so cute if he wasn't trying to break up Klaine. But sadly I don't own Grant Gustin. He's super cute.

**Page Line **

"So why are we here, Puck?" Santana asked in her normal angry tone of voice. We were all sitting in the living room waiting for it to stop snowing.

"I need to tell you something. Can you come in the kitchen?" Santana followed me into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Kurt is…Kurt's going to…I don't know how to say this." I sat down heavily.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Everybody knew that what happened with Karofsky last year she was very protective of him.

"He's got one in the oven." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is this some kind of joke? Guys can't get pregnant." She looked at my face. "Oh, god. Really?" She fell back against the wall. "I need to tell someone."

I didn't stop her. She took out her phone. A few seconds later Brittany and Artie came into the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about San? Is it about Lord Tubbington? Because I'm pretty sure that he's been smoking."

"No Britt. Do you know Kurt's secret?" Santana asked carefully.

"That he and Blaine likes to bake?"

"They like to do what?"

"Kurt has a bun in the oven, so him and Blaine like to bake."

"Brittany, I think you mean that Kurt's pregnant." Artie told her.

Brittany started to jump up and down excitedly.

"I want to see the baby!" She shouted. We all shushed her. We don't think that Blaine and Kurt want anyone to know.

**Page Line**

That girl would shout it.

"What does Brittany mean?" Tina asked. "Mercedes do you know?"

I motioned for everyone to come closer.

"Kurt's pregnant." Sam let a little giggle out. Then saw my expression and stop.

"Wait, you're serious? Like not kidding at all?" Rachel asked.

"No, I said that for no reason." I said sarcastically.

"Wow."

Blaine's little prep school friend stood up from the chair he was sitting on. I was quiet enough so that he couldn't hear anything that we had said. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of the chair and sat back down.

I don't know; but something about that boy made me nervous.

**Page Line**

After David had pulled Wes away from Kurt I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. God, Sebastian is here. I hope he doesn't do anything to make Kurt angry because he has some scary hormones.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to collect myself.

I stepped out of the bathroom five minutes later and looked at Kurt. He looked agitated.

"Why the hell is he here? Who gave him permission to come in my house?"

"Calm down Kurt." He started to do some breathing exercise that Carole had taught him to do when he got angry.

"I'm fine. I will try hard not to kill him. And if I do I'll make sure that I won't make a large mess and leave blood everywhere." I grabbed his hand and lifted him off the bed as we started to go downstairs.

**Page Line**

WHY WAS MR. I'M-GOING-TO-STEAL-YOUR-BOYFRIEND-AWAY-FROM-YOU IN MY HOUSE?

When we made it downstairs Noah moved off the couch along with Santana. Blaine and I sat down. I hit my head against the wall.

"Ow." I did it again. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Now I had the beginnings of a headache. I was going to hit my head again but Blaine stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked me.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Only giving myself a headache."

"Ok, since we're stuck here we might as well do something fun," Santana started. "How about watch a movie." She looked at me and her brown eyes connected with my blue ones and I could tell that somebody told her.

I looked around the room and then saw him. He stared straight at me, looked me right in the eyes. Mercedes looked at me then followed my gaze, or more like a glare. She took out her cell phone. Mine vibrated in my pocket.

Who is he? Mercedes

Some dirty lowlife who wants to steal Blaine away from me. He's nothing but a pigslut. Kurt

Mercedes laughed so loud that I bet people who were outside could have heard her.

Pigslut? Mercedes

Nick said that. Kurt

"Do you want anything?" Blaine asked me.

"Ummm…orange juice and some toast with Nutella. And some sausage."

"You have Nutella?" Nick asked in disbelief. "That's not fair. I'm not allowed to have it anymore because my mom found a huge jar of it under my bed." Everyone laughed at Nick's comment.

"So why is he a pigslut?" Mercedes whispered.

"He knows Blaine and I are dating yet he insists on breaking us up."

"Santana. Here. Now." Whenever anybody heard that tone in Mercedes' voice they knew to obey.

"What?" Mercedes motioned for her to sit down and lower her voice.

"You see sir sleeps a lot over there?" I giggled.

"The one who's not talking? Yeah. Why?" Santana asked.

"He's trying to break Blaine and Kurt up. And as long as that baby's in Kurt we can't let that happen."

"Ok. So what are we going to do?" Noah had walked over after Santana had finished talking.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"Sir Preppy McGee wants to steal Blaine away from his boyfriend." Santana replied loud enough for Nick to hear.

He was trying so hard not to laugh. When I looked over Sebastian was talking to Quinn. And all the Warblers present were laughing.

**Page Line**

The way he's staring at Kurt is making me a little nervous. When Santana walked over and sat next to Kurt a felt a little better. I took out my copy of Seventeen for October and resumed reading the amazing skin article.

The boy looked over at me.

"Hi, my name is Sebastian Smythe." He reached out his hand and I shook it tentatively.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Do you know Blaine?" I wanted to just punch him by now. I don't know who but someone spoke up.

"She doesn't know him that well, but I do know a Fairy Potter." It was the blond one. The one Asian boy who was on the Warblers covered his mouth with his hands. The black one was laughing softly and the brunette and the tall one with pretty eyes were laughing loudly.

I had to bite back a laugh as Sebastian sat back in the chair staring at the blond one like he had grown another head.

"Thank you Jeff. Although I wasn't asking you that was very useful to me." He said sarcastically.

I tapped the blond one, Jeff I think that was his name, on his shoulder.

"Thank you. And why did you call him Fairy Potter?"

"You're Welcome. And he's obsessed with Harry Potter and one time I bit my tongue and tried to call him 'Harry Potter' and what came out was 'Fairy Potter'. And the nickname stuck."

He smiled a small amusing smile and went back to his conversation with the brunette.

I really liked Jeff.

**Page Line**

Blaine came back shortly following our conversation with my food.

"I thought you ran away to the Land of Oz." I joked.

"I could've gone to Narnia, but there were no magic wardrobes in the kitchen." We let out small giggles.

"No one answered to my movie idea." Santana said haughtily.

"I want to watch a movie." I replied with my mouth full.

"Classy Kurt, very classy." Quinn said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her and she mirrored my action.

"You two are some kids." Sam told us.

"Thanks." We responded.

**Page Line**

A few hours later people started to walk around the house and went on with their own conversations. My dad had called and asked some people to shovel snow.

So all Warblers, past and present excluding Sebastian, were outside shovel snow with Puck and Finn. Artie was in the kitchen with the girls.

In the living room were me and Sebastian. I was reading Quinn's Seventeen because I was bored. Since Blaine was outside I was really bored. He always kept me entertained.

I looked up. He was still staring at me. I didn't want to make a scene because all the girls were in the kitchen.

"What do you want? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Kurt, that answer is simple. I want Blaine."

"You. Can't. Have. Him." I enunciated every word.

"I can and I will." He finally did it. I already knew I had scary hormones, but he was pushing buttons I didn't know I had.

"Of all the boys at Dalton you go for one who left. And that one was already taken. So why my boyfriend? Why him? Of all of them at Dalton you go for him. Tell me why. Please give me an answer. Enlighten me."

"Because he's hot. It's the natural order of things." That's it. I walked up to him, put my hands on his shoulders and spoke as calmly as I could.

"Do you think Blaine gives a damn about you? If your answer is yes, you're wrong. He loves me. He loves me. I love him. I need him," I had started to shout. "Have you been to Hell and back? Have you been teased so badly that you had to pay tuition at Dalton to get away from him? My parents gave up their Honeymoon money to send me there. Did I want to leave? No. I was leaving my friends, my family, to be safe. Nobody asked you to be here." Tears had started to fall.

"I dare you to take him from me. Noah, Santana, Mercedes, Mike, my Dad, Finn, Sam, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and all the other Warblers will kill you if you did. You are dumb enough to steal him away from his pregnant boyfriend." I was almost in hysterics. I didn't know that a crowd had gathered. The boys were done shoveling and the girls, and Artie, were standing by the kitchen.

"Wait, you're-"

"Shut up and leave my damn house!" I pulled away from him ignoring all the looks I got and ran up the stairs. I ran to my room and slammed the door.

I jumped onto the bed and started to cry. Loud, heartbroken sobs. I felt someone or something next to me lifting me up onto his chest. Blaine had started to stroke my hair.

"It's ok. He's gone. Puck grabbed a knife from the kitchen and chased him out the house followed by everyone else on you death threat list. Santana actually took Nick's shovel and started to hit Sebastian with it."

"What else happened?"

"Well Mercedes keyed his car, Mike slashed his tires, nice use of glass, Finn busted his windows, that's were Mike got the glass from, Wes and David held him to the ground while Santana beat him with the shovel, Nick and Jeff, lovers not fighters, decided to throw snowballs at him, and Thad recorded the entire thing and is posting this on Facebook as we speak."

By the time we had gotten to Thad I was chuckling.

"How long was everyone watching us?"

"When he called me hot." I looked up at him. He was a dark red.

"Now everybody but my Dad knows." I yawned.

"You need to sleep. You had a rough morning." I mumbled in response and fell asleep.

**Page Line**

"Kurt was right when he said he was a pigslut!" I shouted. Santana was sitting next to me fuming as well.

"Mercedes, you need to calm down." Quinn was telling me. I sat heavily down on the couch.

Puck was so angry he was outside.

"Thad, what are you doing?" Nick asked. Unlike most members of the New Directions I knew almost all of the Warblers.

"Putting the video up on Facebook. Everyone should know what Sebastian has done." He informed us.

I took a deep breath attempting to calm myself down.

"It's not going to help anybody if we are going to get angry and do nothing about it." Sam reasoned.

"Someone needs to check on Kurt. Where is Blaine anyway?" I asked.

"He went upstairs. I'll go check on them." Santana told me.

"We need to find out some way to keep him away from Kurt. He has scary hormones." Nick told us.

"I could've figured that out." Finn told him.

**Page Line**

"Kurt, Blaine. Are you in here?" I slowly started to open the door and walked in quietly. They were sleeping side by side with the blankets covering their waists. I walked over to the bed and covered them both up and kissed Kurt on the forehead. He opened his eyes.

"Santana, why are you here?" He asked quietly. He was still half sleep.

"They sent me up here to check on you both." He mumbled in response and looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Can you sing to me?" I was a little confused by the question but decided which song to sing to him.

"I've made up my mind don't need to think it over.

If I'm wrong I am right don't need to look no further

This ain't lust I know this is love but,

If I tell the world, I'll never say enough cause it was not said to you and that's exactly what I need to do

If I end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere

Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place should I leave it there

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere." I had finished because I heard his breathing even out and heard him lightly snoring.

Without thinking about it I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams." I smiled lightly at the two boys and left the room.

**Page Line**

I'm ending it right there. You know what they say: Sour beginnings end sweetly. Or maybe I just say that. I don't know. But to my dedicated readers, next chapter will be all about Kurt's past and telling Burt.

I also got an anonymous review saying that it made no sense how I made Kurt's doctor say watch out for calorie counts and then tell him that he was underweight. To clear something up, and I already told people in the reviews, Kurt was anorexic when he was younger. The doctor wanted to him to gain more weight but then Kurt wasn't gaining enough.

Also,(this note is really long)(Shut up no one cares)(I was g-)(Just end it already!)(Did you cut me off?)(Whatcha gon' do about it? Hit me?)(You name the time and place)(Oh, it's on!)

Ugh, Simon and I (My alter ego) argue all the time. I also forgot what I was going to say. Love you all. Good Night Morning!


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Love 6

Good Morafterneving!

Most of you commented on how I made Kurt go all out on Sebastian. One of my favorite came from:

KurtHummel'sNumbah1Fangurl who said: Awesomely hilarious chapter! Go Santana beat that $$hat with a shovel! Serves the damn meercat right for pissing off Kurt ( T_T)\(^-^ ) (thats Santana beating meercat with the shovel) (*^_^*) so, any way, update soon! Please!

And a shout-out to: Miss. Hummel and Ijustfelldowntherabbithole and KurtHummel'sNumbah1Fangurl. Your Darren Criss should be claimed at Walmart ASAP.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Darren Criss. Or a mummy. Or Adele. Or Struck By Lightning. Or pizza. Or Glee. Sorry for the inconvenience.

As of December 1st he was 8 weeks pregnant.

**Page Line**

"Well they're all snuggled up and snoring upstairs." I told them. I was still smiling like an idiot. After Kurt told me to sing with him I was still buzzing with energy. Nobody, except Brittany, ever asked me to sing them to sleep.

"Good. They need the rest," Quinn told us. "It's been a tiring day for the both of them. I wonder why he was here."

"Just to piss Kurt off. He wants to make Kurt angry. He just wants to get the satisfaction of making him angry." Puck answered.

"Well I'm going to watch Princess and the Frog. Anyone who wants to join me, can." I told the room. I need a happy distraction to make me feel better and get rid of any angry thoughts.

I walked out of the dining room and into the living room. God, I love this movie.

**Page Line**

I gently knocked on the door and pushed it open. Kurt was lying on Blaine's chest absentmindedly twirling his curls and poking his cheek.

"Quinn? Or is it Santana coming to sing to me again?" Kurt asked quietly. He poked Blaine's cheek harder.

"It's Quinn. Can I sit?" He nodded and I sat gently on the edge of the bed. "Making any progress waking him up there?" Kurt shook his head and poked Blaine harder. The sleeping boy groaned indignantly and turned his head.

"Did they clear away all the snow?" Kurt asked suddenly bored with poking Blaine.

"That's what I actually came up here to tell you. Everyone but Mercedes, Wes, David, and I left."

"What about Nick and Jeff?"

"Jeff's grandma called and said, I quote, 'Boy where did you go? Why you where you at? You know what don't answer that, you and Niccole get back here! You got a half hour!'" I told him. He was smiling gently.

"Here," I reached into my purse and pulled out a new box of prenatal vitamins. "Three times a day, every day."

"Thank you." He looked over at Blaine and smacked his leg. He jolted awake.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted as he woke up. Blaine looked around and squinted. "Wow, it's bright outside."

"Well I got to go. Mom wants me to help make dinner. My aunt's coming over with my demon cousins. Love you." I kissed him on his cheek.

"Love you too." He called back to me. I looked back over my shoulder and Blaine had fallen back to sleep.

He could truly sleep through anything.

**Page Line **

"Kurt, Kurt! Wake up Kurt." I whisper-shouted. Kurt rolled over and looked at me.

"What do you want at," He looked at my watch. "3:17 in the morning? Blaine, are you crazy?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're 8 weeks pregnant." Kurt scoffed.

"You're an idiot."

"Born that way." Kurt glared at me and shook his head.

"You can't do Gaga justice even if you tried. Stick to Katy," He rolled over. Even though I was mildly offended I knew he was playing with me. "I love you anyway."

"I love you." We kissed lightly and fell asleep.

**Page Line**

School was out the next day because the heater wouldn't come on. Haha. Stupid school.

I was walking down the stairs and saw Finn, Burt, and Carole in the living room. The air felt tense and I knew immediately something went on.

"What's going on? Did someone die? Was it Aunt Mildred? I hate her." Even through the nervous energy in the room my dad cracked a tiny smile.

"No. Finn said you have something to tell us." I looked at Finn and walked out of the room. Finn followed me.

"I can't tell them yet Finn! My dad'll have another heart attack." I glared at Finn.

"Did you already tell Blaine's parents?" I stepped backwards. I stared at him.

"Finn that is irrelevant at this point. The subject of the matter is why I cannot tell My dad and Carole."

"No because if you told his parents then ours will be easy."

"Yes we told them." I threw my hands in the air and turned around.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asked walking into the kitchen. "Burt's worried about the both of you."

"Finn is being Finn! That's what's happening." I turned to face Blaine. He put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"I think he should tell our parents." Finn told me. He sounded like he was on border line hysterics.

"Kurt, I agree with Finn." I groaned and pulled away from him. He walks over to the wall and slides down it.

"No one ever takes my side!" I walked over to him, looked him in the eye and spoke.

"They're going to find out anyway.

**Page Line**

We all decided that I would tell them. So in some way if Kurt got kicked out or Burt got mad enough to start hitting us I would be the first to get hit. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

"Is Kurt alright Blaine?" Carole asked me when I walked into the room.

"He's fine just…I need to tell you something." Kurt was sitting on the loveseat and Finn was sitting next to him.

"Kurt's…He's…-" I couldn't finish because Kurt had started to cry.

"Daddy, Daddy. I'm so sort. Please don't kick me out." Kurt was now crying uncontrollably.

"What did you do?" Burt asked. Kurt didn't respond so I told them.

"Kurt's pregnant." Burt looked at me like I was crazy and then back at Kurt and Finn. Finn had pulled Kurt into his lap because Kurt was still sobbing. Burt stood up.

"Move Finn." Finn stood up hesitantly and Kurt was sitting on the couch and looking up at Burt with scared eyes. Then he did the unthinkable. Burt leaned over and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt's cries turned into sniffles.

I smiled thinking about how happy we'd be.

**Page Line**

I'm not totally in love with the idea but I was thinking about all he has been through. Blaine would never leave him. Blaine would support their family. Blaine would support him.

"How far along are you?" I asked him

"8 weeks today."Kurt answered. He was sitting in Blaine's lap and Finn was sitting next to him.

I looked Blaine in the eyes and said two simple sentences that would make them happy.

"Love him. Love him hard." And I walked away.

**Page Line**

I was leaning against the headboard of the bed and my laptop was on, of course, my lap. I was on Facebook telling people that I had somehow misplaced my cell phone. Maybe Kurt was right. I should get rid of my defunct sidekick.

Then a message popped up on my screen.

Satan Lopez: I have your cell phone.

I logged off and laid down on the bed. I put my laptop on the bedside table and covered myself under the blankets. The only thing that was on my mind as I was falling to sleep was: How the hell did she get my phone if it was in my back pocket?

**Page Line**

I had to tell Blaine that I had stole his phone before he freaked out about it. He seemed like a bit of a perfectionist.

I was stepping out of the shower when I heard his phone ring from my bed. Holding my towel tighter to my body I had picked up the phone and read the name on the LED screen. Sebastian Smythe. Why the hell was he calling Blaine?

"Hello Santana Lopez speaking."

"Tell Blaine I'll never give up." He hung up his phone and I stared at the phone in disbelief.

Screw this. I needed to go to Dalton. Now. But female persuasion needs to be on my side. I grabbed my Cheerios! uniform out of my closet and put it on.

He wants to play this game dirty. But if I'm going to play, I'm gonna play it my way.

**Page Line**

As soon as I made it into the main building I made a beeline towards the office.

"I'm looking for Sebastian Smythe." I asked the secretary in the nicest way I could muster.

"What's your relation?" The secretary looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Cousin. By marriage. We haven't made contact much because he was in Paris and I was here. My mom told me yesterday that he was back in America and to go and meet him so if we ever meet later it won't be so awkward." She smiled.

"Well I agree with your mother. Would you like his dorm room number in case he's at Warbler practice?"

"Yes."

After she gave me the dorm room number and one of those ridiculous Hi! My name is…tags. I went to the Warbler practice room and sat in one of the leather chairs. I was sitting there for about 5 minutes before they came into the room in a big clump of people. I stood up.

They parted like the Red Sea. The ones from last year are shaking. The newer ones are sensing the power and stepping backwards. Sebastian had just walked through the door and was smirking at me. He had a butterfly closure bandage on his forehead.

"Hi! How you doing? Do any of the shovel wounds hurt?"

Sebastian just looked at me and growled.

"Look sweetheart, I'm not here to play games so let me cut to the chase. I don't like you. I don't like you and your wanna-be Abercrombie-poster boy swag. Shouldn't you leave Blaine alone and be busy getting herpes or something like that? Or wait do you already have it?" All the Warblers snickered.

"You, in simplest terms, are a whore. You are actually a human personification to the famous LMFAO song I AM NOT A WHORE." I was chuckling.

"I'm not a whore." I raised my eyebrows and grabbed my frappe.

I dumped it on his head.

"You keep telling yourself that. Bye Wanna-be!" I called as I was walking out the door. Well that was like taking candy from a baby.

**Page Line**

"You did what?" Santana had just called me and told me what she did to the guy at Dalton.

"I dumped my frappe on his head."

"Did you tell Kurt yet?"

"Of course Puckerman."

"What did he do?"

"Laugh."

"We need to come up with a new plan." I told Santana.

"Well for the idiots in the school you guys could protect both Kurt and Blaine from anything that comes in their way."

"Wait, who's you guys?" I asked confused.

"You, Finn, Mike, Sam, you know standard jocks." She told me angrily.

"Oh right. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"If there's school tomorrow." I hung up my phone and laid down on my bed.

I was thinking back to the days when I used to bully him. I now needed to protect him. It was Karma. But the good kind of Karma. I never knew that one day I need to protect him. And Blaine. Not to mention their unborn kid.

I probably always had a soft spot for Hummel but never noticed it until him and Blaine had started dating. I never understood what love was until I had started chasing after Lauren. But now I know. And Kurt and Blaine have it. They'll be inseparable.

But I have a question. How will this work if Kurt is graduating this year and Blaine is only a junior?

**Page Line**

"Blaine you didn't." Blaine and I were at the Lima Bean. Under Blaine insistence I had to give up coffee so I was sipping on Chai tea.

"I did. And my parents are willing to pay for it." He looked nervous. I knew all the things that he hated the most; the top thing was using his parent's money.

"Did I miss something important?" Quinn asked. She was with Mercedes.

"Yes you did. Blaine's parents are willing to pay for a 3D sonogram. You know one of those things that you can see what the baby looks like while it's still in your stomach."

Mercedes made an 'aww' noise.

"Blaine I forgot to ask but how did your parents take the news?" Mercedes asked him curiously.

"Fine. I thought that they would flip out but surprisingly they didn't. My mom's an OB/GYN. A renowned one at that. When I told her about Kurt being sick for a while she probably thought about him being pregnant."

"What about your dad?" Quinn asked. I knew she had problems talking about her dad. Or any dad besides mine. I had spoken up.

"He took it well. He didn't kick Blaine out. He actually started to cry," I turned over to Blaine and smiled. "He was happy that he was going to get a grandson or daughter." I looked at Blaine again and kissed him lightly on the lips. We pulled away from each other.

"I have a question though Kurt," I nodded. "Since you're graduating this year, how are we going to take care of our child?" I bit my lip. Did I want to tell them? I should make my announcement in Glee club because they all knew that I was pregnant.

"I'll tell you in Glee. Since it's starting in ten minutes." I stood up and pulled Blaine up by his jacket and dashed to my car as fast as I could without falling on some ice. I needed to tell them. All of them together. I already to Carole and my Dad but not Finn. This was the biggest thing I will ever do in my life, and I was 100 percent sure of my decision.

**Page Line**

"All right guys! Let's start-Kurt you have something to say?"I nodded my head and took the floor.

"You guys all now know of my condition due to Britt's outburst in my house two days ago," I gave the blonde a small smile. "But there was a matter that was brought up to me yesterday about the schooling arrangements." I took a deep breath and looked straight at them all.

"I'm not going to college in the fall." I was met with an outburst of questions.

'Why?'

'You worked so hard!'

'Kurt, are you sure you aren't dying?' That one was from Finn.

I held up my hand and was met with immediate silence.

"I'm going to start college a year later than planned. I'm going to New York with Blaine and changing my profession. Instead of being on Broadway, I'm going to be an actor. And Finn, no. I'm not dying. If that doesn't work, I'll go to college to be an author. Or an illustrator for children's books. You've all seen my imagination run free." There were chuckles around the room. I looked over at Blaine. The look on his face was pure adoration and love.

Practice was fine and went as usual. I couldn't see any looks that I was crazy, but I felt them. But in a way I was crazy. Crazy in love.

**Page Line**

I'm finally finished! Woohoo! (You sound stupid) (Shut up!) Ok, so spoilers!

Next chapter I will skip to when he's 10 weeks pregnant on the 15th of December

We will find out the sex of the baby

They will talk to Julliard's headmaster and explain the situation

(Why are you telling them all this stuff? You probably won't write it all.) (SHUT UP!)

One hormonal breakdown (No snapping at Sebastian in this one?) (No. As much as I want that to happen again, it won't for a while) (Aww. :-( )

*Clears throat* Ahem. Anyway I'll leave you with this comment

*Insert something snappy and witty here* (You're lazy) (SHUT THE FIRETRUCK UP!)


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Love 7

Ok so I love you for all of your dedicated reviews and alerts. Within an hour of this being up I had so many favorite author, favorite story, alerts and everything. It was becoming so hassling that I had to create a second e-mail account specifically for fanfiction. (You're writing a fanfic not receiving an academy award.) (I'm ignoring you.)

P.S: HAPPY 25 BIRTHDAY DARREN CRISS! FEBRUARY 5TH. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! (That was all Simon) (You're jealous because Darren doesn't want you.) (You're a part of my conscience. I have a better chance with him than you do.) (:'()

Pretty, pretty, please read the stories by Miss Hummel and I'mInLoveWithTheTenthDoctor (formerly KurtHummel'sNumbah1Fangurl).

Also I'm in need of more ideas for A Stupid Game. I'm running low on imagination and I know most of you are hanging on the edge of your seats waiting for the next update. And check out my first M rated story. The first chapter is fluff and the second is smut. Airplanes Really Are Shooting Stars.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I own only own cheddar jalapeño cheetos, a Pepsi, and a brand new flash drive.

**Page Line**

"Blaine, I'm scared." We were at the OB/GYN's office waiting for Dr. Fielding. I was gripping Blaine's hand. Today was the day that we were going to find out the sex of the baby. We had explained the situation to the teachers of McKinley and they gave us permission to leave class whenever we felt necessary. He finally came into the room.

"Are we ready?" Blaine and I nodded our heads. I gently lifted my shirt. It was Alexander McQueen.

"This might be a little cold." I almost flinched at the coolness of the gel. I closed my eyes subconsciously. I sighed.

"Hmm…" I didn't like the sound the doctor just made. Then he made a triumphant noise.

"There you are! All the way at the side." I turned my head over and saw this little figure on the screen.

"It looks like-"

"I don't wanna know!" I quickly shouted. "No sex." Blaine stuck out his lower lip.

"But I wanna know." He whined. I shook my head firmly.

"Well how many pictures do you need?" Dr. Fielding asked.

"Umm…There's my parents and Bradley." Blaine started.

"Don't forget the Glee Club, my parents, Quinn, Finn and Mercedes." I continued.

"And Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury." Blaine said.

"The Warblers." We said at the same time.

"So how many is that, counting ourselves?" Blaine asked. I was counting in my head.

"11." Dr. Fielding nodded. He took a DVD out of the thing-a-jig. (Hey I don't know everything.) He put it into a case and gave it to us. He left the room to make copies of the pictures.

Blaine had grabbed some paper towels and started to wipe off my stomach.

"Blaine, I just remembered something."

"What is that?"

"We have a rehearsal for a Christmas concert on the 20th."

"Good, we can give everyone their pictures today."

The doctor had gotten back with the envelope of the pictures and an extra copy of the DVD.

"Alright, we're all set. I will call you for your next appointment. I ran out of the cards." We had gotten up and was about to leave when he called me back.

"Kurt, you're doing just fine. Don't worry. Everything is fine." I smiled at the doctor and walked out the office.

**Page Line**

"Kurt and Blaine were supposed to be here twenty-five minutes ago." I was pacing back and forth.

"Finn calm down. They probably got caught in traffic or something." Quinn told me. She sounded more like she was trying to reash-rea-comfort herself.

Ten more minutes had passed. We were staring rehe-rehera-practice in five minutes.

Mr. Schue had came into the classroom and looked around.

"Where are Blaine and Kurt?" We all shrugged our shoulders and tried hard not to cry.

About a half hour into practice, when we finally had a break, they came into the classroom laughing. Kurt was on Blaine's back and he had two McDonald's bags, an envelope, and two DVD cases in his hands.

Blaine had both of their bags in his hands plus a Wal-Mart bag. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where were you guys? We were so worried!" Quinn said. Kurt had jumped down from Blaine's back, still smiling, and sat down in a chair.

"It was a funny story actually. It involves Nick, David, a bottle of glue, some glitter, a wig, and a pair of scissors."

Blaine started to laugh again.

"We had to call the fire department and got kicked out of Wal-Mart." He said.

"Well, what happened?" Mercedes asked. We were all curious. Even Mr. Schue. Kurt started to tell the story.

"So we went into Wal-Mart because we had some time to kill before coming here. So in the office supplies aisle we saw Nick and David arguing over a, wait for it, bottle of glue. So Nick squeezed the bottle and it got all over David's hands. Nick sat the bottle down and knocked some glitter, a very large bottle I might add, off the top shelf and it fell on David's head." We were sitting in stunned silence. I started to chuckle quietly. Blaine continued.

"So you know how people just stick stuff in places that they don't belong in? Someone put a wig on the same shelf. David had tried to put the glitter back onto the shelf and his hand got stuck to the wig. So Nick, unaware that he had glue own his hands, got his hand stuck in his hair."

Kurt started again. "So David, bright as he is, decided to cut Nick's hand out of his hair. Nick refused and, to spare you the gory details, got stabbed in the arm with a pair of scissors. Thus them, plus ourselves trying to help, got banned from Wal-Mart for a month. Nick was rushed to the hospital as was David for having a concussion from getting hit with the glitter. Both are fine really. Scarred and covered in glitter, but fine."

"Then Kurt got hungry and we stopped at a McDonald's. We took so long because we were behind a woman who needed glasses and had to step out of the car just so she could read the menu. She took like, fifteen minutes to order her food." Blaine ended.

"So what's in the Wal-Mart bag?" Sam asked them. Blaine pulled out a Snickers bar, Reese's cup, and a container of Chai tea.

"We bought things before we could get kicked out." Blaine told us.

"Well the good thing is that they are fine and safe." Quinn said. She seemed more upset by the whole thing than anyone else.

"These cravings are going to kick. My. Ass." Kurt said honestly. He shoved a chicken nugget into his mouth.

**Page Line**

Kurt fell asleep on Puck's shoulder. I didn't want to wake him up though. I had to make the announcement by myself.

It was the end of Glee rehearsal and everyone stuck around curious about how Kurt's doctor visit went.

"Hey. How's is going?"

"Shut it Anderson. You know what we want to know." Santana said. I looked over at Puck. He wasn't moving as though not to disturb him.

"We don't know. Well I don't know. Kurt doesn't either."

"Do you at least have pictures?" Rachel asked. I nodded my head and went over to Kurt's bag. He woke up and looked at me.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." He smiled and stretched.

I pulled the envelope out of the bag and went back to the front of the classroom. This time Kurt was by my side.

"Let's see: Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Mr. Schue, and the rest of you." We gave the picture to their respective owners.

Quinn started to tear up. She burst into tears. Everyone looked at her surprised. She ran up and enveloped Kurt into a hug. She was rocking side to side and burying her head in his shoulders. She was still gulping huge breaths and shaking slightly. Kurt was just as stunned and confused as the rest of us. Blaine had helped them both out of the class room.

**Page Line**

"You both are too strong." I told them. "I couldn't even think about keeping Beth. And-and-and you two…you're keeping your baby. I can't imagine what you guys have to go through to raise it. But, if you need anything, even if it's just an extra hour of sleep, call me; I'll be there in a minute. Literally." I stood up and gave Kurt and Blaine another hug and grabbed my copy of the ultrasound photo before leaving.

I had to remember why I gave up Beth. I had to remember when everything started to fall apart. Then I remember why Kurt's so happy. He has a boyfriend who loves him, a father who cares so much for him, and a step-mom who treats him like her own son, and friends. He has a lot of friends who treat him like he's family.

Someone told me that I treat Kurt like my child. We grew up together. I was the older by three months. We would play mommy and baby, and he would always be the baby. He didn't mind. He liked be treated that way.

I now have to remember that he's all grown up. I have to remember that he's pregnant. I have to remember that he's got Blaine.

But if Blaine steps on centimeter off the line of the perfect daddy, the perfect boyfriend, or the perfect anything, he'll face the wrath of me. Lucy Quinn Fabray. And I won't stop at anything to make sure he hurts worse than what he'll hurt Kurt.

**Page Line**

"Blaine?" We went home after rehearsing the songs that Blaine and I were supposed to do for the Christmas concert. Mr. Schue didn't keep us long because of my _condition_ as he put it.

"Yeah Kurt." He was in the kitchen.

"Can you do me a favor?" He walked out of the kitchen and sat in front of the couch.

"Hmm."

I bit my lip. This was a little strange.

"Kurt?"

"Can you…get me an ice cream bar? And bring the caramel. And the marshmallow fluff?"

Blaine had squinted his eyebrows together.

"Would you like whipped cream with that?"Blaine asked. I knew he was being sarcastic, but I still couldn't find the strength to be mad at him.

"Just because you said that, I would like some whipped cream. And bring the whole box." Blaine rolled his eyes at me and got up.

"Can I get a please?"

"Fine, Mr. Smart Ass, may I please get everything listed on my outrageously long list of things to top off my ice cream bar."

"Yes my Pregnant Wife. But only because you said please."

"I hate you Blaine Anderson!"

"I love you too Kurt Hummel!"

**Page Line**

I don't understand. I thought that only girls could have babies. But maybe because he's a unicorn he can get pregnant. May be I should ask him.

"Call My Dolphin." I told my phone. Santana set my phone up so I don't have to know anybody's number.

"Calling: My Dolphin."

"Hey Britt! What's wrong? Is Lord Tubbington smoking again?" Kurtie asked me.

"No, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?" I was thinking really hard.

"Umm…I think you should ask Santana that."

"No. You're a boy and girls usually get pregnant. So how did you get pregnant?"

"I…uh…well….umm…I….Well it…Blaine and I….we…We did….He did…Brittany. I…I…It's like the same way a baby is made between a boy and a girl. Except this time it's between two boys."

"I get it now!

"You do?"

"You and Blaine had Dolphin sex! And because you're a Unicorn you have special powers to get pregnant. Thank you Kurtie! I have to tell Santana what I learned!" I hung up my phone.

I was happy now that I knew how Kurtie got pregnant.

**Page Line**

"Hi Nick! What are you doing here?" I asked. Blaine was massaging my feet so I made Finn answer the door.

"I have something to tell you. In private." It sounded urgent but I didn't want to get up. Plus I was still recovering from that scarring conversation with Brittany. I told Blaine and my family and they all laughed for about an hour straight.

"Fine. You have ten minutes, approximately, before my feet start to swell and I need Blaine to massage them again." Nick nodded and smile.

"Alright the rest of you, scram."

"Ok grandpa." Blaine said. I gaped at him for about thirty seconds.

"I'll kick you in your balls!"

"You said that yesterday! I'm running out if testicles for you to hurt!" I went to throw my pillow at him but I heard the back door slam shut and heard a basket ball hitting the pavement.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about in private?"

"It's actually more of a story."

"Well they have a basketball. They'll be occupied for a while."

Nick opened his mouth to start.

**Page Line**

Hahaha! I left you on a cliffhanger! Twill be continued next chapter! (She won't even tell me what she wrote.) (Shut up Simon!) (I need to know!) (For what reason?) (For Science!) (Go to rehab) (But I said no, no, no!) (R.I.P Amy Winehouse)

Anyhow *Lady with British accent and annoyingly high voice* I have a filler chapter next one (man that's what you doing?) because I'm slow and need to buy lots of chocolate to get my creative juices flowing again.

And Last one! I will set up a poll for guessing the gender (Just PM me, I'll tell you what it is) (I will burn all of your Darren Criss, AVPM and AVPS, and Starkid stuff if you do that) (You wouldn't dare!) (Try me!) And leave a review with a suggestion for a baby name for both genders.

I wish you A Merry March and a Happy Spring Break! *We wish you a Merry Christmas music behind that*

Love. Penguins.


	8. Chapter 8

You'll kill me. I know. But I've never, ever, in my entire life have down something so heart-wrenching and tear-jerking. In my story Nick and Jeff are going out. They're dating and…just read the story. But remember, I warned you.

(P.S. This is going to be shorter than other chapters, but that's ok, you'll be too busy crying to notice.)

**Page Line**

**Nick POV**

You need to know something about me. I have a secret that nobody knows but me. This is the story of someone special to me. This is the story of someone who never got to see the world, someone who never got to breathe, or speak, or even cry.

This is the story of Jasmine Nicole Sterling-Duval. My unborn, unknown daughter.

**Page Line**

I was the little spoon. We've been going out for a while now and we both thought that we were ready. Jeff and I lost our virginities to each other. We both didn't have anything so I didn't make him wear a condom.

I looked behind me and saw Jeff's bangs still stuck to his head from the night before. His eyes were open and he was smiling at me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How you feel?" Jeff propped himself up on one elbow and looked me in the eye.

"Happy." I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

"We need to get up. My grandma absolute adores you and wants to see you today." I nodded and stepped out of the bed with joy.

**Page Line **

It's been a few months since I lost my virginity to Jeff. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and knew I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and retched into the toilet. This started shortly after we had sex for the second time. That was a week after our first time.

I had finished without successfully waking up David, who was my roommate at the time. I looked at the bathroom clock. It was 6:20 a.m. I decided to shower and get ready for school.

At 7, David's alarm went off. He grumbled and hit the off button. He looked around like he hasn't seen this room a day in his life.

"Good morning sunshine." I told him. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed and stretched.

"You are too much of a morning person." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

At that moment a few things happened at once. David stepped out of the bathroom to retrieve his deodorant from his night stand, Jeff and Wes walked through the door, and I threw up on the floor. I dropped to the ground, still retching and breathing heavily.

"I'll go get the nurse." David volunteered. Wes nodded and grabbed an empty plastic cup that was sitting on my desk (How the Hell did that get there?). He walked into the bathroom and filled up the cup with some cold water. Jeff was sitting next to me stroking my hair. Wes handed him the cup.

"Shhh…" Jeff was saying over and over. I hated throwing up in front of people. I detested it actually. Jeff helped me out of the blazer and took off my tie. He helped me lay down on the bed.

**Page Line**

**David POV**

It wasn't my idea to run across campus in February, in Ohio, without shoes, in nothing but my boxers. And even more embarrassing, my boxers with Elmo on it. Hey, don't look at me like that. Elmo is King.

Plus I owe Nick. When I passed out in the shower last year, he did the same thing except it was in the middle of a snowstorm, and the power was out, and I had appendicitis.

When I ran into the main building a few teachers looked at me like I was crazy. I was stopped by Mr. Otto, the military man Social Studies teacher.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said in that deep booming voice of his.

I couldn't respond. I was breathing too hard to say anything at all.

"Mr. Thompson, you are in violation of four Dalton rules: streaking, no shoes, out of dress code, and running in the halls. You better have a reasonable explanation for this."

"Nick…threw…up…I…need…nurse. Might…have…appendicitis. Owe…him…favor. Did…same…for…me." I took another deep breath. I bent over and put my hands on my knees. "I also need a janitor. Nick puked on the floor." He said nothing but moved to the side and walked away.

He grumbled something. Probably, 'Stupid.'

When I got to Mrs. Rogers' office I had to first explain to her that I wasn't an asthmatic.

"Nick is sick. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Nicholas Duval?" I nodded my head. "That boy is really accident prone. He probably was the only one in this entire school that had gotten something from Mrs. Lian. Alright, show me the way Elmo." I opened my mouth to protest and she started to laugh at me.

**Page Line**

When the nurse came into the room, I was relieved. I had thrown up two more times after David had left.

Mrs. Rogers had to kick everyone out of the room to do a private examination.

"So how long has this been happening?"

"About a month and a half. But now it's getting real bad."

She pressed a hand to my stomach and looked back at me.

"Are you gay?" I squinted for a moment and nodded my head.

She lifted my shirt and got down on her knees.

"Nick, I have something to tell you."

**Page Line**

God no, God, no, God no, God no, please come out negative. I bought an at home pregnancy test to see if the nurse was right. I had to wait two minutes. I made an appointment with the OB/GYN just to be sure.

Two little pink lines. Positive.

**Page Line**

"Duval?" The doctor called my name. I stood up and walked to one of the back rooms.

"Alright, I want you to just lie back on the table and we can get started."

Dr. Nakamura was a pretty Asian woman. She had long black hair with blond highlights.

She put the gel on my stomach and moved the wand around.

"It's a baby girl." I started to cry. I wasn't ready to have a baby. I didn't even know if Jeff wanted kids or not.

"I don't want it." I was closing my eyes and shaking my head vigorously.

"Do you want me to set you up with an adoption agency?" Dr. Nakamura asked me sweetly.

"No. I don't _want _it. I don't want to have it or anything. I want an abortion. Today, if possible. And I'll pay for it. I don't want anyone to know."

She nodded her head and made the appointment.

**Page Line**

"So what the doctor say?" Jeff asked me. It was a month and a half after the abortion. He was pulling off his sweatshirt and putting on an old polo shirt.

"Uh…It was just a bug. It's been going around for a while now." Jeff crawled on top of me kissing down my neck.

"Jeff, we need to talk about something." He got off and went to lie on the other side of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What is it?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think we should start using condoms." I waited.

"Ok, whatever makes you happy." He kissed neck once more then changed to a safer topic: Blaine.

"He keeps fawning over that Kurt kid. He should just marry him." I nodded my head in agreement.

I already named my daughter Jasmine Nicole Sterling-Duval. I miss her every single day. I know that on day that I would need to tell Jeff that I had an abortion. I will have to face my fears and tell him, no matter what it costs me.

**Page Line**

For some reason this right here just seemed like the right thing to do and say. I apologize if you're in the library, slacking off at work, reading this on your phone on the bus, in a taxi, on your bike, in your house which is now full of a bunch of people staring at you like you're crazy, and you just started to cry.

I need to give you all virtual hugs! *Hugs* *Gives tissue* *hugs again* (So sad) (It's alright Simon.)

LONG LIVE NEFF!


	9. Chapter 9

A Little Love 9

Rated: T+ (For mentioning sex)

It's Christmas!

I've heard it said that the best presents come from the heart. I mean, I wouldn't know. I'm so poor the best thing that anyone ever gets from me is nothing. I don't even have enough money to buy the stuff to make them something from scratch.

To recompense for the angst and drama of the last chapter, this one will be fluff and humorous. You need it for having to suffer from that last chapter.

Disclaimer: You should know what I don't own.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

Three days. Three days until Christmas. I wasn't looking forward to it. Why?

First of all, I just found out that my cousins and aunt and uncle were coming over. Secondly, none of my pants fit. Thirdly, my thighs are getting bigger. And fourthly, NONE OF MY FUCKING PANTS FIT!

I was stuck wearing some of Finn's old pants until Christmas. They're too long and a little wide in the waist. So I've been wearing my worst nightmare: Sweatpants. Blaine made sure of one thing though. He made sure that they were Aeropostle.

Let me take you through a run-through of all of my cousins before I end this.

Marcos: He annoys everyone within a half mile radius. He better not do anything to irritate me because the last time I ended up bitch slapping him across his face. He had to wear my handprint across his face for two weeks.

Claire: I never liked her. She always flirts outrageously with any guy who talks to her. She is attractive. Not gorgeous, but cute in an elfish way. I know, like me.

Kristin: I love her! She has my eye for fashion and is like a female carbon copy of me. She's 17, very curvy, and has long, long (Almost touching her butt) black hair with blonde and brown highlights. She also has two long curly red streaks next to her bangs and red tips. Her mom's still pissed about the highlights. She also rarely talks, but when she does its musical. She can also sing. Wait, I'm rambling.

Demon: Not Demon, like the devil, Deh-mon. I don't understand. Nobody does. He's like another copy of Kristin complete with highlights and everything. He doesn't talk. At all. Not a word. But he talks to me and Kristin. His parents think he's stupid. When someone gets mad at him they call him demon.

Aunt Jenny: Over-protective. That's the only word that describes her. Did I neglect to mention that she freaked when Kristin got her eyebrow, tongue, lip, nose, belly button, and got three more ear piercings. Don't worry; she took out the nose piercing.

Uncle Tomas: The laid-back parent. He's the one who gave Kristin the money to get her piercings.

So now that you've done cousin 101, let us get to the mayhem.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

"Kurtie!" Kristin shouted. She threw her arms around me. Demon wrapped his six year old little arms around my legs.

"Let's go to your room. We have a LOT to talk about." Kristin told me. Demon followed like her lapdog. Like normal. She didn't mind.

Blaine was sitting on the bed listening to music. I walked over and pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"BLAINE ANDERSON MY COUSINS ARE HERE!" He jumped about a foot in the air. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Help Carole because you claimed that you are invalid." Huh. Hilarious." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the room.

I heard him slide down the stairs.

"I'M OK!"

**Page Line (Kurt)**

I closed my door and sat back down on my bed and she followed. Demon sat on her lap and was mindlessly playing with her hair which was curled for today.

"Who was that?" Kristin asked.

"My boyfriend." She covered Demon's ears.

"Pop ya cherry yet?" I nodded.

"I actually have something to tell you." She uncovered Demon's ears.

"You're pregnant." Said a small voice. Demon brushed away the red bang that had fell into his face.

"I know where babies come from. Mommy told me the stork bought me but Kristin told me the REAL story."

"Kristin!"

"I spared the gory details. About the…"

"NO!" Kristin was laughing hard.

"About the what? Kurtie, if you won't tell me I'll ask Kristin. Or daddy."

"I already had to explain to a seventeen year old how I got pregnant. I don't want to explain it to you."

"Alright sweetheart. What role do I play in this baby's life?" Kristin asked. "Because I would be interested in being the aunt."

"But you're my cousin." I tried to reason. Demon was poking me in my stomach. "Stop that demon." He smiled up at me and kissed me on my cheek.

"All the more reason that I should! And in the future if you ever need a cheap baby-sitter I'll be there. So what grade is your baby daddy in?"

"He's a junior."

"And you're a senior. What are you doing about it then?"

"I'm not going to college next fall."

"I know that. Let me rephrase this question: What are you doing about it then?"

"I'm staying in Lima with Blaine until he graduates?" Was that the correct answer?

"What are you doing about it then?" She shouted. She stood up. She started to pace the room with an irritated looked on her face.

"I don't know what you're asking." I told her exasperated.

She plopped down on the bed and looked at me. Her blue eyes flickered gold in the light. Her red lipstick was bright against her pale face.

"It's the twenty-third of December. What are you going to do?"

"Keep the baby and then jump ship to New York City with Blaine who's going to become a lawyer."

"That's what you're going to do."

"You needed an actual summary of what we're going to do?"

"Yes. I need to tell you something so…Demon! Out! Now!" The younger sibling cooperated and left.

"What is it?" Why are people telling me secrets? I mean Nick's had me in tears for hours and Blaine was sitting next to me trying to calm me down for the better half of four hours.

"You know how my mom wouldn't let me lose my virginity until I was 18?" I nodded my head. Where was this going? She leaned closer to me.

"I lost it." She whispered. She leaned back at me and smiled. "Mom freaked out when she heard. You know that she and my dad had stopped after Demon. It was hilarious to see the look on her face."

"Some odd reason I was waiting for the explanation on why she freaked and she was in your room."

"Ok." She and Santana were going to have a lot to talk about it. "So he slowly stripped me down…"

"Skip that part!"

"Ohhh. Right. So Mike and I…"

"You two are still dating? Sorry." She glared at me.

"So Mike and I were on my bed. We got to that point of it; I mean you would know you got pregnant. This is another back story: I made my doctor put me on birth control on my last visit. So back to the current, I moaned and my mom thought that I was in trouble so she ran up the stairs and busted into my room. She caught him still going."

I was in tears by this moment. It was from pure hilarity.

"Ok, so she shut the door and waited for him to finish. When she opened the door again he was still inside panting from his release. She literally yanked him out, I was very disappointed, and she made him run out of the house naked and then threw his clothes out the window."

I was still laughing very hard. I stopped remembering what happened the last time I laughed that hard. I almost ended up peeing myself.

"So then she told my dad and he was happy but he pretended that he was angry. They decided that my punishment during the break was to spend our visit with our celibate cousin Kurt Hummel." She smiled and I chuckled at the comment.

"So my mom lectured me on how I could've gotten pregnant because he didn't use a condom, she doesn't know I'm on birth control and she made me take four pregnancy tests and they all came out negative. And my dad just gave me a box of condoms and four rules."

"What are these rules?"

"Number 1: If they are home be quiet. Number 2: Do it at his house. Number 3: Do it in the back of his truck. Number 4: If my mom catches me again, he's giving me the garage."

"Should we go save my boyfriend?"

"We should. I want to hear his voice."

**Page Line (Burt)**

"Burt, I'm a bad parent." Jennifer told me.

"Why?" I was curious. She sounded upset.

"She's still upset because she caught Kristin having sex with her boyfriend Mike." Marcos spoke up.

"Marcos I don't like that word."

Blaine came into the room and looked around. He squinted his eyes at Claire who was smirking at him.

"Hi! My name is Blaine." He stuck his hand out and Jennifer shook it.

"Jenny Hummel. I'm Burt's sister. And who are you to the family? A friend?"

"He's Mr. Smexy." Claire told me.

"And he's taken." Finn said.

"By who?" Claire asked irritated.

"Kurt."

"So this is Kurt's boyfriend. I was dying to meet him." Marcos said.

"I guess I'll go and help Carole." He walked slowly limping a little. I need to ask him about that later.

"Is Kurt still a virgin?" Jenny asked.

"No." I said. I was taking in the expression on her face.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

Were they seriously talking about this?

"Blaine are you ok?" Carole asked.

"Yeah Carole. I just fell down the stairs."

"Do you need me to look at it?" I lifted my leg and pulled of my pant leg. Right where I fell there was big purple and greenish bruise on my leg.

"We need to ice that down."

**Page Line (Burt)**

"You let him have sex?" My sister was trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Well considering the fact that my son's pregnant, I think that they do."

"Kurt's going to have a child? Isn't he supposed to go to college?" She had an arrogant expression on her face and put her hand on her hip.

"He's not starting college. We'll explain everything tomorrow. Now that you are staying in my house for the holidays, I need you all to be under your best behavior, Marcos."

He raised his hand in defeat and went to the living room.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

Kristin and I were walking down the stairs.

"MOM! I FOUND STUFF OUT!" Demon shouted as he was coming from the bathroom upstairs.

I walked over to the couch and faked exertion. I collapsed on the couch with one arm hanging off and my leg touching the floor. Kristin giggled.

I sat up and saw Claire trying, and failing, to flirt with Blaine. My poor, sweet boyfriend looked frazzled and was limping.

"Blaine? What happened?" I looked at his leg. I began to tear up.

"I just hurt my leg." Tears started to fall down to my cheeks. Kristin went to one side while Blaine limped over to the other.

"This…is…all…my…fault." I was in borderline hysteria. "I…should've seen…if…you…were alright…this is all…my fault." I was hugging myself and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Shhh…" Kristin was rubbing my back in soothing circles while Blaine had my head in his lap. He was stroking my hair. Someone opened the door.

"Hey! What's wrong with princess?" Noah.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

"I fell down the stairs and he freaked out." I held out my leg for Puck to see. My leg was swelling a little.

"You should go to a doctor." Kurt busted into a new wave of tears. I pulled him into my lap while Demon (Kurt gave me a run-down like he did to you) sat in Kristin's lap.

"Is he going to be ok?" The whole house seemed to stop. Kurt even stopped crying. Kurt told me that he never spoke.

"D-D-Demon? Did you just speak?" Jenny said. The younger boy nodded his head and ran into Burt's awaiting arms. Santana walked into the house.

"Noah what's taking so long?" She put her hand on her hip and stared at Kristin.

**Page Line (Santana)**

"Kurt we're supposed to go somewhere remember?" I told him still looking at Santana.

"Long time no see huh Satan?" The girl quirked her lips into a smile.

"Yeah, we're going for last minute Christmas shopping." Santana said.

"Uh…maybe, not now."

"Please Kurt? Blaine'll be safe. We'll make Finn protect him." I got down on my knees. "Please, please, please, !"

"Fine." He stood up and left Blaine to ice his leg in peace.

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

We were at JCPenny waiting for Kurt to try on some things that his cousin and Santana had thrown at him.

"Kurt come out!" I shouted.

"I already did Noah!"

"What?"

"I already came out! Remember? You used to bully me because of it?"

"Oh." Santana was laughing at something that Kurt's cousin said.

The girl pushed right pass me and crawled under the door that Kurt was getting dressed behind.

"Kristin! Give a person fair warning!" He squeaked. Santana crawled in after her.

I heard hushed conversations and happy squeaking. They came out (Hehe, I get it now) ten minutes later.

"Ok we're ready to go." Kurt said.

We went to the checkout line and paid for our stuff. We went to the food court to find something quick to eat. Kurt's cousin stopped, checked her phone, and then threw it on the ground.

"That lying, cheating, stupid, dumb FUCK!" She turned a full circle and sat on the ground.

"Kristin, how about we eat so then you can think clearly." Kurt offered.

"You're just at that part of the pregnancy that all you think about is food." She muttered.

"Yes I do."

Kristin (That was her name I think) and I wanted Sbarro and Kurt and Santana wanted Subway.

Kristin and I stood right next to her in line.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My best friend caught my boyfriend cheating on me. Her being a good friend she decided to confront him about it. He told her that he was cheating on me and that he has been since we were going out." She looked pissed. I looked at her closely.

I was looking at her lip ring. She stuck her tongue out and I saw that it was pierced.

"How many piercings do you have?"

She looked up.

"Twelve, counting my ears. I just don't have earrings in all the ear holes."

"Wow."

"I was going to get a nipple ring but, of course, my mom said 'NO!'"

I kept thinking about her. She looked a little like Kurt. If Kurt had large breasts, was curvy, had body piercings, and wore makeup that is. I had a funny feeling in my chest and stomach.

I know this feeling. Besides being turned on. The feeling was love. Uh-oh.

**Page Line (Demon)**

"Say something else." My mom asked.

"Something else." I jumped down from my uncle's arms. "Can I have a cookie?" Uncle Burt nodded his head.

I sat down on the couch next to Blaine.

"Hi! My name's Demon." I stuck out my hand. Even though I spend all my time with Kristin doesn't mean that I don't know proper manners. He shook it smiling a little.

"Blaine."

"I know. Kurt talks about you a lot. He said you sing nice. Can you sing me something? Never mind. You're hurt." I know that I speak fast but he's probably used to it.

Uncle Burt brought me some cookies.

**Page Line (Claire)**

"Hi Blainey. Can I call you that?"

"No." He looked at me.

"You have pretty eyes." I sat down next to him.

"Claire Jamie Hummel, stay away from my boyfriend." I had blushed a dark shade of red. I knew that this was coming. Kurt was walking towards him.

"Blaine I'm going upstairs! Don't injure yourself anymore! And Demon," My cousin looked up from his plate of cookies. "You're lucky I love you. Those are my cookies." They both smiled.

"Blaine, dear, can you help me set the table?" Carole asked Kurt's boyfriend.

"Sure." He got up limping only a tiny bit.

Hoe the hell did Kurt land that fine piece of ass?

**Page Line (Tomas)**

When everyone was seated for dinner, including a few of Kurt's friends, I think that their names were Santana and Noah, we started to talk.

"So, uh, Blaine. What are you going to do after you graduate college?" I asked him.

"Going to Law School. Either corporate or criminal." I saw Kurt shudder net to him. "Or corporate."

"I can't do criminal law. All those dead children and rapes," Kurt shuddered again. "It's disturbing. And I don't want you coming home smelling like the dead." Blaine smiled at him and pecked his forehead.

"I won't."

"So Finn! How are you doing in school? What are you doing after you graduate?" My wife asked.

"I'm getting a high C in all of my classes. But I wouldn't be able to do it without Kurt. And after I graduate, I don't really know for real."

"Oh. That's nice. Kurt, what are you doing? How are you doing?"

"I'm in all honors classes with an A average and I'm applying to either NYU or Columbia for fashion design, business and management, creative writing, screen writing, film producing, or fine arts. Those will be my majors. My minors would be teaching, acting, and graphic design."

"It seems like you have this whole thing planned out. So who is going to take care of your baby?"

"I'm going to New York with them. I'll be a stay at home nanny." Noah told us.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to go to college too?" My wife asked. Kurt looked he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm taking night and afternoon classes. And it doesn't take that long for culinary arts. I'm gonna minor in business and management. Open my own restaurant. Be known as the Godfather."

"I'm coming too. Although I'll babysit whenever." Santana put in. She reminded me a little of Kristin. "And to keep certain jerks away from my favorite gays."

There was an awkward silence.

"What are you getting for Christmas?" I asked to no one in particular.

"A tattoo." Kristin mumbled.

"What did you say young lady?" My wife asked. Kurt had silent tears running down his face. She didn't notice.

"A tattoo." Her hair swayed slightly around her face.

"Who said….!" A loud sob broke out. Blaine had Kurt snuggled against his chest. My nephews' chest was heaving. Blaine was rocking him back and forth and singing a song that I couldn't quite make out.

Blaine looked up to Burt and when he nodded he took Kurt upstairs. Noah, Santana, Kirstin followed them. Demon stood up and cocked his head to the side.

"You aren't nice to her. She works so hard and you just talk her down. Not you daddy, mommy. I'm going to go help them with Kurtis."

I got up and walked to the bedroom we were staying in until New Years.

I was dumbstruck. Was I really the only parent who cared for her?

**Page Line** **(Santana)**

"Shhh…..It'll be ok. Shhh…I'm here. Don't worry I'm here." Blaine was trying to comfort Kurt. The boy started to laugh.

"I don't even know why I'm crying!" Kurt started to laugh softly and tightened his grip around Blaine.

"It's that point that you can blame the hormones." Blaine and Kurt shared a laugh.

There was the sound of feet and whispering.

"Kurt, I'm sorry for my wife's behavior tonight. I wish I can take it back, but only if I had a time machine," There was a chuckle from the outside. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm completely, incredibly sorry." Kurt jumped up from the bed and threw open the door. He quickly wrapped his uncle into a hug.

"It's not you, it's not even her. It's the damn hormones. It just clicked right then that…I was going to have a baby and everything was going to change soon."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"We should sing a song." I offered. The three boys stared at me like I was crazy. "It always makes me feel better about everything." Kurt smiled and went over to his IPod dock. He played around with his phone a bit before picking a song.

"It's something that we should all know." Kurt pointed at me before the music came on and I recognized the music.

(Santana)

'Stole a key

Took a car downtown where the lost boys meet, took a car downtown and took what they offered me

To set me free

I saw the lights go down at the end of the scene, I saw the lights go down and they're standing in front of me.

Wooh, ohh, ohh, ooh'

(Puck)

'And my scarecrow dreams, when they smashed my heart into smithereens, be a bright red rose come bursting the concrete.

Be a cartoon heart

Light a fire, a fire, light a spark

Light a fire , a flame in my heart.

We'll run wild; We'll be glowing in the dark.

Wooh, ooh, ooh, ooh'

(Blaine)

'We'll be glowing in the dark.

All the boys, all the girls, all that matters in the world

All the boys, all the girls, all the madness that occurs

All the highs, all the lows, as the room is spinning goes.'

Just as Kurt was about to start singing, Kristin started the last verse.

(Kristin)

'We'll run riot, we'll be glowing in the dark.

Wooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

So we soared luminous and wired, We'll be glowing in the dark'

She smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

"Love you cuzzy."

"Love you too."

**Page Line**

And done! You guys need to vote on the gender and leave a baby name because I have this epic ending planned out and it won't work because my fans give me the best ideas.

I plan on Santana wanting them to name it Xander if it's a boy.

If it's a girl her name currently is Tiffany.

Love. Penguins.


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Love 10

Alrighty then! We finally made it to that point. Ok. My friend and I (ahem) and Simon have been brainstorming baby names. These are the ones that I've picked so far:

Boy:

Alexander

Reed

Girl:

Tiffany

Disclaimer: I have no sandbox, so no. I don't own anything.

BTW: I love Wade/Unique on Glee.

**Page Line (Carole)**

**12 weeks**

"So what are you going to name the baby?" It was the day before New Years. After Jennifer had to suck up to my husband, Burt agreed to let them stay until the original date.

"Xander." Santana immediately said. Kurt glared at her. "What? Both you and I know we love some Buffy." Kurt smiled.

"Well I like the name Reed. Like the reed in an instrument." Blaine said. "You know it's going to be the best child ever because it's going to know how to play fifty instruments before it knows its name."

"How about Carlos?" Finn offered.

"Too close to Carl for my liking." Kristin said. "And I have bad experiences with people named Carlos."

"Well that was your fault. He looked like he belongs in an old Mexican-Cowboy movie from the 60's." Kurt said.

"He was cute!"

"Not an amazing argument."

"What about Tyler?" Kurt made a face and looked at Blaine. They had a silent conversation and shook their heads at the same time.

"So what names do we have now?" Kurt grabbed a small notebook off of the coffee table. The book contained everything that they needed to get ready for the baby.

"Xander!" Santana protested.

"Not Xander so much, but maybe Alexander? We could call him Xander for short?" Kurt told her. The Latina nodded her head and smirked.

"And Reed. Don't forget about that name." Kristin said.

"What names do we have if it's a girl?" Kurt said flipping through the book. "I really like Ambrosia."

"It depends on how she looks." Noah said. Both Kurt and Blaine stared at him. "If she has hazel eyes like Blaine then you can name her Ambrosia. It would be fitting for her." Kurt wrote the name into the book.

"Xaviere if it's a girl too." Kristin offered. "It's pretty. A female version of the name Xavier."

"I like it. Blaine?" Kurt said.

"I like it too. It sounds pretty."

After they had written down potential names Kurt put the book back onto the table where it was at and stretched out on the couch, head in Blaine's lap. Blaine had started to absentmindedly stroke Kurt's immaculate hair.

Blaine smiled and grabbed his phone. He frowned.

"Kurt, I need to go." Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's waist. He mumbled something that resembled a 'No.' into his stomach.

"It's an emergency." Kurt half-heatedly removed his arms and went over to Finn. "Santana I need you." The girl nodded her head.

"If she's going then I'm going." Kristin said. Blaine nodded and whispered in Noah's ear. The taller boy pulled back with an angered look on his face.

"I'll stay here." Blaine nodded.

He came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"It's Sebastian, and he's more hell-bent than before."

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**12 weeks**

Will he ever stop? He needs to get the hint that I don't like him. At all. I didn't bring Kurt because stress isn't good for the baby.

We were on our way to Scandals. He was just expecting me. Not my support system.

"Who the hell is this Sebastard guy?" Kristin asked from the back.

"Like you just said: a bastard who wants to break up Kurt and Blaine."

"Blaine'll never leave Kurt. If he does, I'll kick his ass from here to Timbuktu. Maybe even stuff his tiny body into a garbage bag and ship him to Abu Dhabi."

"Wow, I feel so loved." I told her as I pulled into a parking space.

We got out of the car and waited in the line.

"Hold on, I think I've been here before," Kristin said. We walked up to the bouncer and flashed the out ID's. "Hi, um, what was the name of the club before this?" Kristin asked the bouncer.

"Excite." He said waving us in.

"I remember coming here once last year. It was the last night it was open because the owner was being foreclosed."

We took a quick look around before spotting him at the bar.

"Hold on, I got this." I walked over to the bar.

"Hi." He said simply. I recognized that look in his eyes though.

"What do you want Smythe? I have matters to attend to."

"Like what? Fucking your horny boyfriend?"

"No. Taking care of my boyfriend. What do you want?"

"You. You're beautiful." I blushed in spite of myself. "He's never told you that has he? You always tell him that he's beautiful, but he never returns the favor. Why?"

"Because, when you love someone, some things are better left unsaid. Because you already know what they're going to say." I countered.

"But you still need to say them to reassure them."

"Why are we getting personal?"

"Because, I think I might be falling in love with you."

**Page Line** **(Kristin)**

**12 weeks**

"Blaine, Blaine! Wait!" I was running after him while Santana was interrogating Sebastian.

He finally stopped and turned around to face me. There were tear tracks on his cheeks. His nose was running slightly. His eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't. I don't. Please, I don't. I swear I don't."

"You don't what?"

"I don't." He sunk down by the car with his head in his hands.

**Page Line (Santana)**

**12 weeks**

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Nothing. We were talking and he just ran out of here."

"What did you say to him?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and met him face-to-face.

"I told him that I loved him." I pulled my hand away from his collar. "I don't know when I decided I just…love him."

"After putting him through hell, I'd run out on you too."

"You want to hear a story?"

"Not really."

"I've never been fucked. I've always been the fucker. You want to know why? I have the same gene that Kurt does. I wanted to have Blaine's baby.

"I always, since I've met him, imagined having a baby with his hair and eyes. I've always wanted that you know."

"So you tell him that you love him and expect him to run into your arms? Blaine loves Kurt so much that he'll kill for him."

**Page Line (Kristin)**

**12 weeks**

"And then he just told me that he loved me. I didn't know what to do. I just…ran."

"It's ok. Hopefully he won't take it the wrong way and chase after you. What do you want right now?"

"We need to get Santana. We need to go home. I need Kurt."

I nodded my head and helped him off the ground.

**Page Line (Santana)**

**12 weeks**

"I know that already. I can basically see the hearts in his eyes whenever they're around each other."

"Then why are you trying to break them up?"

"Because! I want Blaine!"

"Santana, let's go." Kristin came up behind me and touched my shoulder.

I stood up. "This was a nice chat. But I'll make sure that you stay away from the three of them. You as so much touch Kurt or think about it-"

"I'll castrate you with a rusty knife."

We both walked away to see Blaine sitting in the backseat of the car crying silently on the phone.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**12 weeks**

"Honey why are you crying?" Kurt asked me. I needed to hear his voice.

"It's nothing." I gave him a watery laugh. "I'm…over-reacting."

"Really? Normal people don't call their significant others crying."

"Sebastian…Told me that…that he loved me."

"Oh my God. What did you do?"

"The most dramatic exit ever. It'll probably even make Rachel proud."

"Are you ok?"

"At this point? I really don't know. I just need to see you. I just need to see you. Hold you."

"I'll be waiting. Do you want some hot cocoa?"

"When have I ever said no to your hot cocoa?"

I heard him laugh on the other line. I heard something fall.

"Ok. It'll be waiting for you. Hold on. Finn come and clean this up for me! I just knocked over three boxes of cereal."

"I really love you, you know that right?" I told him.

"I love you even more than you love me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me Hummel."

"You're on Anderson. You're so amazing."

"Thank you."

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**12 weeks**

The minute that Blaine walked through the door I was hugging him. He hugged me back hard.

"I missed you."

"I missed you."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Sweetie."

"My thighs hurt."

Blaine laughed against my neck and pulled away.

"I think that you promised me Hot Cocoa first."

I grinned and went to the kitchen to grab the two mugs.

We went upstairs to my bedroom and sat on the bed together.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not at all."

"You're going to have to talk about it sooner than later."

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to get my mind off of it right now."

"Alright. You promise?"

"I promise." I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you."

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

**12 weeks**

"So what happened?" I asked them. Kurt doesn't just give out random hugs.

"Sebastian told Blaine that he loved him." Kristin said. She flopped sown on the couch right next to me.

"What the hell?"

"Blaine just broke. He doesn't want that life. He wants Kurt."

"So what happened for real? Like what was the story?"

"They were talking and he just came out and said that he loved him." Santana told me.

I was sitting down quietly fuming.

"Noah?" Kurt asked me. He was walking down the stairs in penguin pajama pants and blue t-shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a diet mountain dew?"

**Page Line (Santana)**

**12 weeks**

"Where's Blaine?" I asked Kurt.

"Upstairs talking to his brothers."

"He has two brothers?"

"Cooper is 25 and Bradley is 20. They all really don't talk that much."

"So, you left?"

"I wasn't doing anything important. Just lying down on the bed while he was telling Cooper that he was going to be an uncle."

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**12 weeks**

"How is that possible?" Cooper asked me.

"Well, I…"

"NO! I know how babies are made, just how?"

"Blaine fucked his gorgeous boyfriend."

Cooper made a gagging noise while a gaped through the phone.

"Bradley! Stop that!" I squeaked.

"Well it's true. You stuck your-"

"BRADLEY!" Cooper and I yelled.

"Even when I'm not at home I still get scolded for simple things."

"Yes Brad. Because we are exactly like Mom and Dad."

"But seriously, I'm going to be an uncle? Is it a boy or girl? When's the due date?"

"Yes, I don't know, and sometime in early July."

"Wait all this stuff is new to me! Why wasn't I informed of most of this stuff?"

"Because, you are the most childish of all of us."

"So untrue."

"Brad, I can hear you sticking your tongue out at us."

"Damn. I thought that I could get away with it this time."

"Shut up please. So Blaine, where are you at this moment? I know you aren't home because when I called mom and dad they were on a trip to Paris."

"I'm staying with Kurt and his family."

"To stay close to your true family."

"Yeah. You need to be close to Kurt. And the baby."

"Are you like bi-polar or something like that?" Bradley said.

"Way to ruin the moment." I told him.

"Well younger brothers I have a date tonight. She's tall, pretty, blonde, and muscular. She's a gymnast."

"Way to go bro!" Bradley yelled into the phone.

"What is your sexuality?" Cooper asked him.

"I think I'm bi-sexual. But I don't really care what you are."

"So you're pansexual."

"Pretty much."

"Well I love you both." I told them.

"Wait, where you goin'"

"To eat. I'm a human being too you know."

"I thought that you only ate rainbows and gummy bears."

There was a terse silence as I furrowed my brows.

"Cooper told me that." Bradley said it quickly and hung up his line.

"Cooper Elvira Anderson."

"Uhh…Oops. I left my oven on. I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and left me all by myself on the phone.

I crawled off of the bed and shook my head.

My brother doesn't cook.

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

**12 weeks **

I was going through the fridge trying to find the bottle of Mountain Dew I got for Kurt. Blaine walked into the kitchen, grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a spoon, and sat down on a chair.

"Hey." I told him. He didn't look up or say anything in response. I looked at him and saw that he had earphones in his ears.

I pulled one out.

"What are you listening to?"

"'The Scientist' by Coldplay. I'm just…overwhelmed."

"Noah! What the hell is taking so long?"

"I'm talkin' to the baby daddy!"

"Blaine's down here?" I heard him walking towards the kitchen. He was Blaine and smiled.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**12 weeks**

"How was the talk with your brothers?"

"Well I learned that Bradley is Pan-sexual."

"That's strange. But hey, it was either that or Bi."

This was coming from the boy, who last year, said that Bi-Sexual people were actually gay and were afraid to show it.

He sat down on my lap. He also buried his head in my neck, the scent of cinnamon indicated that he had recently been chewing cinnamon gum.

"You smell like sweat and must."

"Thank you?" Puck just smiled and laughed.

"Did you ever get my damn pop?"

"No I didn't get your soda." Puck told him.

"Ew."

"What?"

"You said soda."

"Yeah, and?"

"It sounded so gross."

"Why?"

"I have never, ever in my life, heard someone say soda instead of pop."

"Yes you have."

"Well yeah. But with you saying it makes it sound all gross."

"Why?"

"Because you say it all grossy."

I chuckled at the exchange between the two boys.

"Honey?"

"Huh?" He asks stealing some of my peanut butter.

"Is grossy even a word?"

"Probably not. But that doesn't mean that I can't say it anymore." He sticks his tongue out at me and resumes eating my peanut butter.

Finn walked down the stairs after about two minutes of comfortable silence. He threw a green bottle in the recycling bin that was just out the back door.

"Finn, have you seen my Mountain Dew?" Kurt asked head still buried in my neck.

Finn looked like a deer caught in headlights. He did that awkward shuffle he was accustomed to when he did something he wasn't supposed to.

"Um, I may or may not have drunk it." Kurt's head snapped up.

"Finnegan! That was mine!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Kurt's eyes started to tear up.

"Finn that was mine." Kurt whined. He buried his head in my neck and continued to sob silently while I was trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry! I'll walk to the store and get you another one." Finn grabbed his house keys off the counter, threw on some shoes, and ran out the door.

After the door was slammed shut Kurt began to laugh into my neck.

"I guess a few more months of this won't hurt." He picked his head up and wiped his eyes.

"Don't do that! I thought that you were actually crying for a minute." Puck said.

"I knew that he a taken my Mountain Dew. The trick was to make him admit it and get me a new one. I saw him take it up after I came down here."

"So you set the whole thing up?" Puck asked.

"You've known Kurt longer. How are you not aware of what he was incapable of doing?"

"I guess that I never really paid attention."

"Oh Noah. You have some much to learn." Kurt got off my lap and walked over to Puck. He gently kissed the boy on his cheek and walked up the back stairs.

"And Blainey?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you get into bed tonight, please take a shower." He smiled.

**Page Line**

WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm sorry. I yelled at you.

PLEASE READ! EMERGENCY!

Just in case you are wondering, I will be doing a sequel after this is over and done. I already have a title in mind: A Lot of Heart.

As for the names, you can leave a review with a name or you can PM me. If you do that, I'm only available on the weekends. You can also vote on the gender of the baby on my page if you haven't already done so yet.

As for A Stupid Game, I'm sorry. If someone wants to help me with it please PM me. As of like, whenever.


	11. Chapter 11

A Little Love 11

All Right! Here I am! Woooo! All right I'm done.

Soo…Anybody Hungry? JK. So the baby names that I have are as followed: Darren and Demetria. – Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter.

I liked those two and I can so imagine them naming their kids that. I have taken the name Darren into consideration, but if the baby is a girl, then her name probably WILL be Demetria.

I'm probably boring you by this time soo ONWARD. (Stop acting like a dorkwad) (Shut up Simon) I will be skipping to January 12, a week into school.

Disclaimer: Nothing. Not even a tire swing.

AND ,sorry :(, The song(s) used is: 'The Scientist' By Coldplay.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

We've been in school for a week now and nobody outside family and Glee know about the baby. I don't trust telling anybody else. Although I might be paranoid, I think that they'll go straight to Ben Israel and tell him. It'll them be all over the school within a matter of minutes.

I've been on edge; close to stressing, but not enough to put the baby into any harm. Blaine, the wonderful man that he is, has been keeping me calm. Backrubs, bubble baths, even letting me sleep on him during Glee.

I was a little over 14 weeks along, so I was beginning to show slightly. It made me happy to think that I was creating a little life inside of me. It seemed so unrealistic at times, like any second I could wake up from some strange, elaborate dream.

BANG! I felt myself being careened into a locker with my shoulder. I saw to jocks going down the hallway high-fiving each other and laughing at me. I stood there with my back against the locker and trying to calm myself down. I saw two Cheerios go over to them and started to say something. Both of them paled considerably and went towards the direction of coach Sylvester's office.

I recognized them as Cassidy and Sunshine. They smiled.

"Hey Kurt!" Cassidy said. "We were getting sick of Roger and Malcolm so we decided to help you out."

"Yeah. Sylvester threatened our lives if anybody hurt 'Her Precious Porcelain'." Sunshine giggled at the end of sentence.

OK. Thank you for helping me Cassy and Sun." They smiled and continued to stare.

"So is it true?" Cassy asked.

"Is what true?" I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know, about the baby?" Sun asked.

I sighed and admitted defeat. I nodded my head yes not trusting my words.

Both girls squealed in excitement and did a happy dance.

"The rest of the girls wanted us to confirm it. Coach told us yesterday at practice." Cassy said.

"Yeah. But don't worry! You're secret is safe with us. She made us sign an agreement in blood. Literally." Sun said. Knowing Coach, that wasn't surprising. Sun grabbed my books while Cassy grabbed my messenger bag.

"So, who's the daddy?" Cassy asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Take a wild guess."

"Blaine. Duh Cassy." Sun said.

We arrived at the choir room where everyone was sitting in chairs talking, well everyone except for Blaine who wasn't there yet.

"Kurt! What are they doing here?" Rachel asked. "They could be more spies from Coach Sylvester."

"They helped me get here. I got pushed into some lockers and they helped me. End of story."

Rachel sat back down and was in the midst of throwing a hissy fit. I rolled my eyes for the second time in five minutes and sat in a chair in the back. Cassy and Sun set my stuff down on the chair next to me and gave me a kiss on both cheeks. They smiled and left the room with a chorus of 'Bye Kurt's!'

Practice was about to begin and Blaine still hadn't shown up. I was beginning to get worried. He was never late for a practice.

Mr. Schue walked into the room and announced the start of practice.

"Umm…Where's Blaine?" He was asking me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we have to start without him.

About halfway through practice we heard angry yelling. Rachel looked annoyed as she was in the midst of a solo.

The voices sounded familiar. I got out of my seat and looked outside. Blaine and his father were in the midst of an argument.

"-Wanna go back to Dalton!"

"It'll look better on a college application!"

"Then I'll go next year!"

Blaine turned around and stared at me. He smiled a little and took and deep breath.

Can I at least talk to my boyfriend about this?" Mr. Anderson nodded. I saw his eyes soften a little.

"What's going on?" I asked Blaine.

"My dad wants me go back to Dalton."

"Then go." He looked taken aback by what I had said.

"This means that I can't see you every day."

"Blaine. There is a thing called Skype and Facebook. We will survive." We both smiled.

"So you're ok with this?"

"Of course."

"What about _him_?"

"Don't worry about it. Ignore him, shun him from your life, ban him from your life cycle if that's what it takes." We laughed.

"I start again on Monday." I nodded my head. Will the constant separation be hard? Yeah. I've grown spoiled. Treated of seeing Blaine everyday and being showered in his affection.

"I have to get used to not seeing you all the time." He sighed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Since this'll be my last Glee rehearsal I think I should go sing a song," He turned back towards his dad. "I'm going back to Dalton." His dad smiled.

His dad went back to his car in the parking lot and Blaine and I went to the choir room.

"Blaine! Where were you?" Mr. Schue asked as we went into the choir room.

"Talking with my father. I have something to tell you all." He walked to the front of the classroom.

"You didn't break up with Kurt did you? Because if you did, I'll kill you."

"No. That's not it. I'm…going back to Dalton."

"AHA! I knew he was a spy!" Rachel exclaimed shooting up to her legs.

"Hold on Rachel, let him explain." Mr. Schue said before nodding back into Blaine's direction.

"My dad said that if I graduated from Dalton, it'll look better on a college application than graduating from here. As a formal farewell I'll be singing one of my favorite songs."

The music started and he closed his eyes.

'Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start.

Running in circles, coming up tails, heads on a science apart.

Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, take me back to the start.'

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

'I was just guessing at number and figures. Pulling the puzzles apart.

Questions of science, science and progress. Do not speak as loud as my heart.

And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh I rush to the start.

Running in circles, chasing our tails, coming back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy. Oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard.

I'm going back to the start.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

At the end of the song, most of the occupants in the room were in tears or on the verge of tears.

Blaine had told me why he liked that song so much. Coldplay was one of his favorite bands because when 'Fix you' came out, it was around the time that he was attacked. (A/N: If this is inaccurate, blame Global Warming)

He smiled at me and hugged me. The group let out a collective 'Awww!' and we started laughing to each other.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

The rest of the week went by in a blur. It was filled with Blaine packing his stuff and taking it back to Dalton. There was a tearful goodbye. As he drove there was a small fluttering in my stomach. I just chalked it up to nervousness. Blaine wasn't going to be at McKinley to protect me anymore.

Monday afternoon I got a text. It was from Blaine.

The Warblers are ecstatic to have me back. There are tons of questions why I left though. I told them it was a vacation away from their crazy. –Blaine

I felt that fluttering in my stomach again. And again. And again.

I bet they- I stopped texting. I felt a nudge against the side of my stomach.

Blaine! –Kurt

What's wrong? –Blaine

I just felt the baby move –Kurt

**Page Line**

Sorry this is so short. I have another chapter figured out already and it's going to be good.

LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR BABY NAMES! YOU WILL GET CREDIT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! THEY WORK FOR BOTH GENDERS. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

I'll stop shouting now. And, quick free advertising, please read Delirium and/or Pandemonium by Lauren Oliver. The books are really amazing.

And, something completely shameless here, I have another story. It's Klaine/Klainbastian/Seblaine. I won't tell you the name of it. It's a secret.

So. Peace, love, happiness, penguins, and peanut butter.


	12. Chapter 12

A Little Love 12

Follow me On Twitter: Kokomo234 or by my alter ego's name: Simon Tiffany Mathis.

Just so you know: My birthday cake will be tie-dye with horizontal stripes the colors of the rainbow. It will be decorated with penguins, and dinosaurs, and unicorns. It will say 'Happy 6.5th bertday.'

Anyway…Back to the story!

Disclaimer: Ummm…Powerade. Orange Powerade is all I have with me. And my Chinese workbook.

Warning: Total Neffyness in the beginning.

Song(s) used: 'Breakeven' The Script, 'Viva La Vida' Coldplay

**Page Line (Nick)**

Blaine was lying on his bed in our dorm with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ummm…Blaine either you're high or something really good happened." He sat up still smiling.

"I just got some really great news that's all." He said lying back down.

"What was it?"

"Kurt said that he felt the baby move." His smile grew impossibly wider.

My blood ran cold and I forced a smile.

"That's great Blaine." He sighed.

"I know Nick." I pretended not to hear.

"You want to go to dinner? I hear that we're having Salisbury steak tonight."

"You should tell him."

"Maybe we should Skype your grandma? She has no company."

"Nick!" Blaine said sternly. I turned around to face him.

"Kurt told me. He said that I couldn't tell anyone else. He wanted to tell me because he didn't want to bottle it up anymore Nick. I promised not to tell a soul. And I'll stick by that promise."

"I told him not to tell."

"I know that. He knew that and he felt really bad about it. He just wanted me to know. I'm sorry. I know I always screw things up." Blaine sat back down on his bed and went back to doing his homework.

"You're right. I should tell him. It would make things a lot easier. And who knows? Maybe one day in the future I'll have another child with him." Blaine smiled at me.

I took a deep breath and left my dorm.

**Page Line (Nick)**

I walked into Jeff's room and sat on his bed next to him.

"Hey." I kissed him on the side of his neck and smiled.

"How are you doing this fine, fine day?" He asked me.

"Good," I took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

"Are you dying?"

"No."

"Do you have cancer?"

"No."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"God no!" I shouted. He smiled at me in a 'Just joking' gesture.

"Then what is it?"

"I…I…It's…complicated." I knew that I was going to wimp out.

"So are you going to tell me or no?"

"Yes. I have to. Jeff. Remember last year? Before we met Kurt and I was sick?"

He nodded his head.

"When I went to the doctor she said that…that I was…" I took another deep breath.

"That you were what?"

"That I was pregnant." Jeff was as still as a statue. He had unshed tears at the corners of his eyes.

"You didn't tell me." He said so quietly, I could've mistaken his words for the wind.

"I was afraid."

"What did you do with it?"

"I had an abortion."

Jeff sighed and lay back on the bed and began to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you!"

"I know! I-I panicked! I was afraid that you'd break up with me." By this time I was crying. We were on opposite sides of the room. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings Jeff. I really am."

"Why did you do it?" Jeff's voice sounded hollow. It broke my heart.

"I had a sister named Lisa. She's 24 now. Anyway, she got pregnant her junior year of high school. Her boyfriend, Mathias, disappeared after she told him.

"It was awful. My parents called her everything from a slut to whore. She was devastated. She left the house and never called anybody. She didn't start calling me back until New Years.

"I didn't want to live with that verbal abuse. They say that stress is bad for the baby. I couldn't live with my parents hating me. I couldn't live with the fact that they didn't love me. That they couldn't even look at me without seeing the words 'Just like his sister.'" I began to cry. Sobs were heard throughout the room.

I felt Jeff's arms wrap around me and kiss my neck.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I understand why you did it. I'm sorry."

"It was a better reaction than what I was expecting."

"I wasn't going to yell at you." Jeff kissed me on the corner of my lips.

I sighed in contentment and kissed him back.

**Page Line (Nick)**

When I got back to my dorm room a few hours later (after some awesome make-up sex) I was surprised to see Kurt looking at a book. Blaine was strumming his guitar mindlessly and rocking from side to side.

"How about Columbia? They have a good fashion program."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short. You can get into Parsons with your eyes shut and both your arms tied behind your back."

"Honeys I'm home!"

They both muttered 'Hi.' and went back to their conversation.

"I know but, what happens if I don't get in?"

"You will. Now hush."

"But-"

"Hush child." Blaine put his finger in front of his mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed.

"So how'd it go?" Blaine asked after playing about three songs two times each.

"Good."

"See? It wasn't that bad." I threw a tube of chap-stick at him. He caught it and made a triumphant noise.

"Not for you maybe."

"Blainey?" I saw the boy roll his eyes.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Nick needs to sing to you." It wasn't a question or something that was debatable. It was a statement, which means I have to do it.

"No I don't Kurt. I told you everything was fine."

"But you still feel bad? How do you think that Jeff was feeling when you told him about the abortion?"

"Heartbroken."

Kurt shot up like a rocket. Blaine looked wary. Kurt just looked like he was super high.

"Wow. I'm surprised that you didn't throw up." I said.

"Breakeven!" When he said that I pictured the time Blaine said 'Eureka!' in the middle if math exams last year.

"Do you know how to play it on you guitar Blainey?"

"Yeah." He looked just as confused as I felt.

"I am officially the best person ever!" He started to get really excited. "I'll come to Warblers practice tomorrow to cheer you on Nicky!"

"What is Nicky doing exactly?" I asked.

"I'm guessing Nicky is going to sing." Blaine said.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

The song was beautiful and the only thing that I was afraid of was crying in the middle of the performance. I was always a little emotional with this song came on even when I wasn't pregnant.

I sat on my favorite couch a little before practice was going to start. I heard the door open and shut.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Fairyboy Hummel." It was Sebastian.

"If you touch me I'll scream." I said meekly. He chuckled.

"Oh well. There goes my fun."

I took a deep breath. I realized how childish this entire thing was. I was sick of the fighting and the arguing. It was causing me un-needed stress. If Blaine decides to leave me then he decides to leave me. He'll still be a part of the baby's life. If he decides to stay then that's his choice.

"Do you know what it's like to be on the bottom?" I asked him. I wasn't going to carry through on my threat. He didn't answer.

"It's not fun. It makes me sick to think that you are trying to take away the thing that keeps me afloat. It's already hard enough to not be able to see Blaine every day, but for you to try to steal him from me? That's downright cruel.

"I may play off as Mr. Strong, the person who can be there for everybody, the one you can count on when you're flailing, but I'm not. I'm weaker than I look. I'm weaker than I was before, because now I have two lives to look after: Myself and my baby, and if one of us were to die? I'd rather it be me than my child."

I kept my eyes locked on his the entire time and said every word consistently without stammering. My heart was still beating monotonously in my chest. I was strangely calm. He stood there with nothing to say.

"I'm sorry that you're disappointed. I'm sorry that I didn't surrender for you. I'm sorry that you expect everything that you want to be handed to you on a silver plate. I'm sorry that you're nothing but a spoiled brat. I'm sorry that you are pining over someone who doesn't want you. I'm sorry. I really am."

I stood my ground and stared him down. He sighed. And when he opened his mouth, I wasn't prepared for what came out.

"I'm sorry for myself."

**Page Line (Jeff)**

When we walked into the room we were all surprised to see Kurt. With Sebastian. And they were friendly. Talking. Kurt laughed at something he had said.

"Oh hey! Kurt! I didn't expect you to be here." David said.

"Oh well. There's nothing else better to do."

"What about going to school?" David asked sitting next to him.

"It's not like I'm missing anything important." He chuckled.

I sat on the other side of him.

Practice was about to start and there was no sign of my boyfriend or Blaine anywhere.

"Kurt. Where's Nick?" I asked him.

"He's coming so don't worry." When the council sat down Nick and Blaine walked inside.

David, Malcolm (a tanned, black haired Warbler) and Sebastian were sitting at the table in the front. David nodded towards Nick and Blaine.

"Due to some personal issues that happened last year I had a hard time telling people about it. I just recently told some people about that time after bottling it up for a while. I found that I ended up hurting people than helping them. I left them heartbroken and upset. And I found a song that communicates my feelings so, here I go."

Blaine started to play the guitar.

'I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing.

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in.

'Cause I got time while she got freedom.

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even.'

I knew what he was talking about. That's why Kurt was here. Nick wanted to tell me that he was sorry for hurting my feelings. That he was sorry for breaking my heart.

He was also trying to send me a message about his sister. How she's much happier now.

'Her best days will be some of my worst.

She's finally found that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart break no it don't break even…even…no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all chocked up and you're ok?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces.'

I understood this part. He was upset that he lied to me. It was eating away at him.

'They say bad things happen for a reason.

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving.

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even…no'

He was telling me that his sister was over what had happened, trying to let go. Nick on the other hand couldn't take what his parents had done to her.

'What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

What am I gonna say when I'm all chocked up and you're ok?

I'm falling too pieces, yeah.

I'm falling to pieces, yeah.

I'm falling to pieces.

One still in love while the other one's leaving

I'm falling to pieces.

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even.)'

I sighed in content and smiled. He was really making me happy.

'Oh, you got his heart and my heart and no one of the pain.

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh.

'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name.'

He was still upset that his sister left him with his parents all alone.

'I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces.' (A/N I forgot the ending of the song and my internet was turned off)

When he finished the room was stuck in a standing ovation. We were all shocked. Nick never sang with so much emotion and just…wow!

He smiled as all the Warblers went and gave him a hug.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

"So wait? You and Sebastian are friends now?" I asked. I was remembering the last time him and Kurt were in the same room together.

"I think. I don't know. I mean, we're not buddy-buddy, but we don't hate each other either."

"So you're ok now? Like the next time you see him you won't have the need to pull his hair out? Or threaten to stab him with a spoon?"

"You say it to Finn once and everyone holds it against you."

"He was trying to be helpful."

"Hasn't anyone ever told him not to wake me up? That's a death sentence! Now that I'm pregnant he was asking to sign his death certificate."

"It was a little extreme to want to stab him with a spoon though." I tried to reason with Kurt, but my attempts were futile.

"It was made out of plastic!"

"That doesn't make it ok!"

"Oh well. He survived didn't he?"

"You are absolutely crazy."

"But you love me still right?"

"How could I not?" We both smiled at each other. Kurt grabbed his coat.

"Well I have to go now. You know with school and everything. So it's back home, alone, with no one to snuggle with, no one to hold me."

"Stop being so over-dramatic, and you can ask Finn to do all that stuff."

Kurt looked like I just stabbed his best friend. "There are certain boundaries that siblings can cross. Snuggling a pregnant sibling is not one of the boundaries that is permissible to cross."

"I'm sorry, but the Warblers are like a family. So technically they're my brothers, and they've seemed to have crossed every boundary imaginable."

"Like…?" Kurt asked.

"When Wes once had chicken pox, he literally paid David and me to rub Calamine Lotion all. Over. His. Body."

Kurt was chuckling.

"And once we had to cut off Jeff pants because he accidentally glued himself to a chair. And I can't tell you how many times I had to hand Nick his towel to dry off because when he was in the shower because he forgot it. Oh! One time I remember that we had to help Thad into the shower."

"Why?"

"Because he's super OCD and we had a syrup balloon fight. Thad was refusing to touch his clothes, shoes, and hair because he was having a borderline panic attack and nervous breakdown at the same time. We had to calm him down and get him into the shower."

"Ummm….I don't really know what to say to that."

"Nobody does really."

**Page Line (Quinn)**

"Your assignment for the week is the past. Look at a time in your life and express it in music. Would anyone like to go first?" Since yesterday Mr. Schue has wanted us to get back on track. It's been proven to be difficult because no one feels the mood anymore.

I raised my hand. I have the perfect song. When I went home yesterday a song played that I enjoyed. It described my life perfectly.

"Ok Quinn! You have the floor!" I stood up straightened my dress out and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Kurt," The boy looked up. "I understand what you're going through: the anger, the lack of power. Despite what you believed, when you were on the Cheerios, you were invincible. You were the only one that stood up to Sylvester, you had most of the Cheerios on your beck and call, and most of the other people bowed down to you.

"They were afraid of the ferocity of your bitch glare, the sharp words, and that you had Sylvester as a secret weapon against the ones you hated. When I fell that year you were the first to help and the first to ask me if I was ok. So, even though we are two totally different people we are the same. So, this song is to me and you."

I walked over to Brad and told him the song. I did the same to the band. They were waiting for my cue. I nodded.

'I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave to word.

Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets that I used to own.

I used to roll the dice, fell the fear in my enemy's eyes.

Listen as crowd would sing "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed one me.

And I discover that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.'

I looked around the room Kurt was smiling at me and Mr. Schue was nodding approvingly. Kurt began to sing the chorus.

'I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman Calvary choirs singing. Be my mirror, my sword, and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field.

For some reason I can't explain, once you go there was never, never an honest word.

And that was when I ruled the world.'

I held his hands in mine and smiled. Right now, we were the only two people in the room as far as I'm concerned. Kurt sang the next verse.

'It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in.

Shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become.'

This line defined the both of us. He became someone entirely different to please his dad, and I became the punk me because I was angry at the world for taking everything from me.

'Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate.

Just a puppet on a lonely string, oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman Calvary choirs singing. Be my mirror, my sword, and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field.

For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name.

Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world.'

We sang the last few lines together.

'I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman Calvary choirs singing. Be my mirror, my sword, and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field.

For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name.

Never an honest word,

But that was when I ruled the world'

When it ended the room was giving us a standing ovation.

"Now that's how it's done!" Mr. Schue called out.

*cue glee 'Ehhhhhhhh, bing!' noise*

**Page Line**

Whew! Sorry for the wait! But I have important news. I'm out of school and can write more often. I can't guarantee updates because, well, it's summer and I have things to do.

Anyways so far only five people voted for the gender. You guys need to vote.

Baby names were given to me by the following: Mercedes Anderson and an anonymous reviewer by the name of Shelby.

Mercedes Anderson:

Danile (Dan-ee-la) –both genders

Rose

Joss

Ryly (Riley) –both genders

Anna Josephine

Hunter

Elizabeth

Marc

Ashly

Zory (Zor-ee) –both genders

Raini

Jake

Tobi (Toby) –both genders

The anonymous reviewer named Shelby:

Boy:

Eli Jacob (EE-Lie)

Manson Lee

Kaleb Anthony

**Special name (I loved it):**

Dalton Harry

Girl:

Amiee Lynn (Uh-May)

Uae Marie (U-Ay)

Truly Rose

**Special name (I loved this):**

Kailun Elizabeth

K is for Kurt and AI is for Blaine. LU are letters in Hummel and N is the second and last letter in Anderson. Elizabeth is for Kurt's mom.

If you review you get a slice of virtual birthday cake. I'm just sayin'.


	13. Chapter 13

A Little Love 13

Follow me on Twitter Kokomo234.

Well hey there! Kurt's about 16 in half weeks pregnant. He will be 18 weeks on the 9th of February, but they are going to the appointment on Valentine's Day.

Disclaimer: I only own the baby. But even then it's somehow Kurt's and Blaine's. Which means, in some twisted way that the baby belongs to RIB. I still have Orange Powerade though.

Song(s) used: 'Boston' Augustana

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

"So when's the baby due?" I asked. After Glee Kurt had asked me to drive him home, part of the reason was because he was tired and the other part was because he didn't feel like driving.

"Sometime in June or July. I don't know."

"What's wrong? You seem all sad and stuff."

"You have your boyfriend move back to his old school that is two. Hours. Away."

"Oh. I would say that I know how you feel, but I don't. So I can't say that." Princess smiled at that.

"Hey Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm supposed to tell you that Kristin's starting here tomorrow." I stared at him.

"As in your cousin?"

"No the stripper."

"Wait. You know a stripper name Kirsten?"

"That's not the point!"

"Why is she starting here though?"

"My dad thought it would be a nice break from her family. I mean she is the oldest and doesn't get much privacy and she's getting kind of sick of them."

"So she's moving into your house?"

"Yeah. She started to move in when Blaine started to move out."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"The same reason that you're asking questions: Because you like them."

We rode in silence for the rest of the way to the Hudmel house. When I pulled up in the driveway Kurt turned to look at me. The smile on his face was starting to creep me out a little.

"And Noah? I do know a stripper named Kristin."

And with that he climbed out of the car and walked into the house.

**Page Line (Burt)**

"Hey kiddo! How was school?"

"Eventful. I'm hungry though. Do we have any Nutella?" I sighed. The craving started to happen the week that Blaine left. Of all weeks this boy chooses the one that Blaine isn't there for.

"Yeah. It's on the counter."

Kurt smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle B! I'm Home!" Kristin shouted when she walked through the door.

Kurt came out of the kitchen with the Nutella and Oreos.

"So, what did you think of the school?" Kurt asked her. He sat down next to me and began to dip the Oreo in the Nutella.

"The school's a shithole."

"Hey! Language. The baby is beginning to hear stuff." Kurt told her around a mouthful of Oreo and Nutella.

"I'm sorry? As Uncle B so proudly stated before, I have no brain to mouth filter."

I nodded my head. She could be sweet, but at the same time she was very mean.

"And that's the one way that you can tell that you're related to me."

"Damn. It's the only way that you can tell that you're a Hummel."

"That and the eyes." They both nodded their heads.

"Kurt, are you driving her to school tomorrow?" I asked him. I wonder if he's still allowed to drive.

"No actually. I was catching a ride with Noah tomorrow. He said that the stress of driving on top of having a baby wasn't exactly the best combination."

Kirsten smiled and Kurt gasped.

"I would clap my hands in excitement, but I don't want to put my Nutella on the table."

"Shut up, Kurtis!"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" They both shouted at the same time.

**Page Line (Mr. Schue)**

**17 weeks**

"How was everyone's February 2nd?" I asked. They all responded unenthusiastically.

There was the sound of shoes against the ground right behind me. I turned around and saw Kurt and another girl.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue. I had to help her find the choir room." Kurt told me. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

"My name is Kristin Donner-Hummel. I am your dearest Kurt Hummel's cousin."

"Are you going to audition?" She looked at me and nodded.

"I will be singing one of my favorite songs." Kurt sat down in his chair and smiled at her.

'In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun…

Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and the tears are shed,

This world you must've crossed…she said…

You don't know me; you don't even care, oh yeah,

She said

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains…oh yeah,'

Right now her voice was phenomenal. I looked over at Rachel who was glaring holes in the girls' head.

'Essential yet appealed; carry all your thoughts across

An open field,

When flowers gaze at you…they're not the only ones who cry

When they see you

She said…

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains…oh yeah,.

She said I'll think I'll go to Boston

I think I'll start a new life,

I think I'll start over, where no one knows my name,

I'll get out of California; I'm tired of the weather,

I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain

Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,

I think that I'm just tired

I think that I need a new town, to leave all this behind…

I think I need a sunrise. I'm tired of the sunset,

I hear it's nice in the summer; some snow would be nice…oh yeah,

You don't know me; you don't even care, oh yeah…

Boston…where no one knows my name…yeah

Where no one knows my name…

Where no one knows my name…

Boston…

No one knows my name.'

She finished the song and everyone was clapping. She was spectacular.

"Well! Welcome to Glee Club!"

**Page Line (Mercedes)**

"Hey Santana! Can we talk for a minute?" She looked confused.

"What's up Wheezy? You having troubles with Sam?" There was her normal Santana like behavior.

"I am willing to put aside our differences for the time being. We need to call a secret New Directions and Warbler meeting."

"Why?"

"We need to plan Kurt and Blaine a baby shower. Their baby will enter this world in style. And this isn't going to be something simple either. It has to be Kurt-worthy. You in?" I stuck out my hand.

Santana thought it over for a few minutes, smiled, and stuck out her own hand.

"Deal."

**Page Line (Noah)**

"Uhh. Kirstin? Would like to go on a date with me?"

"This close to Valentine's Day? Are you just using me so you won't be lonely?" She gasped and pressed her hand to her chest. "I have to say Noah, you disappointed me. I thought you were better than that."

I stood there speechless for a little bit. Then she smiled.

"I'm just kidding! Man, you're worse than Hudson! Friday at seven." She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

**Page Line (Rachel)**

She could replace me! I need to get into NYADA. She was talking to Puck.

"Kristin was it?"

"Yeah. I hope my name isn't Roger." Puck snickered behind her.

"Can we talk? It's really important."

"Bye Puck." She said.

"It's just Noah."

"Well, bye Noah." She was blushing.

I led her to an empty classroom.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I am the female captain of Glee Club." I stuck out my hand for a handshake. "I hope that your time with the New Directions will be great." She shook my hand. "Any questions or comments?"

"Are you going to send me to a crack house?"

"No."

"And have you ever noticed that if you say the Glee Clubs name really fast it sounds like 'Nude Erections'? That is like, the wankiest thing ever."

She was crude and she wasn't polite at all. But this was a good acting exercise and that is what I need to make it big.

"Any more questions?"

"Just one. Is Finn always that clueless?"

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!"

"I'm not trying to be offensive. I was just wondering."

"Well don't. Whatever already happened is none of your business." She looked stupefied for a moment. I smiled.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?"

"You weren't here for it, so it shouldn't matter." I walked out of the room.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

"Bradley! I don't want to know about this!" I threw my phone against the couch in the practice room. I shuddered.

"Uhh…Blaine? What's wrong?" Nick asked me.

"Talk to my brother."

He picked up the phone.

"Hi Brad! What? No. You don't tell people that. I don't care if he was hot. No! Well duh. That's blatantly obvious. Bradley, no one cares about your newly discovered pan-sexuality. I love you too?" Nick hung up my phone.

"That was the worst thing he has ever said to me. Ever."

"Well, look on the brightside; he said that the guy was good-looking." I looked at the amused expression on Nick's face.

"You think it's funny?" I asked him standing up. He backed away still smiling.

"As a matter of fact I do." He reached the door and was opening it slowly.

"Run Duval."

Nick took off running down the hall.

"You'll never catch me Anderson!"

"In your dreams!"

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**18 Weeks**

It was Valentine's Day and I was shaking. Not because it was Valentine's Day. It was because today was the day I was going to find out the sex of my baby. I was sitting in the choir room waiting for Blaine.

"Hey." He walked into the classroom looking adorable as ever. He looked just as nervous as I did. "You ready to go?"

I nodded my head. This was going to be my first time I've seen Dr. Morris since I've been in the hospital.

We drove in silence, the only noise being that of the radio.

I must've fallen asleep because the next time I was conscious we were at the doctor's office. Blaine got out and had opened my door for me. I took a deep breath and stepped out.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

"Hummel?" The receptionist asked. She was a friendly looking woman with long hair and a friendly smile.

Blaine and I walked back the examination room and waited for Dr. Morris to come back.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked me.

"A little. I don't really care about the gender though. I just want to know if the baby is healthy." Blaine nodded his head agreement.

Dr. Morris walked into the room just then and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, I had another appointment. So before we start, are there any questions?"

I thought and thought for the longest but nothing came to mind. I've had no more morning sickness and the cravings are kind of normal.

"None."

"Ok. Can you lift your shirt up?" I did what he asked and laid back on the table. I grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled at him.

"This may be a little cold." I flinched when the gel hit my stomach. I hissed.

"Why isn't there a warm version of the stuff?" Blaine chuckled next to me and kissed my forehead.

He pressed the probe onto my stomach and moved it around a bit.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Blaine and I nodded our hands at the same time.

"Well it appears you are having a…"

**Page Line**

I'm sorry. I had to cut it off there. You guys didn't do your job and vote for the sex and there were more girls than boys. Actually it was sad that only one person voted for a boy.

So right now it's only up to me. Sorry.

I love you.


	14. Chapter 14

A Little Love 14

I will start cross-posting on scarves and coffee and post regular updates on Twitter. (Kokomo234)

I'm sorry that I left you on a cliff-hanger, but I haven't done one in a while and felt like doing it. Deal with it. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: There is major Rachel Bashing.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**19 weeks**

Blaine and I left the office feeling happy, lighter than when we went in.

Dr. Morris said that the baby seemed to be healthy and growing at a normal rate. He scheduled me another appointment on March 29th. So at that time I would be about 25 weeks pregnant.

"Are you going back to Dalton?" I asked Blaine. He had one hand on the wheel and the other holding my hand.

"Nah. Headmaster told me to have a day off because of the appointment."

"You told Headmaster Johnson?"

"No. My mom did. And I didn't know that she told him until he called me into his office yesterday."

"Hmm." I looked at the clock. It was 1:43. "Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Ok. Where do you want to eat at?"

"How about Arby's? I've been craving curly fries." Blaine chuckled at me and turned into the drive-thru at Arby's.

He ordered our food and we went back to my house. We stayed there until 3 and left to go to McKinley.

I smiled. It was going to be a good day.

**Page Line (Finn)**

**19 weeks**

It was already 3:30 and Kurt wasn't there yet. He told me he'd be here at 3.

Everyone knew about his doctor's appointment today and we were all excited. I wanted to know if I was going to have a niece or a nephew. I was rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet until Rachel say that I sit down.

Kurt and Blaine (Huh?) walked in the classroom at 3:45. Kurt was holding an envelope and talking on the phone. Meanwhile Blaine was texting someone.

"Oh Kurt! You're here." Mr. Schue finally acknowledged their presence.

"Blaine? Why are you here? As far as I'm concerned you are no longer apart of the New Directions." Rachel told him.

He raised his (Bushy) eyebrow and stared at her.

"His dad asked me to drive him to his appointment today. Puck couldn't do it."

Rachel just sat back in her chair and made an angry sounding noise.

"Ok. Love you too dad. No. They have to be dinosaur shaped." I looked at him. "Because they do. Because. I don't need to tell you why. What is better than dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets? Nothing. I love you dad!" He hung up his phone.

"Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets?" Santana asked.

"Yes."

"So any news?" I asked. I was getting more and more excited by each passing moment.

"Yes." Kurt then took a picture out of the envelope and gave it to me. Rachel leaned over and looked at the picture.

"So? What is it?" Puck asked. There was a collective 'Yeah' across the room and even Mr. Schue looked curious.

"It's a boy." Everyone was stunned for a moment before we heard…

"Damn it!" It was from Artie. Kurt and Blaine looked at him for a moment. "I said it was going to be a girl."

"You bet on the gender of our child?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. We weren't gonna wait until the baby was born." Kirstin said. She looked at her watch. "Now I have to go. I have super important ninja stuff to do." And she left the room.

"So the name Xander still stands, right?" Santana asked.

"Maybe. If you behave." Blaine said. She smirked.

"Well Blaine, it was nice that you visited, but shouldn't you be heading back to Dalton now?" Rachel said.

"Sure? I'll be going." He kissed Kurt on the cheek and left still looking at Rachel strangely. Santana looked like he was going to murder her.

"Well since that's out of the way, we should start practice and get ready for Nationals!"

Oh yeah. We already won our Regionals. Just with everything with Kurt going on we couldn't care less about winning or losing.

**Page Line (David)**

**19 weeks**

"Heeeeyyy Blaine." I greeted Blaine as he walked into the school. "How was the appointment?"

"Good." He had a goofy smile on his face and looked like he was higher than Mt. Everest.

"What is it? Or you didn't want to know?" I asked him.

"It's a boy."

"A boy! We have a Warbler in the making."

Blaine laughed gently and nodded his head.

"And you would be the one to teach him everything."

"You know it. Hey do you know the whole 'Secret Warbler' meeting is about?"

"No. The only thing I know about it is that Nick woke me up at midnight to tell me about it."

I sighed. How he could stand being in the same room as Nick is beyond me. He is sometimes so complicated it isn't funny.

"Well we have to head there now if we want to make it on time. Even though I'm sure one of the council members would make an exception for you." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks David." I saw him stick something in the pocket of his messenger bag.

"What's that?"

"An ultrasound picture."

"If you name him David, I call dibs on favorite uncle."

"Yes, because I'm going to name my child after a psychopath who loves playing real life Pokémon in the hallways."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"I'd rather just hit you with a shoe."

"You're no fun."

"It's not hard not to be when you live with Bradley."

"He still makes those jokes?"

"Every single time answer the phone." I cringed. I wonder how long it would take him to get in trouble for making a sex joke.

"Well, we should start walking away now." Blaine said.

"Ok puppy."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and just shook his head.

When we were walking I swear I heard him say 'Crazy Person'.

**Page Line (Santana)**

**19 weeks**

"Who do you think you are?" I shouted at Rachel. I demanded that she stay behind so I could talk to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"How are you just going to tell Blaine to get out? You're worse than Finn was at the beginning of the year. You don't know how much crap he has to take, so why are you being such a bitch about everything?"

"Blaine chose to come here and as soon as Kurt announced that he was pregnant, he left. I don't think that he is as committed to the relationship as Kurt is. If Kurt gets his heart broken then I will have to castrate him."

"He's not going to break Kurt's heart. He loves him too much to do that. Every time those two are in a room together I have to refrain from puking rainbows."

"How do you know how much he loves him?"

"Because when Sebastard told Blaine that he loved him, the first person he asked for was Kurt. Nobody else but Kurt. Do you know why? It's because this is something more than just a high school romance like yours and Finn's."

"That's not true. Finn loves me."

"He loves you for now. What do you think he'll do once you go to New York? Just sit around waiting on you all day as you try to blow the roof off the place?"

"No."

"Then what Man Hands? You expect him to do something practical? He's dumber than a box of hair!"

"Don't talk about Finn like that!"

"You have to get that you can't always get the part Rachel! Not everything is going to be the 'Rachel Berry Show'! Out there, there will be people better than you. There are going to be people who have more experience than you."

"How would you know that?" She said smugly. She thought that she had me cornered, but I have a lot more to say.

"Because there are already people better than you here right now Rachel. Unless you want to be known as the next Lindsey Lohan you have to be nice. Sometimes I think that you are a bigger bitch than me."

"It's called speaking your mind."

"I speak my mind too, but I actually know when to stop. I know when to quit talking and how to hold my tongue. You, on the other hand, don't stop talking. You think that your chances of getting into NYADA are so great that you think you need no practice at all. You only care about yourself."

"I care about Finn."

"To an extent. You are holding onto him because you are afraid that someone else might get him. You only defend him because you don't want to be slushied anymore. You defend him because you are finally not on the very bottom and you want to stay where you are at. Being at the top isn't all important because as soon as you step out of these doors, you start off right back at the bottom."

"You don't know me."

"You think because that both of you dad's are gay that you get the worst of it. Try being gay in high school. When you have little to no support. You are only friends with Kurt for the reason that he forgave you about last year."

"He's friends with me because he is jealous if my talent."

"Damn it Rachel! Why can't you understand? Is nothing I'm saying getting through your thick skull? He's not jealous of anything that you do. You're jealous of him."

"No."

"Yes. You're jealous because he has more friends than you. You're jealous that he's a better person than you will ever be. You're jealous because you know that deep down; he's going to do bigger and better things than you, he's going to be more famous than you."

Rachel stood there stunned.

"You're right. I've never liked Kurt. I just wanted a chance to be in the spotlight with him." She turned on her heel and left. I turned to face the other door.

And standing there with wet blue eyes and a hand curled protectively around his stomach was Kurt.

I walked towards him and wrapped him in a hug. Sobs wracked through his slender frame as months of pent up frustration came out in the form of tears.

"How can she say all those things about Blaine? He loves me."

"I'm no relationship expert, but you sound like you need someone else to comfort you."

"You're right. I need to call Blaine."

"And you somehow need to convince Finn to break up with Rachel."

"No I...I can't do that. He's happy with her. I could probably have her not come to the house and she's not in any of my classes so the only thing I have to worry about is Glee."

"And don't forget that you have me on your back."

"You know San? You could be the Godmother."

"What? Really? After everything that happened in the last few years?"

"Yeah. You just single-handedly took down Rachel 'I know everything' Berry without lifting a finger. You, Santana Elise Lopez, are a legend."

I smiled. Leave it up to Hummel to make me feel good about myself even in the worst of times.

"When do I get to punch her?" He seemed to contemplate the question and looked at me.

"The minute that she insults my child is the day that you are allowed to kill her."

"Will you help me hide the body?"

"As long as Noah helps out. I'm too weak to carry heavy objects and I don't want bloodstains on my clothes."

I laughed good-naturedly and hug him a little tighter.

"Besides Mercedes, you are one of my best friends San." I smiled.

"Stop making me feel good."

"Why? You deserve it. Think about this year alone. You were forced out of the closet by a commercial and Finn, you had to face your fear of rejection by Brittany, and your grandma literally shunned you from her life. You have to be one of the strongest people that I know."

I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. Damn the way he can make me feel.

"So it's a guarantee that the baby will be named Xander?"

"No. But you can be a participant in the naming process." I smiled. I could take that compromise.

"You know? You are one of the best people that I know." Kurt smiled at me.

"I know."

**Page Line**

Well the baby is going to be a boy. Santana voiced everything that she thought about Rachel and I'm still going to figure out the name. But most likely these are the names:

Dalton Harry

Alexander

Joss

Ryly

Hunter

Eli Jacob

Kaleb Anthony

If yours didn't appear on here it's because these are the ones that I like so far. These are the ones that seem fitting for him right now because the way I'm imagining him is the way that it's going to go.

I ran out of cake so you get Pie. Any pie you want.


	15. Chapter 15

A Little Love 15

Again, it's a boy, Rachel is a big meanie, and here I will try and write from different characters POV.

Follow me on Twitter Kokomo234.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just a bowl of orange chicken I got from a Chinese restaurant for dinner.

Warning: Intense brotherly/Warblerly fluffy/bonding and then angst.

Song(s): 'Talk' Coldplay, 'You Found Me' The Fray

A/N: The phone number featured is very fake. If this just so happens to be your number then I'm sorry if someone calls you.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**19 weeks**

"Bradley? Cooper? What are you guys doing here?" I surged towards both of them. Cooper wrapped me in a hug while Bradley patted my head.

Cooper had black hair and blue eyes so he looks the most like mom. Bradley looks like me expect with slightly darker skin from being outside in the sun so much.

"Copper dragged me here. He had nothing else better to do." Bradley told me.

"It's Cooper. And what are you missing that's important?"

"Quidditch. I am missing my Quidditch tournament." Me, him, and Harry Potter.

"I thought you got kicked off the team?" I asked. He got kicked off for inappropriate behavior.

"I did. I play the Snitch now." I nodded my head in understanding. They're happy as long as they get to injure him.

"No love for us?" I turned around. Wes and Thad were standing in the door way. I walked over to the both of them and hugged them.

"I missed you guys." I pulled away then Wes tackled me to the ground. Thad opted to just watch.

"I have to hear things indirectly from another person about everything!" Wes shouted. He had one hand on my neck and the other on my shoulder.

"Don't choke him. That's my job." Bradley said. He was sitting on the couch.

"Stop, you'll crumple the photo!" I choked out. Wes stopped and sat back breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry for attempting to kill you." He said. I could tell that he didn't mean it sincerely, but hey, since when did Wes ever say anything that he did mean?

"Yeah. Thanks. Welcome back to you too." I stood up straightening my shirt and smoothing out my jeans the best that I could.

"Sit." Wes told me. I sat on the chair near my brothers.

"What? No brotherly love?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, what Copper said?" Bradley repeated. Cooper looked at him.

"Why do you call me Copper?"

"Well, when we were younger I thought that you always smelled like metal and the name just stuck to Copper."

During the midst of the conversation I had sat in between my brothers. This was a normal occurrence for them. All I had to do was wait it out until they realized I was there and began embarrassing me.

"Hey Blaine I forgot to ask but, how's that Hobbitness going?" Bradley asked.

Yep. Good old brotherly love.

**Page Line (Wes)**

**19 weeks**

"Are all Warblers past and present here?" I asked. I felt good to be giving the newer council members a break and doing this again myself. With Thad, David, and I back on the council it felt good.

"Ok. For those of you who don't know me-"

"Hi Wes!" Bradley shouted.

"My name is Wesley Montgomery. I was the head of the council last year and decided to come back for a visit. Now the most important thing is: Where the hell is the gavel?"

There was a collective chuckle from the Warblers of last year. I was seriously still wondering where they put it. Blaine probably knows. I have to con it out of him some way.

"Blaine."

"Don't look at me. I didn't have it. David did." The younger boy replied. I looked over to my best friend and stared at him.

"I gave it to Nick." He was beginning to panic.

"And I gave it to Thad."

"And Thad doesn't remember Sticky giving me the gavel." Thad said.

"Did you really refer to yourself in the third person?" Jeff asked.

"You're acting like Cooper doesn't do it all the time." Thad supplied.

"Hey!" The eldest Anderson said indignantly.

"Cooper has it!" Bradley shouted. I stared down at the Anderson Brother and he had a smug smile on his face.

"Run Anderson."

"I could walk at a leisurely pace and you still won't be able to catch me." I stood up calmly and he took off running.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" The boy shouted down the hall.

"I will catch you man-child!"

**Page Line (Rachel)**

**20 weeks**

I wonder why Finn asked for me to come to his house today. He said that it was something important.

I walked up the walkway and climbed the few steps to get to the front door and rang the doorbell. I waited patiently for someone to answer the door and was surprised that Kurt did.

"Oh. Hi Kurt! How are you doing?" He slammed the door in my face. I heard yelling on the other side of the door. Whatever was going on in there I had to ask Finn about.

My loving boyfriend finally answered the door with a handprint on the side of his face. I also heard crying. Finn smiled sheepishly and closed the front door.

"I'm sorry about that. Kurt's doctor put him on some medicine and it makes his hormones go out of control. He said that it's normal."

"Why did he slap you?"

"No this was Kirsten. I accidentally called her a bitch when we were playing Black Ops this morning."

"Oh." I realized we were walking to the park. The rest of the way there was left in silence.

Finn lead me to one of the benches and we sat down.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Your behavior has been less than nice for a while now."

"I was only standing up for us."

"Rachel, I'm a big boy. I can protect myself."

"I know. But sometimes you can't always do that." I was trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me. Were we breaking up?

"Rachel. Both Kurt and Kristin told me what you said. That wasn't nice. And Santana also said that you were being rude."

How did Kurt know what I was talking about?

"I think it's in everyone's best interest if you don't come to our house until the baby is born. It's just for 14 more weeks. Maybe by that time he'll forgive you."

I nodded my head.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**20 weeks**

"It's not fair," I gasped out. "She can't do that! It's' not fair." I was leaning against my dad's chest. My hands were curled into fists and I was gasping and wheezing.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." My dad was trying hard to soothe me, but it wasn't working. Was this was it like to take care of a baby?

I pulled off of his chest and sniffled.

"She can't say all those things about Blaine and me and then show up at the door asking me how I am. How the hell does she think I am?" Finn walked through the door looking apologetic.

"Hey. How ya doing?" I stood up and wrapped my arms around the tall teen.

"I love you Finn you know that right?" He nodded his head.

"Did you break up with her?"

"No. I told her to stay away from the house until the baby is born." I snorted. She won't be seeing my child anytime soon.

"She won't even be here then." Finn nodded in understanding.

"Are you tired? Tomorrow's Monday and we have to go to school." I nodded my head. My breakdown made me tired. Crying takes a lot of energy.

Finn helped me up the stairs and into my room. I took off my shirt and took a look at my baby bump. It was obvious that I was pregnant now. I smiled. When Blaine came over this weekend he wasn't going to be able to take his hands off of my stomach.

I looked at the picture of the sonogram on the corner of my mirror. He was so tiny looking. I suddenly had the perfect name for him.

**Page Line (Finn)**

**20 weeks**

"Hola Classe! How are you all this fine day?" People were saying good, fine, and Kurt stayed silent.

"Mr. Schue can I sing something?" I asked him. It was a song that I listened to when I went on Pandora the other night.

"Yeah." Mr. Schue said. Rachel smiled at me.

"Uh Kurt?" He looked up. "My mom wanted me to tell you that she's bringing your food before lunch." He smiled.

"So uh, I just listened to this song the other day and I liked it so I guess I'm going to sing it."

'Oh brother I can't, I can't get through

I've been trying hard to reach you, 'cause I don't know what to do

Oh brother I can't believe it's true

I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you

Oh I wanna talk to you'

I didn't know what I wanted to do after high school. Hell, I don't even know what college I wanted to go to, if I was going to go.

'You can take a picture of something you see

In the future where will I be?

You can climb a ladder up to the sun

Or write a song that nobody has sung

Or do something that's never been done

Are you lost or incomplete?

Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?'

"I was trying to tell Kurt that I had no idea what I was going to do with my life. I don't want to be a Lima Loser. I don't want to stay in this sleepy little town for the rest of my life. I want to go places and I wanna do things but I don't know how.

'Tell me how you feel?

Well I feel that they're talking in a language that I don't speak

And they're talking it to me'

All this college talk was making little to no sense to me. I had no idea what they were talking about half the time.

'So you take a picture of something you see

In the future where will I be?

You can climb a ladder up to the sun

Or write a song that nobody has sung

Or do something that's never been done

Do something that's never been done'

Kurt will do great things, even with a baby!

'So you don't know where you're going, and you want to talk

And you feel like you're going where you've been before

You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored'

I felt that way. I was trying to talk to people, but I felt that no one was listening to me.

'Nothing's really making any sense at all

Let's talk, let's ta-a-alk

Let's talk, let's ta-a-alk'

I finished the song. I was happy. I finally got most of my emotions in check. Kirsten was smiling and nodding at me in approval. Kurt was smiling, but then his phone rang.

"Kurt. What did we say about cell phones in the classroom?" Mr. Schue asked him. He held up his finger and quickly typed out a response to the text that he got.

"Kurt I asked you a question." He was getting agitated. "Kurt, you just got a detention."

"But Mr.-"

"There are no buts. Detention." He looked confused and angered for a moment.

"It was important." He protested.

"What could be so important that you have to interrupt class?"

"Well for starters," Kurt stood up and walked down the risers. "My boyfriend, his two brothers, and some of my friends were just taken to the hospital because they got into a car accident." He walked out of the class room.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

All I remember was hearing a screech and screaming.

I was being wheeled down a hallway on some type of a bed thing.

I heard many voices, none of them recognizable.

I didn't know what happened. I couldn't think. It was way too bright.

**Page Line (Cooper)**

Why was it so bright in here? There were too many people talking at one time.

Where was Blaine? What did I hit? Who did I hit? What hit me?

**Page Line (Wes)**

My only thought about this was that everything hurt. My face, my teeth, my body. It all hurt.

I remember a semi hitting the side of the van. We all somehow managed to survive the accident, with only the Anderbros, David and Neff having severe, yet fixable, injuries.

I had to text Kurt.

**Page Line (Bradley)**

Remind me to never have Cooper drive my Rendezvous ever again. Because I'm about twenty-two percent sure that if he isn't injured I'm going to kill him.

**Page Line (Nick)**

I'm pretty sure that my arm isn't supposed to bend that way.

**Page Line (Jeff)**

Why does my head feel like it's detached from my body? My neck is freaking killing me! I will hurt Cooper in so many ways. I just need to find the legal way.

**Page Line (David)**

"Fuck!" I shouted as they moved me to a gurney. My back was killing me and my leg was bent at a funny angle.

"It's ok. You're going to be alright." A doctor told me. "We're going to help you and your friends. Is there anyone who needs to be called that you know?"

"My mom."

"Ok. What's her number?"

"Uhh…567-397-1325."

"Ok."

I was wheeled down the hallway and taken into a room. Wes was already waiting there.

"Does Kurt know already?"

"Yeah. He just texted back. He told me that he was going to get a ride here. Oh God. This is so bad."

"I know. Kurt doesn't need this kind of stress."

"No. Well yes. But no. What are we going to tell the Andersons?"

"I don't know."

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**20 weeks**

Blaine looked so peaceful right now. He was smiling in his sleep so he was having a good dream.

I raked my hand through the thick curls that topped his head. I smiled in spite of myself. He was so adorable when he slept.

"Kurt?" I turned around and saw Miranda Anderson smiling gently at me. "How is he? I don't normally get off the floor I'm supposed to be on."

"He's fine. The doctor said that he was good to go home in a couple of days." Mrs. Anderson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good. How are you doing?" I knew what she was talking about.

"I'm good."

"How about the baby, Is he alright?"

"He's fine too. Wait. How did you know it was a boy?"

"Blaine called me excitedly saying it was. He was so happy."

"I know. He can't wait."

We sat there talking for a little while before one of the nurses came and told me that visiting hours were over.

I kissed Blaine on the cheek and told him 'Goodnight' before leaving the room and going home.

**Page Line (Cooper)**

**20 weeks **

When I woke up it was dark outside. I was blinking my eyes and trying to find the light switch.

I heard snoring and saw my dad sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Wait. I got hit by a truck.

"Dad. Dad. Elliot Anderson!" My dad jolted awake at the sound of his name.

"Cooper? Cooper! You're awake." He looked around for the nurse alert button and pressed it.

"How is everyone else?" I asked. I really don't know what had happened.

"They're doing ok. They'll all be able to go home in a couple of days."

I sighed. That damn truck came out of nowhere. I just hope that Blaine's ok. Kurt needs him more than ever right now. And I had to just mess it all up.

"Wait. Did Kurt ever come here?"

"Yeah. He did. He actually came while you were sleeping."

Oh. I was hoping to catch him before he had left to apologize. I didn't mean for everyone to get hurt.

"He said he didn't blame you. He saw the footage of the accident and saw that you had the right away. He said that he's just happy that all of you are alive."

I sighed. I fell back onto the bed.

Now all I have to do is enjoy my broken leg.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**20 weeks**

"Kurt!" I turned around and saw that Mr. Schue was calling me to his office. I walked in and sat on one of the chairs.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. I understand that you need your phone for the moment for emergencies and I forgot that. I didn't think that it would be fair to the rest of the team."

"I know. I was actually going to talk to you after Glee today. My dad said I should keep my phone on me all day in case something happens to me or the baby." I smiled inwardly at his name.

"Again I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." To prove he didn't he took out my detention slip and ripped it into two pieces.

"Thank you Mr. Schue."

I walked out of his office and to my last class before Glee.

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

**20 weeks **

I was playing video games with Finnessa because I didn't feel like going home. I heard Kurt coming down the stairs and sitting next to me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"You ok Kurt?" Finn asked pausing the game. Kurt nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Finn and I played for another hour until we were sure that Kurt was asleep.

"I'll carry him back up." Finn said.

"No. I'll do it." He looked at me strangely.

I carried him up the stairs bridal style and walked slowly. I opened hi door and laid him gently on the bed.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"Sure."

'I found God on the corner of First and Amistad

Where the west was all but won

All alone

Smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where have you been?" He said, "Ask anything."'

This song was more for me than Kurt. I was also thanking him for helping me more than any of my 'friends' have.

'Where were you when everything was falling apart?

All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang

And all I needed was a call that never came

On the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me.'

I broke off slightly.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going. It was good." Kurt asked.

*Cue Choir Room Next Day*

'In the end everyone ends up alone

Losing her the only one who's ever known who I am

Who I'm not, who I wanna be

No way to know how long she'll end up next to me

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me'

I stared out at all their faces. I ended up sleeping in the same bed as Kurt yesterday and didn't wake up until morning.

'Early morning the city breaks

I've been callin' for years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages ya never send me no letters

You got some kinda nerve taking all I want

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Why'd you have to wait?

To find me, to find me'

I finished the song with a smile on my face. Rachel had opened her mouth to say something but Santana glared daggers at her.

"That was an amazing song Puck! I'm proud of you." I couldn't absorb Mr. Schue words because the only person that I wanted to impress was in the back of the room. And his name was Kurt Hummel.

**Meanwhile by the Hummel residence**

**Page Line (Quincy Tailor)**

"Mr. Hummel?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"My name is Quincy Tailor. I was just- Why am I even here? Derek told me this was a bad suggestion." I started to walk away.

"Wait! How about you come inside?" I followed the man into the house and sat on the couch.

"Hey dad! What's going-" A tall slim figure was walking down the stairs. "Quincy?" He broke out into a grin and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you so much!" I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

"I missed you too. And why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant Quince."

"Damn."

"Was that a good damn? Or a bad one?"

"It was an 'Oh my god I can't believe that Kurt Hummel the Safest Person on the planet got Pregnant' damn." Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Wait. This is the same Quincy who used to come over to our house all the time?" I nodded my head.

"Why are you here?"

I sighed knowing that this was going to happen.

"My parents kicked me out." Mr. Hummel went into Papa Bear mode.

"Why?" Mr. Hummel asked me.

"I told them I was gay. They were ok with that. They just didn't want to find out by finding my boyfriend and I having sex." Kurt turned to keep from laughing and Mr. Hummel turned bright red.

"They kicked you out for that?" Kurt asked when he calmed down.

"No. They kicked me out because I told them that I was pregnant."

**Page Line**

YES! There is another pregnant male!

And Mercedes Anderson you did singlehandedly made me want the baby to be a boy.

Alex66: Thank you. I was thinking that it would be something that she would say.

Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter: IKR.

Sorry for the long wait. I had to baby sit and combining a laptop and two hyper active three year olds who are afraid of the dark does not end well.

Next I will skip ahead a little. Sebastian is a friend still so sorry for those of you who hate him.

P.S I now have a strong hatred of Blaine for some odd reason. I'm sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

A Little Love 16

So yeah. I was planning Quincy from the beginning but couldn't find the right place to add him in. So this chapter is based around Sebastian, Quincy, Kurt, and Nick. (I know what's going to happen!) (Shut up!) (I never get part of these things anymore) (You'll survive)

Disclaimer: Quincy and his baby are the only two people that I own.

Ok. Before I start I want you to know what Quincy looks like.

He's about 5 foot 9 inches tall with brown eyes, tanned skin, and blonde (Like Chord Overstreet blonde) hair. He has long eyelashes and a kind of feminine appearance.

BTW: I finally got around to talking about Kurt's past issues.

Sorry about this being so long. And the only ones still in the hospital are: Blaine, Cooper, and David. Everyone else was discharged already.

**Page Line (Sebastian)**

My phone was ringing somewhere in the dorm. I ran for it before the person on the other end got sent to voicemail. And answering voicemail is a pain in the ass.

"Hello." I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Sebastian?"

"Quincy?"

"Yeah. It's me." I smiled. After all I put Kurt and Blaine through it only made sense that I get a boyfriend. Someone who was mine.

"I have something important to tell you. Don't freak out when I tell you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. You know the other weekend when my mother pushed out of the house without your clothes on?"

"Yeah."

"Ok so after a little while I was getting sick a lot and was always tired. So my dad took my dad took me to a doctor's appointment and the doctor told me that I was pregnant."

I was stunned for a moment.

"P-Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Mine?"

"Sebastian, don't be dumb. You know the only guy that I've had sex with recently is you." There was a sad sounding chuckle on the other end of the line.

"What-what are you going to do? With the baby I mean."

"I don't know yet. It depends. I have nowhere to stay because my mom and dad kicked me out-"

"Wait. Your parents kicked you out? When was this? Why didn't you start by telling me that?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Of course it's important! You have nowhere to stay." I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Sebby. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just…angry that your parents kicked you out. Just hold on for a moment. Let me call my mom."

"Ok."

"I love you." Quince's breathing sped up a little.

"You've never told me that before."

"Just please say it back. I need you to say it back." I don't know why I wanted him to say it. I just needed him to tell me that he loved me.

"I love you too. I love you so much." I smiled.

I fell in love. And I fell hard.

**Page Line (Quincy)**

Sebastian loved me. That was new. I smiled. I've wanted to tell him that I loved him for a few weeks.

The beginning of our relationship was when he stopped chasing after a boy who clearly expressed that he wasn't interested. Sebby told me that he didn't _do _love or relationships. He said that they were for suckers who didn't have anything else better to do.

I fell in love with him because of his attitude and personality. He held his head high and didn't care what other people thought of him. He protected the ones that he loved and managed to do the impossible.

To me, he was invincible.

For him to finally confess his love for me showed him a moment of weakness. He didn't show a vulnerable side, so I thought that he didn't have one. He was going to be an amazing father to our baby.

**Page Line **

I met him while trying to find Kurt. He once told me that he went to Dalton and I drove down to the school to find out where he lived at. I saw a boy sitting in the front office with a worried expression on his face. I took him for a person that wore his heart on his sleeve.

And I found out later that he wasn't who he appeared to be.

But I didn't care. I was already smitten with him.

He looked up at me and smiled. I could already feel a blush rising up to my cheeks. I was asking the receptionist about Kurt Hummel and she found his information.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Quincy Tailor."

"So what brings you to Dalton? Visiting? Potential transfer student?" The stranger asked me smirking. I had a feeling that this was a normal look for him.

"I'm actually looking for a friend's cell phone number. The one that I tried before didn't work." Why was I actually explaining myself to this guy?

"Oh. What's your friend's name?"

"Kurt."

"Hummel?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

The boy looked slightly ashamed. "Yeah. We met under bad circumstances."

I didn't want to push a person that I didn't know. The receptionist (whose name that I noted was Mrs. Sanchez) gave me his cell phone number. I left the room with one last look to the new person.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a voice.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw Sebastian running towards me. "Can you- I mean do you want to go to coffee with me?" I saw a hopeful look in his eyes. This would probably be my only chance of figuring out the enigma of a person he was.

"I would love that." He smiled at me.

"Can we go now? I mean if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure. Kurt's not going anywhere important."

**Page Line **

That one coffee date turned into two. Then it turned into four, then six, then ten.

He told me about what he tried to do to Kurt and Blaine and how he and Kurt were now sorta friends. I told him about Kurt and mine's strange, yet functioning, relationship.

"After the problems with his mom and then the disorder and problems…" I quickly shut my mouth. I forgot that Kurt swore me to secrecy about it.

"What disorder? What problems?"

"I swore to Kurt that I wouldn't tell anybody about this time."

Sebastian reached his hand over the table and put it over mine.

"I promise that I won't tell him that you told me." I took a deep breath.

"After his mom died, things between Kurt and reality were rocky for a while. Later that year his dad found him on top of the roof trying to jump off. I think he was eight at the time.

"Burt was worried immensely about his son's health mentally and emotionally, so he took him to the doctor's like a normal parent would do. He was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, DID, Depression, and ADHD." I took a deep breath

"When they put him on the medicine, he was a completely different person. He wasn't the same Kurt that I knew him as. My family was going to move because they were afraid what Kurt might do to me. But I somehow managed to convince them to stay. We just moved to a different part of Lima and didn't talk much."

"What do you mean 'do to you.'?"

"He has only one alter: Eric. And Eric was very violent. From what he told me Blaine already knows about him, and has met him. Eric got very aggressive when he didn't get his way. He once punched me and knocked me out cold after I told Kurt that he couldn't borrow my pink Power Ranger while he went out of town for the weekend.

"Then he started to get better and then his depression spiraled out of control. This was around the time that the freaking assholes who live in Lima decided it was a good time to start picking on him. Then one girl, the meanest in class, told him that he was too fat. That was it for him."

"So he became Bulimic?" Sebastian asked awed.

"No. Worse. Anorexic. He didn't eat much and I guess that I was the only one who noticed at the time. Kurt wasn't stable, he was moody all the time, and kept shooting me down whenever I tried to attempt to help him. He only listened to me after he passed out in the middle of gym class one day. He begged the doctors to tell his dad that he fell in gym and his head.

"When Burt and I went back to his house to pack some things for him I told him. I started sobbing because I couldn't stand the pain that my best friend was going through. That moment in the hospital was the first time I realized that, if Kurt kept doing what he was doing, I would lose him. I would get a phone call in the middle of the night saying that he was dead by a crying Burt Hummel. And I couldn't do that because Kurt was all he had left." I wiped my eyes off effectively smudging my mascara and eyeliner. My eyes were my best feature; I had to play them up a little. I pulled a make-up remover wipe from my bag and wiped the smudged make-up off of my face.

"You ok?"

I nodded my head not trusting my mouth.

"We found out about this clinic in Houston that could help him. We sent him there so he could get better. When he came back the summer before freshmen year, he was an entirely different person. The one that he is now. He wasn't the same as he was before though. He built many walls around him, only letting a few people in. Blaine should be lucky that he has Kurt after all he went through to be the person that he is now.

"That's why he hides behind the clothes, the attitude, and people. He's afraid of going back to that mess that he was before."

"How is he now?"

"Better. He still takes the medicine for his ADHD and Schizophrenia. Eric only comes out if Kurt is in a situation where he feels like he can't protect himself, which surprisingly isn't often. He only takes the anti-depressants if he needs them and he's back at a normal-ish weight." That was easier than I thought it would be. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I guess all I needed to do was tell somebody about it.

"I now feel nothing but guilt about what I was saying to him. I feel really bad knowing that there's no way in hell that he'll forgive me. I screwed up majorly."

"Not necessarily. You can buy him a scarf. I'll show you which one he'd like. And I'm really sorry, but I have to tell Kurt that I told you. I feel like I breeched his privacy or something."

"It's ok. Now let's go. I want to buy that scarf."

**Page Line**

A week later when Sebastian took me out to dinner, he asked me to be my boyfriend.

I of course said yes.

**Page Line**

Sebastian said to celebrate our becoming of boyfriends that we should do the deed.

Fortunately my parents weren't home.

Unfortunately they came home early from their vacation and saw my boyfriend and I having sex.

That night, after they told (read: demanded) Sebastian to leave, we had a long talk. They supported me for being gay, but they were furious that I didn't tell them sooner. I was surprised at their reactions because I expected them to tell me that they didn't agree with my lifestyle "choice" and kick me out of the house.

After that they wanted to meet Sebby face-to-face. This time with his clothes on. And while he wasn't having sex with me.

**Page Line**

A few weeks after the whole debacle, I felt like pure crap. I didn't know if it was a cold or the flu, but it took at least a couple of people to convince me to go see a doctor. My dad took me and I told him to stay in the waiting room.

After I told the doctor the symptoms he drew some blood and made me wait in the waiting room. After about ten minutes he called me back and told me something that was going to change my life.

"Mr. Tailor?" He called my name as I snapped out of daydreaming. "I have some really good news. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

My whole world stopped at that moment. My parents were all about me being gay, but me telling them I was going to have a baby soon? That would be overkill. I couldn't imagine how mad they would be at me.

I took a deep breath which only stoked the fire that was racing through my brain.

I have to tell Sebastian.

I have to tell my parents.

I have to tell Kurt.

More importantly: I'm only a junior. How am I supposed to take care of a baby?

**Page Line**

They found out completely by accident.

I was talking to one of my friends, Trevor, about it and they overheard. To say that they were upset would be the understatement of the century. They gave me a half hour to pack the most important things in my life and made me leave.

I went to the one person that I could trust.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

My best friend and most loyal confidante.

**Page Line **

And this all ends up to where I am right now. With a baby on the way and a boyfriend who hasn't called for about an hour. I was still in the Hummel's living room with two suitcases in tow.

I have no idea what I'm going to do at this point. My entire life was falling down around me and I have no idea how to fix it.

**Page Line (Nick)**

"Hey Nick! Wait up!" I turned around surprised by the sound of Sebastian's voice following me.

I sighed. "What do you want Smythe?" The taller boy fidgeted a little and took a deep breath.

"I need your help."

**Page Line**

"So wait. You got your boyfriend pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I'm still confused by the fact that you have a boyfriend."

"Well get used to it."

I sighed. This was going to be hard.

"What do you need my help with Smythe?" I asked.

"I just need advice."

"Why don't you just ask Kurt? And how far along is he?"

"'Cause it'll be so awkward with him being Kurt's best friend and all. He knows Kurt better than he knows himself. And about 11 weeks."

"So you're asking me because I won't tell Kurt. I hope you know that I killed my baby." I cringed at my words. Even though I know why I did it still hurt to think about.

"I know. I was just…I needed to tell someone."

"He didn't tell you until today?"

"Quincy had more important things in his life to worry about than that. His parents kicked him out."

I deflated a little. That's what I was worried about when I was pregnant. Getting torn away from my family because they didn't approve of what was already done.

"Can I talk to him? I would really like to meet the guy that finally tied Sebastian Smythe the Man-whore down." Sebastian and I laughed quietly.

"Yeah. I think he'd like that."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Where is he staying at now?"

"I don't know. Kurt's house can't take any more people because his cousin moved in with them."

"You need to get that done first before you do anything else. He needs a place where he and the baby can be safe."

Sebastian nodded in agreement and left my dorm.

I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. And it was going to happen very soon.

**Page Line **

"Hey Jeff." I greeted my boyfriend as he walked into my dorm later that night. He kissed me softly on the lips and walked over to the giant beanbag chair in the corner of my room.

"How was your day today?" He asked picking up my discarded math textbook.

"It was good. I think I might've gained a new friend."

"Who?" Jeff tilted his head in that adorable way he did when he was confused.

"Sebastian."

"Him? Why?" He tilted his head farther than I thought possible.

"He asked me something important."

He gave me a look that prompted me to tell him something.

"If I tell you, you better not tell anybody else or I'll cut your dick off."

"Aww, you won't do that! You know that I need that. You'll die of deprivation." He told me.

"No I won't. Unlike you I have a copious amount of self-control and can refrain from having sex for a few days."

"Ok. Sorry for side tracking you. What were you going to tell me?"

"Sebastian has a boyfriend."

"What? Really? Who is he? Do I slash we know him?"

"No we don't know him. And that's not all. He got his boyfriend pregnant."

"Whoa. That sucks. No offense."

"None taken."

"So what's he gonna do?"

"He's calling one of his relatives. He's trying to find his boyfriend somewhere to stay for a little while."

"Then that sucks majorly. He's got nowhere to stay."

I collapsed on Jeff's lap nuzzling my head into his neck. I kissed the soft skin there gently and whispered in a low voice: "I know."

**Page Line (Kurt) **

**21 weeks**

I kissed Blaine lightly on the mouth as I left the room. I decided to visit him so I could drop his work off for him. He was still recovering, but on the bright side he would be able to go home next week.

In other words Quincy told me that he told Sebastian about my past issues. I don't mind, I mean there must be some explanation on why sometimes my demeanor changed when I was talking to Sebastian. Stupid Eric.

With only a few weeks away from the supposed due date I was really nervous. Firstly, The baby could come at any time at all. Secondly, we still didn't have everything for the nursery. Thirdly, Blaine was still in recovery. And lastly, I have no idea where we are going to keep A- I mean the baby.

I already told Blaine what I was going to name the baby and he agreed readily. He told me that the name was really cool.

I walked back to the waiting room where Noah was sitting at.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded my head. He stood up and walked me to the car.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I whispered. I have no idea what I was thanking him for; I just needed to thank him.

"No problem. You need anything I'll be there."

"I know." I huffed out.

"What's wrong? Why you so sad?" Noah asked thoroughly concerned.

"I have sooo much stress in my life right now it's not funny. Every day I just want to sit down and cry." Tears began fall down my cheeks as he pulled into a Starbucks parking lot.

"Hey, hey don't cry."

"And on top of all that Blaine still isn't better and he won't be able to hold Al when he's born and everything just sucks!"

Noah gathered me in his arms and I was crying gently into his shirt. He smelled like the inside of Abercrombie and Fitch.

"It's Saturday. Do you want to go watch a movie or something? Or maybe go baby shopping? How about we go to Coldstone?" Noah offered. My mouth watered at the thought of going to Coldstone. They have the best ice cream cupcakes I've ever tasted in my life.

"Do you mind if we did all of that? I really need your help with picking out some stuff."

"Sure. But I have a very serious question."

"What is it?"

"What movie are we watching?" I laughed at Noah. It felt good to do that.

**Page Line**

"Aww…Look at this Noah! It's so cute!" It was a light blue onesie that had a little puppy on the front. It said 'I Wuff You!'

I took my phone camera and shot a picture to send to Blaine. I also have a blanket, a pair of shoes, some socks, a few bibs, a couple pairs of pants, and a couple shirts.

"Kurt?" Noah was standing next to me watching me debate over what pajamas I should by the baby.

"What?" I bit my lip in concentration.

"Who's Al?" I dropped the clothes on the floor and kneeled down to pick them back up.

"It's the baby's name."

"You're naming your baby after Al Gore?" Noah sounded generally confused.

"No. It's short for his real name."

"Well? What is it?"

"If I tell you, you better not tell anybody else or I'll cut your hair off and sell it on Craigslist." Noah smiled at me and made the zipped lips motion.

"The baby's name is…"

**Page Line **

**22 Weeks**

Monday morning during my free period I got a phone call from Quincy.

"Hey Kurtis!"

"Hi."

"So I have somewhere to stay now."

"Really? Where?"

"I met Sebastian's parents and they love me. So after I explained my situation they're letting me stay there now."

"Wow Quince! That's really cool. But where are you going to school?"

"Oh, after all the bullying that I went through, and the fact that I was much smarter than my peers, my parents thought that I would be a good thing for me to be homeschooled."

"Oh."

"Yeah I know. All I have to do know is just stay here and wait for the baby to be born. How's Blaine doing?"

"Fine. He'll be able to go home this Thursday. He won't be able to go back to school until next Monday though."

"That's good. He can't get into anymore cars unless you are in one with him." I laughed softly.

"I know right. I think he's a jinx or something. He does one thing and you expect it to go so smoothly but something bad always ends up happening."

"What's it like?"

"Being pregnant? Rewarding, hard, and painful." I answered honestly.

"I understand the rewarding and painful parts; I just don't understand it being hard if nothing had happened to you yet."

"In the beginning I fainted, but I can't drink coffee. Like at all! And I live on coffee, Quincy! I can't just stop drinking it."

"Well then I guess I'll do all right in that department then."

"Why?" I was curious. The last time I saw him he drank about six cups a day.

"I quit coffee because a) the caffeine was interfering with my medicine and it wasn't working right and b) I would bounce off the walls like crazy. I guess it was a bad idea at the start considering my ADD." I hummed in understanding.

"I guess that makes a lot of sense."

"It does. But Kurt, I got to go. It's time for dinner and they're making lasagna and you know how much I love lasagna. Love you from the bottom of my heart."

"Quincy I think that everyone within a ten mile radius knows that. Love you too."

"Goooood Byyyyyyyeeeeee!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Idiot."

"Born and raised."

We laughed as we hung up our respective phones.

I knew there was a reason that he was my best friend.

**Page Line**

I was getting ready for bed that night when my phone rang.

'Meerkat' It said.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

I heard crying on the other end of the phone.

"Sebastian? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"It's the baby." He managed to choke out.

"What's wrong Seb? Tell me what happened."

"It's gone."

My blood ran cold at his words.

Quincy's baby was dead.

"I'll be there in a half hour."

"Please."

**Page Line**

Longest. Chapter. Ever.

I'm sorry that I had to do that. It's for the sake of the story line. It'll all make sense eventually.

Next chapter: Rachel gets more insults thrown at her, Kirsten and Santana plot revenge, Blaine's discharge, and we learn more about the miscarriage.

Btw: When I said that I hated Blaine, I didn't meant actively _hate_, I mean like don't like him as much as I used to. But I still love Darren. I mean who can hate him? (He's like a big excitable puppy!) (I know right) (He's so adorable. I'm so jealous of Chris. I should be in his place!) (You do that)

If you want to know the name of the baby, drop a review with a pretty please and a Darren Criss and fake mustache on top and I'll inbox the entire name.

But don't tell your mom, dad, brother, parakeet, uncle, monkey's uncle, dog, or your sandwich anything because I will know. And then I just might have to do something bad to you. Which may or may not include duct tape.

Love. Cake.


	17. Chapter 17

A Little Love 17

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

I AM SO SORRY! THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!

Any ways, here we are, 24 weeks pregnant. And you know what that means. This means that we are almost at the end of the story. The name of the sequel will be A Lot of Heart and there might be a third story in the series, I don't know yet.

I will start with how Quincy's coping with the loss of child and his heartless parents, so if anything in the beginning offends you then skip over the first part.

Follow my Twitter: Kokomo234.

Starting sometime in the fall I'll be posting on scarves on coffee. I didn't do it sooner because I didn't have my laptop and my desktop didn't save any of the files on it. It wiped completely clean while I was gone for the weekend.

Sorry for the long update. I still have no internet. And I don't have a laptop. I spent two days in the library and the librarian kept looking at me weird because I was at the computer making angry and happy noises.

And sorry for the middle.

**Page Line (Quincy) **

**24 weeks**

You have no idea how it feels to lose a child, especially one that hasn't been born yet. How did I miscarry? I did everything right.

I rolled over from my back to my side hugging the pillow that was in my arms. I felt Sebastian cuddle closer to me. He was upset too. I wasn't as angry and upset as I thought that I would be when it happened.

Was I depressed? Hell yes.

I was thinking about what my parents had said after it had happened. Burt scared them off though, because he was as still intimidating as they remembered him. I smiled because even after all these years he still wanted to protect me.

**Page Line**

**24 weeks**

"Well I for one am happy that the baby's gone." My father said walking into the room.

"What?" Sebastian demanded angrily.

"Well for starters it was a bastard child." My mom said. Mr. Hummel walked through the door at that moment.

"What was that?"

"I said that it was a bastard child." My mother told him. Mr. Hummel looked angry.

"Sebastian? Can you go and check on Kurt? He's in Blaine's room right now." Sebastian nodded and left the room. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"You should be happy that you have your son. You should be happy that he grew up to be the man that he is today."

"A pregnant one? I could've tolerated him being gay, but a baby? That's impossible!" My father told him.

"Don't think that anyone forgot about your high school stint either! Remember you had a baby too? You gave him up for adoption." Mr. Hummel yelled back. I was trying to absorb that new piece of information.

"Don't you dare bring that back up! I always knew that Kurt was a bad influence on Quincy."

"Quincy was pregnant way before he saw Kurt."

"What about your son, huh? Is he in any way fit to be able to take care of a baby even though he's going to college soon? And regarding his past problems, do you think that if anything bad happened to their child that they would give the baby back to him?"

Mr. Hummel was silent for a moment.

"My son's problems have nothing to do with Quincy. If you believe that he deserved this then you have no place in Quincy's life. He wanted you to be there to help him through this, but no. You decide to kick him out and hang him out to dry. You didn't care if he was staying on the street. I bet you wouldn't even care if he were dead."

"Yes we would."

"No you wouldn't. You have no place in his life. He has no business being your son, and you have no right to be his parents. I advise that you leave before I call security." They had a brief staring contest and my parents left the room briskly.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt kid. You've known me since you were four."

Even though my heart weighed a billion pounds and felt like it was ripping in two, I smiled.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**24 weeks**

Why the hell is she talking about? Why are we going through this again? More importantly, why is Finn still with her?

I pressed my fingers against my temples and rubbed them into tiny circles. I felt a headache coming on and Al was kicking like he was a soccer player.

"Mr. Schue, It's obvious that I should have the solo because I am the most vocally trained in the entire group."

"Rachel? You talk any more or any longer and I just might have to kick you, shove you in a box, and ship you to Timbuktu." Kristin stated.

Rachel whipped her head around to face her and turned back around to look at Mr. Schue.

"She can't say that!" She shrieked.

"The same way that you said that Blaine knocked me up and ran. But wait. You did say that didn't you?" I tilted my head to the side as she gaped at me like a fish. Noah looked like he wanted to kill her and Santana, I could tell, was planning about fifteen different ways to do it without getting caught.

"Rachel? You said that?" Mr. Schue asked.

She shut her mouth, spun on her heel, and left the room.

"Kurt?"

"Yes she said that. She told it to Santana. I only went back to get my history textbook from the choir room and I was in the right place at the wrong time," I sighed. "Can we get back to the lesson now? I don't want to think about her." Mr. Schue nodded. Finn walked up from his usual spot in the front and sat next to me. He gave me a small hug and I smiled.

"Well let's organize our setlist. We have 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars, 'Rise' by The Flobots, 'If It Kills Me' by Jason Mraz, and 'Cooler than Me' by Mike Posner. Who will sing what?" We all look stunned. He never asked what we thought.

"Kurt?" I looked up. "What do you think?" I thought it over for a minute.

"'It Will Rain' is a solo with a choir backing sooo…Sam could sing it while the boys sang behind him." The said boy looked at me confused before smiling happily.

"'Rise' could be a duet if you split it down the middle so Finn and Noah," The boys high-fived and smiled at each other. "'If It Kills Me' Santana because her voice suits it best, and 'Cooler than Me'," I looked around for a moment. "Kirstin and Mercedes."

Mr. Schue nodded in approval. "Those are excellent choices. Now! Let's get work!"

**Page Line **

**24 weeks**

I got a call from Quincy after practice today. I wasn't expecting him to call me so soon.

"Hey Quince! How are you?" I asked.

"Getting better," He sighed. "I wanted you to know that I don't hate you."

"Why would you hate me?" I had a feeling about why, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Because you're still pregnant and I lost my baby."

"I know. And I'm so sorry about what your parents said. Just remember that I'm there if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"I think that I ran out of tears." We laughed quietly on the phone. "I might have used them all on Sebastian's shoulders."

"So, you'll be ok?"

"Yeah. I got to go now. Seb wants to take me to the movies."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

I think that things were starting to look up for Quincy.

**Page Line (Rachel)**

**24 weeks**

How dare Kurt say that in front of the Glee Club! I mean, I know that I said it, but it doesn't mean that he should broadcast it to the rest of the Club.

I had observed some things in the past couple weeks. The main one being, Kurt has a strong defense system; if I break each one down one by one Kurt'll be vulnerable enough to take me on.

There are numerous flaws in my plan, the main one is that if the others find out it was me then they would come after me. And the next is, Kurt would find out and get somebody to do something to me.

But putting all of that aside, how would I carry this out without anyone knowing my intentions?

And more importantly, who should I take down first?

Finn? No. I couldn't hurt him. I love him too much.

Santana? She'd find a way to kill me without being caught. But she could be a contender. She's still kind of weak from earlier in the year.

Mercedes? She'd lock me in the basement to rot.

Kristin? She'd bury me alive.

Noah? I don't want to lose the only Glee Clubber who relatively likes me.

What about that Nick guy from the Warblers? I smiled.

This was going to be so easy.

**Page Line**

**24 weeks**

It was a week after I set my plan to action. This was proving to be harder than I thought. I couldn't get a hold of Nick so I have to pick someone close to home.

Santana.

I took note most of her weaknesses and is planning the perfect way to do it. I just needed help from Jacob.

"To what do I owe the honor Ms. Berry?" I saw Jacob's pupils dilate from where I was standing.

"I need your help to start a rumor about Santana."

"I can do that. What do you want to say about her?"

I smiled devilishly.

**Page Line (Santana)**

**24 weeks**

I ran from the school as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I almost tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. I heard laughing behind me. It was pounding in my ears.

I collapsed against a car and began to sob uncontrollably. I felt someone next to me. I looked up and saw Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was still choked up and couldn't breathe right.

"Nick told me that Rachel kept calling him. I had a feeling that she was going to do something stupid." I was looking at his cheek where there was a scar going from his temple to his cheek.

"She ruined my rep." That wasn't all either. It just seems like everyone is against me this year.

"What did she do? Do I have to stab a bitch?" Despite my tears I laughed. It just occurred to me at that moment that I've never heard Blaine cuss.

"You can if you want to. But you have to keep your boyfriend from doing it first."

He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"When I walked into the school this morning people turned to look at me and laugh. I was confused. I walked to my locker and a _ton _of condoms spilled out. There was a picture on the back of my locker. It was a photoshopped picture of me giving you head." Blaine choked on his spit. He began to cough. I could tell that he was also trying hard not to laugh.

"Now I knew something was up. There was a note on the bottom of the photo and it said 'Look what Kurt Hummel's 'gay' boyfriend has been doing with the school slut, Santana Lopez!' I turned around and saw another copy of the picture on the wall behind me. I saw more on the floor and in people's hands. It was like that one scene out of 'Mean Girls'.

"Kurt talked me about it. He's cool that way, asking me about it before he blew things out of proportion. When I told him it wasn't true he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He went to go find Finn to help him take all the posters down, but it was too late. The damage was already done."

"So you were being laughed at the entire day?"

"Yeah."

He made a 'Huh' noise and leaned back against the car.

"That sucks for me too I guess." We both laughed. He went to his car and brought out two coffee cups.

"This was supposed to be for Kurt, and then I remembered that he couldn't drink it." He sat back against the car.

"Should we toast?"

"To having the worst week ever?"

"To having the worst week ever." We clinked our cups together and had a long sip.

You know. Underneath the preppy, dapper persona, Blaine was a pretty cool guy.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**24 weeks**

"Why Rachel? My boyfriend? How the fuck would you like it if I wanted to screw up your goddamned life?"

"You have-"

"You better not say that I have no proof because I pinned Jacob Ben Israel to the floor of the hallway and interrogated him," I took a step closer to the bitch and looked her straight in the eye. "I hate you Rachel Berry. I hate you so much that I want nothing to do with you. I hope the door hits you on the way out." She looked me in the eye for a moment.

One minute she was smirking, the next I was on the ground in pain.

Please be me, don't be the baby.

**Page Line (Santana)**

**24 weeks**

Blaine and I walked into the choir room as soon as Rachel punched Kurt in the stomach. He hit the ground hard and passed out. Blaine grew pale and rushed over to Kurt. Tears were running down his cheeks. Finn looked like he was going to strangle Rachel. I would've helped him hide the body.

"Why? Why, why, why, why? Please wake up. Please wake up!" Blaine had gone past crying and was borderline hysterical. Mr. Schue walked into the choir room at that moment.

"What happened?" He asked. Blaine broke out into more sobs.

"Call 911! Somebody! Call 911!" He was yelling.

Mercedes, Brittany, Sugar, Tina, and Quinn were in tears. Puck, Sam, and Finn looked angry. Rory and Mike were stunned. Kristin looked like she wanted to hang Rachel up and use her as a punching bag. I felt numb. Really numb.

I saw Mercedes take out her cell phone and call 911. I heard as she was reciting our location into the phone.

"What happened?" Mr. Schue asked again louder.

Sam turned towards him. "Rachel punched Kurt in his stomach."

Mr. Schue paled. He looked at the girl who looked like she was going to break out into tears.

"Rachel?"

She took one last look at the lot of us and ran.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**25 weeks**

Kurt's hand moved gently in mine. I looked at him. He was smiling lightly.

"How ya doing?"

"Better." He rasped out. He's been here for a week. The school is still setting up a meeting to determine Rachel's fate. I don't understand that part. She punched him in the stomach! She should already be in police custody!

In other words, both he and the baby are doing fine. He will be put on bed rest after he gets out of the hospital. When he had fallen he only tore part of a stomach muscle. The reason he had passed out once he hit the floor was because he hit his head and had a mild concussion.

Finn walked in the room. He looked both pleased and upset.

"Well Rachel is now my ex-girlfriend." Kurt nodded. "I just can't believe that she did that. She could've slapped you or something, but almost killing my nephew? I can't forgive that. I should've dumped her when she said all those bad things about you and Blaine."

"When's the meeting?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 3. It's me, Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue, Figgins, Burt, my mom, Rachel, and her dad's. Burt said you can come if you like to Blaine." I shook my head.

"No. I need to go to school. My parents would understand, but when you get behind at Dalton, it takes you a while to get caught up." Kurt nodded after I said that. He understood that firsthand.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome." Kurt smiled and fell back asleep. I kissed his forehead lightly.

"I love you," I kissed his stomach lightly. "I love you too, A."

**Page Line (Finn)**

**25 weeks**

Inside Figgins' office was me, Burt, my mom, Rachel's dads, Rachel, Mr. Schue, and Coach Sylvester. It was pretty cramped and you had to cut the tension with a knife.

"Rachel? What were you thinking? He's pregnant!" Burt yelled. My mom put her hand over his. Rachel looked down quietly. At least she looked ashamed.

I was silent. The door behind us opened. It was a blonde woman in a police uniform.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. My name is Elise Parker and I'm from St. Lorraine's Home for Girls. I was asked to attend this meeting by a Sue Sylvester?"

"Yes."

"What! You're going to send me away?" Rachel shrieked. She looked at her dad's for confirmation. They both looked a little confused by this.

"You punched a pregnant student in the stomach Ms. Berry. You're lucky that the child was not harmed." Figgins supplied.

"But he told me that he hated me!"

"You assaulted my brother! You can live with somebody hating you! It's not going to be the end of the world." I was more than upset with her. I was infumigated. No wait, infuriated. I smiled to myself. Kurt would be so proud of me for remembering the right word.

"Why I agree that my daughter's intentions were wrong, Kurt has made fault in this too." Leroy said.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**25 weeks**

I slowly walked in the reception part of the office cautious of the scar on my stomach. I grabbed the handle of the office door and opened it.

At that moment, I wish I hadn't.

"Why I agree that my daughter's intentions were wrong, Kurt has made a fault in this too."

My eyes widened in surprise. What did I do wrong?

"And Mr. Berry, with all due respect, where exactly did I mess up at?" Leroy paled a considerable amount and looked at his husband.

I looked at my parents.

"Did I mess up by getting myself pregnant? Or did I mess up by coming out as gay? Or maybe I messed up when Rachel decided that it was ok to try and kill my baby. Tell me where exactly I messed up at? Enlighten me." I was using the tone that I used on Sebastian when I was arguing him at my house last December.

"I think that it was a dumb mistake to get pregnant." Leroy answered. I laughed. A cold, humorless laugh that just made me angrier. The laugh hurt my stomach a little.

"Did you think that I asked for this? I wasn't careful; I was stupid and made one dumb mistake that changed everything. What if I did this to Rachel huh? I would've been arrested without a second thought in mind." The policewoman nodded her head in understanding. I could tell by the look on her face that I was right.

"Yet, because this is Rachel, we have to discuss this thoroughly. I was in the hospital for a week because she wanted to kill an innocent little life that did nothing to her. She started the entire thing too!"

"What did Rachel do?" Hiram asked. He looked very confused. I looked at Ms. Sylvester. She nodded her head at me and pulled a stack of pictures from behind her back.

She passed it around to the adults of the room.

"I have never, in my entire life as a teacher, have seen something as terrible as this. Scratch that, this is as terrible as me being forced to participate in Rocky Horror last year." Mr. Schue scoffed.

"You volunteered." He said quietly. My dad's eyes got bigger and his skin was flushed a dark red color.

"This is embarrassing." Carole said. I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, I felt worse than the time that I walked down the hall in my underwear. And that picture wasn't even about me." Finn chuckled out. He tilted his head to the side a little. I walked over slowly and patted my step-brother on his head affectionately. He smiled happily.

My dad looked at me, got out of his chair, and let me sit down in it.

"How would you let this happen? These two children were probably embarrassed!" My dad tried to reason.

"Excuse me? May I step in?" The woman asked. My dad nodded my head.

"You must be Kurt; my name is Elise Parker form St. Lorraine's Home for Girls. Who is the boy in the photograph?"

"My boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

"Is he also the father of your baby?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"17."

"How old is Santana?"

"17."

"Rachel. This is viewed as child pornography. That's two years in prison! And since you're 18 you can go to a women's penitentiary. Plus assault? On someone who's pregnant? You're looking at 8 to 10 years total. Not only did you put the baby's life on the line, but also Kurt's. When one is in a male pregnancy, and they miscarry this far in? They could die! You could've killed him if you punched him hard enough." My dad now had tears falling down his cheeks. I reached over and hugged him softly.

Al kicked and I grimaced holding my stomach. I could almost imagine him being mad at Rachel too.

"That hurts Al, can you stop it?" I whispered. Carole rubbed slow circles into my shoulder.

"Is there any way that my son could be safe at this school?" My dad asked.

"We could consider the home school program. We have a series of tutors available to teach him all the required things. Your son had proven that he is more advanced than most students here at McKinley." Principal Figgins said. My dad nodded in approval.

"Question though," I spoke up. He nodded. "Will I still be able to participate in extracurricular activities and graduation?"

"Yes."

"What-what about me? What's going to happen to me?" Rachel asked. Elise sighed.

"Based on this evidence you're under arrest," Rachel started to protest, but Elise silenced her. "You are under arrest until the case goes to court. You better get a good lawyer, because the Jury would be most likely be in Kurt's favor." Elise put the handcuffs on Rachel's wrists and walked her out of the room.

Leroy followed close behind while Hiram stayed in the office.

"My daughter can be a bit of a drama queen," He turned to me and had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for what she did to you, Santana, and Blaine. I have no idea how she did that without us knowing. Even if she doesn't go to jail, then she'll be on punishment for a long, long time. I'll even go as far as canceling her NYADA audition."

Hiram grabbed my hands and gently pulled me in for a hug. I smiled.

I knew that I always liked Hiram Berry.

**Page Line **

**25 Weeks**

"Hey Blaine." We went back to the house after the meeting and I wanted to call Blaine to tell him how it went.

"Hey! How are you doing?" He asked genuinely concerned. I heard papers rustling on the other end of the phone.

"Fine. How are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm ok. And I somehow got roped into helping David and Sebastian with their math homework. No, David, the subtraction sign doesn't go there."

I laughed. The both of them were kind of illiterate when it came to numbers.

"So how did the meeting go? What happened to Rachel?" I forgot. Blaine didn't know that I went to the meeting under my dad's insistence.

"I went to the meeting. I drove there with my dad, Carole, and Finn. I was a little late because your son decided it was a good idea to sit on my bladder and I had to pee."

Blaine laughed.

"Hold on, let me put this on speakerphone." I heard a click and a couple of 'Hi's.

"So, a person from St. Lorraine's Home for Girls came to the meeting, right. So Coach Sylvester showed the picture-"

"What picture?" David asked. "Oh, that's wrong. That is wrong in fifty-four different ways and sixteen different levels."

"Elise, that was the woman's name, said that she could be charged for assault and child pornography because both you and Santana are under seventeen. They arrested her, temporarily, and the court hearing is starting next Thursday."

"Who all has to go?" Blaine asked.

"Well besides immediate family? Well you, Santana, the rest of the Glee Club because they were there when it happened, Mr. Schue, Ms. Sylvester, Rachel, and her dad's. And a few people from the school because of the picture." I heard a noise of disgust on the other end of the phone.

"What about you? What's going to happen?"

"Starting next week-"

"You're coming to Dalton?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"No. I wish. But, I will start home study. It's a program for the more advanced students at McKinley. They said that it's the best choice. I'll still be able to participate in Glee and Graduation."

"Well that's great. Let me call you back later because I have no idea what these two iddit's are doing right now. I love you."

"I love you." I hung my phone up and placed it on my nightstand.

Next week it's going to be me against Rachel.

And only one of us is going to be crowned the winner.

**Page Line**

Ok. So I changed my mind about Karofsky being a jerk. I'm also sorry that I added him in too late.

Next chapter will be the court hearing and Rachel's sentencing. (I know what's going to happen.) (Simon, say one word, and I will _not_ buy you tickets to Starkid ever again) (You wouldn't!) (Try me!) Sorry.

And I've been giving you hint's about the name: A and Al. So you know that the name begins with that.

I have to go now.

Review this and you get a free trip to Walmart! (You still have to pay for the things that you want to buy.)

Love. Cake.


	18. Chapter 18

A Little Love 18

So sorry for the hold up. I thought I lost this forever.

BTW: A Stupid Game is Discontinued due to lack of my interest. If anyone wants to take over, PM me and everything will be all right.

So here's the trial...That's it.

P.S All the stuff I know about court comes from Law and Order: SVU.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Only the baby, Quincy, and Kristen. If I owned Ezra Miller...I'll be happy for life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Page Line (Tina)<strong>

**26 weeks**

I tried my hardest not to look as nervous as I felt.

They had called me to the stand first.

I had known Kurt my entire life, so vouching for him would be very easy. I had only known Rachel since I was a freshman, I still have no idea what she was like outside of Glee.

Mr. Barnes (Rachel's lawyer) was a short balding man who was wearing a very unattractive Walmart brand suit. (For some odd reason, Kurt has been in my head today.)

He walked towards me and I cleared my throat.

"Ms. Cohen-Chang. How are you today?" He started.

"Good. And you?" What was this guys angle?

"Fine. Where were you at the time the incident happened?"

"Inside of the choir room listening to Florence and the Machine on my Ipod."

"Did you see Miss Berry punch Mr. Hummel?"

"No. But I did see him hit the ground. I saw Rachel's hand curled into a fist."

"What if he just fell?"

"Kurt's not that dramatic." I rolled my eyes. Was this guy serious?

**Page Line (Mike)**

**26 weeks**

"Tina was showing me the song she had downloaded the night before."

"How did you react?" Mr. Barnes asked.

"Shocked. I mean...worried too. To be honest? I didn't know what to feel at that moment."

**Page Line (Rory)**

**26 weeks**

Mrs. Reynolds was Kurt's lawyer. She had long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Mr. Flanagan, how long have you known Kurt?" She asked me with a smile.

"Not long. But we were friendly enough to each other."

"Did you spend a lot of time at the Hummel-Hudson household?"

"Yeah. Finn was teaching me how to play Halo."

"Was Kurt very...dramatic at home?"

"No. But he seemed hormonal at times." I felt my face flush and saw Kurt smiling at me.

"Hormonal how?"

"Like one minute he would cry and the next he start laughing an then get mad."

"Thank you Mr. Flanagan."

**Page Line (Sugar)**

**26 weeks**

"I don't really pay attention because I'm better than every body else in that club, but when Rachel punched Kurt, I got upset."

"Upset how?" Mrs. Reynolds asked me.

"What would it have been like if it was me?"

There was a sigh from everyone in the courtroom. Huh. Maybe they liked my story.

**Page Line (Sam)**

**26 weeks**

"When my family lost our house last year, Kurt helped a lot. He was the first to know and the first to help out, besides Quinn of course."

"What did Mr. Hummel do?" Rachel's lawyer asked me. He had pit stains on his shirt.

"He bought some clothes and helped me with my homework. He also help babysit when Quinn was busy."

"So he was a good person then?"

"He always seemed selfless, putting others before himself. I can say that he was trying to be...parent like most of the time."

"Do you think Ms. Berry was provoked?"

"A little yeah. But what she did was wrong. What if Kurt had punched Rachel? We wouldn't be here. But since it's Rachel, we have to argue. You have enough evidence to put her in jail!"

"What we do is none of your concern Mr. Evans." He told me coolly.

"Well Rachel hurt my best friend, so it just so happens to be my concern." I stepped out of the box and walked out of the courtroom without being dismissed.

**Page Line (Finn)**

**26 weeks**

I was sitting in the chair at the front of the room. Kurt had left with Mom to go and use the bathroom before I was called up.

To be honest? I was nervous. I loved Rachel, but Kurt was my brother.

I didn't know what to do.

Couldn't they have just settled this like guys and played Halo to see who was the winner?

"So Ms. Berry was your girlfriend?" Mr. Barnes asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you two still together?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She hurt my brother and almost hurt my nephew."

"But he's not blood related to you right?"

"Right. But family has nothing to do with blood. It has to do with love." I looked at my Mom she smiled. I _knew _I gave the right answer!

"So do you think that Ms. Berry was provoked?"

"Kurt has always kept his emotions bottled in. If he does it too long, then he'll blow up on some random person. He doesn't do it that often though."

"And when it does?"

"He apologizes and goes to his room."

"That will be all." He sat down and Michelle stood up.

"So Finn, how has Kurt's behavior been since the incident?"

"Scared. Jumpy at times too."

"So he's very wary around people now?"

"Yeah. Wait does wary mean scared?"

"Yes. "

"Then yeah."

"How has he been the last couple of months?"

"Weepy. I mean it's really weird to see him like that. I'm not used to it. I mean a month ago, as soon as the opening credits to Finding Nemo came on he started bawling."

"So for him to go through emotional highs and lows would be normal right?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you that would be all."

**Page Line (Quinn)**

**26 weeks**

"He's exactly like I was when I was pregnant, crying and angry. If you look closely, me and Kurt are the same. We react the same when faced with a situation, we act the same, wear the same bitchy facade. I was afraid if he kept it bottled in, he would stress himself to the point of no return."

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

**26 weeks**

"Rachel? I revoke my 'Being nice to Jews'. You just became an ass."

**Page Line (Rachel)**

**26 weeks**

"He was always jealous of me. I had what he wanted, he just couldn't get it."

"So you punched him?" My lawyer asked me.

"Yes. He needed to feel my pain."

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**26 weeks**

"I am tired of arguing. I just want this to end. I was never jealous of Rachel, I had what I needed. I'm fine. I'm done. What ever happens after this point, happens. She did it. I know it, Blaine knows it, Santana knows it, we all know it. The only difference between us and her is that we've accepted what had happened. She didn't. No matter what the verdict, I will still have my baby, and I will still be happy. Rachel will just go back to her life and then look back on this day and remember what she did. And I know that she will grieve, because then she will remember all the good times we had together and will regret it. And when she tries to apologize, I'll accept it, but I won't be her friend.

"She won't come near me, my family, my baby, OR my Blaine. That's all."

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**27 weeks**

"After a week of consideration we have our verdict."

"The jury finds the defendant, Rachel Berry, guilty of Child Pornography and Assault."

Those were the words that sent me to my knees. We were free. Finally free.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**27 weeks**

"Come on! Open this one!" Jeff said tossing a box wrapped in bright blue paper at me. The Warblers decided that it would be a sweet thing to do to throw me a baby shower after the trial was officially over. Cooper, since he was in California, had sent me a digital camera, just in case he wasn't here when the baby's born. Wes had sent a $100 Visa gift card ("I know you love shopping and didn't want to get the wrong thing and you bitch me out about it."). David had given me a had that his "Mayma" had crocheted for the baby. His grandma loves me so much.

I had already gotten i video baby monitor ("If this child is anything like Blaine," Mrs. Anderson told me as the gave it to me. "Then he will be crawling out of his crib at six months old.), rattle, a teddy bear that makes womb noises, a soft fleece blanket, and an iTunes gift card.

I excitedly tore open the wrapping paper and pulled out a picture. It was the last picture I had taken with the Warblers. David's niece was having a birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese's and wanted up to sing for her. Blaine, Jeff, and Nick were all on the stage singing with the automatons while David was standing behind me crying because he was afraid of Chuck E.. Wes was on the floor, along with the other Warblers, laughing at his best friend.

Although I had a headache afterward, it was a good day.

I smiled and hugged the photo to my chest and left a tear trail down my cheek. I felt Blaine wrap his arm around me and leaned hi s head against my shoulder.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Jeff and Nick wrapped their arms around me knocking Blaine off the bed we were sitting on in the process. He fell to the floor with an ungraceful 'Thump' and pouted.

As the party was winding down later that night, my Dad had walked into the room carrying an envelope.

"How ya doing?" He asked me. I snuggled farther into Blaine's arms.

"Pretty good. I had a great day."

"Well I have one last present for you. When you told me about the party earlier, and i said I couldn't come, I had a reason."

"What was it Dad?"

"Your Mom had left money and a few other things for when you had a child. Now I didn't think that I had to access it so early, but it is my right as a parent to do what is right for my child."

"What did you do?" He just pulled a stack of papers out of the envelope in response and placed them into my hands. Blaine looked over at them.

"Dad? This is a house."

"Your house." He said with a smile.

I looked through the pictures and saw that it was fully decorated.

"Are these old pictures?"

"No. These are from today."

"How did you..."

" I had help from your Glee Club. They wanted to see you and Blaine happy."

I let the information sink in.

Blaine and I had a house.

Blaine and I were having a baby.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>And we're clear! (Are you acne ridden?) (Shut up) Sorry for the long update, I had a lot going on with life.<p>

Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. If you want to know the name PM me.

AND PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS! i REALLY NEED HELP (you sure do) (I'm ignoring you)

Love. Babies.


	19. Chapter 19

A Little Love 19

So...I'm back for another chapter. I have an epic ending planned out and I think that you would like it.

So life gets in the way and I won't be able to update as often as I would like. I'm sad and I hate not being able to write on a daily basis.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a library card anymore. My little brother got mad at me and ran it through the shredder. I'm sitting at my grandma's house trying to write while doing my homework.

**Warning: Angst, fluff, and character death.**

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**29 Weeks**

It's been creeping closer and closer to the supposed due date and nothing was done. I sat down gently on my new couch (although we've been living here for the past two weeks, it's been noce to say that the couch is still new) and grabbed my U.S History book to start my homework.

The two story house was set halfway between Lima and Westerville, about an hour either way you go. It was all dark brown brick with old fashioned red shutters on the windows. It also had a red door (I was a bit concerned about the red door, according the the ancient egyptians, red was a very bad color.). On the inside there was wall to wall creme colored carpeting in every room except the bathrooms (yes more than one), dining rooms, and kitchen.

It was an awesome house.

I wanted to do something to for the baby, but couldn't. At this point in the pregnancy, I was 'too high risk to do anything that required to do anything strenuous'. I huffed out a breath of air and dropped the book to the floor. Ohhh...that was going to stay there until Blaine got home. I grabbed the remote and started to change the channels.

For some odd reason, I started to watch Team Umizoomi. Wow. This show was quite interseting.

"Hey baby do you want to watch this?" Al kicked me in the ribs as a response. "I'll take that as a yes." I moved myself so I was laying on the couch with the remote laying on my stomach.

Hmm...I really liked this show.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**29 Weeks**

I unlocked the door to the house and pulled two more boxes out of the Navigator. They both contained, oddly enough, some things for the baby. Diapers, wipes, formula, all that fun stuff.

"You will not believe what I just got from Nick." I put the boxes down and looked over to the couch where Kurt was sitting there watching something on T.V. very intensely. "What are you watching?" I walked over to the couch to see some robot see how hot bowls of soup were.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Watching Team Umizoomi. They're trying to get a band-aid to a kid who needs it at the park." He turned back to the T.V and started to smile even wider. "You should watch it. It's a really good show." I gently sat on the couch put his feet (and legs too) in my lap and looked at him briefly before turning to the T.V.

"I thought we were supposed to start doing this when Al was born."

"You know I like to get an early start on things." I chuckled softly at my boyfriend and got off the couch.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I need my book off of the ground and a Snickers Ice Cream Bar." I leaned over, grabbed the book and kissed his forehead softly.

"I'll be back with your ice cream in a minute Your Highness." I turned to walk away and felt a pillow hit me in the back. I smiled and continued walking anyway.

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

**30 Weeks**

We have six weeks left until graduation and nine in half weeks left til Kurt's due date. Are we all excited? Hell yeah! I can't wait til baby Hummelson makes an appearance in the world.

I lay back on my bed smiling and staring at the ceiling. I guess I had dozed off and woke up when I heard something crash from downstairs. I heard someone running through the hall and throw open my door. I suddenly got a lapful of Sarah who was bawling her eyes out.

"What's wrong? What's going on downstairs?" Sarah's sobs only got louder and I could only make out "He's back."

I felt my blood grow cold. I knew who 'He' was. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Stay here and don't move." I got up as Sarah was shouting at me not to go. She was hysterical.

"I'll be ok Squirt. I promise nothing will happen to me, ok?" Her face was frowned up as she nodded her head. I ran out of the room and shut and locked the door.

I ran down the stairs and his behind a wall.

"Noah! Don't!" Never more than this moment in my life have I felt so bad for my name to be Noah.

"Why? What are you going to do about it bitch? Huh? What are you gonna do?!" He slapped my mother so hard that her head snapped around and she fell to the ground.

That was the last straw.

I raced from my place from behind the wall and tackled him. He hit his head against the coffee table.

"NO!" My mother shouted as my _father_ slammed me against the wall. I pulled his fist back and I ducked away in time for him to hit the wall instead of my face. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. Hard. I enjoyed the noise of pain and discomfort he had made. So much that I didn't notice the fist that had punched me in the stomach.

We both fell to the ground. I had pulled him down with me as I fell. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed my head into the ground four times and punched me twice making breaking my nose and making it bleed. I finally managed to grab him around his neck and tightened my fingers around my neck. He kept trying to break free and kneed me in the crotch.

I released the grip around his neck as my mother continued to scream. I suddenly felt him go limp in my arms. I flipped him off of my body and stood up. I looked at Sarah who had a frying pan in her hands. My mother was frozen in shock as Sarah looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"Did I kill him?" She asked whispering. I kicked him lightly in the side and he groaned. I shook my head no. Unfortunately.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room." Sarah had tears leaking out of her eyes. "It's ok Squirt, I was just a little scared." I felt her nod her head against my shirt which was wet with sweat, blood, and tears. That gives a whole new meaning to that meaning.

"Mom, are you ok?" She nodded her head and wrapped me in a hug.

"We have to get him out of here." My mom said. There was a knock on the door and I looked at Sarah.

"I called them. I got scared and didn't want anybody to get hurt."

"You mad the right choice sweetie, you mad ethe right choice." My mom pulled Sarah in a hug as walked over to the front door and opened it.

**Page Line (Sebastian)**

**30 Weeks**

I heard my dorm room door open a felt a weight on my bed. Warm breath and long eyelashes tickled my neck. Quincy gently kissed my neck and smiled.

"And hello to you too." I said. He smiled even bigger against my neck. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Uncle B took me too the mall and called me almost as bad as Kurt. Which I completely denied of course. That boy shops much worse than a woman whose husband is a millionaire."

"To be completely truthful, Blaine is a bit of a millionaire." Quincy shrugged his shoulders and yawned. He flopped backwards onto my bed.

"Do you think it's kind of strage that Blaine hasn't proposed to Kurt yet?"

"A little. But I know something. And you can't tell anyone else. Promise?"

Quincy rolled his eyes and waved his hands dramatically. "Fine. I promise I won't say anything."

"To anybody?"

"To anybody."

I looked both ways and Quincy laughed. "Blaine went to Tiffany's." I watched as Quincy's mouth dropped open and eyes widened.

"He designed a ring and paid a ton of money for it. It's the wedding ring though. He's going to buy an engagement ring this weekend." His mouth was opening and closing.

"Why the hell didn't I know this?" Q shouted. He fell into my chest and started to growl.

"I just found out an hour ago from Neff. Blaine was talking about it before he left and Neff started to scream and shout like crazy people."

"When is he going to propose?" Quincy asked basically bouncing out off of my bed.

"After the pregnancy. Kurt's fingers are too swollen at this moment for the ring to fit."

He sighed. "They belong together." I saw the dreamy smile on his face and felt the ring in my own pocket feel like it was burning a hole through my blazer.

**Page Line (Rachel)**

**30 Weeks**

It was cold. The jumpsuit was scratchy and the shoes were too tight on my feet. My hair felt dirty and my lips were very chapped.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Vanessa Morgan who was in here for arson. She became a friend.

"Hi."

"Did you get any letters? Phone calls? Visits?' Vanessa has no family and always made it her buisness to know everyone else's buisness.

Just as I was about to say no, I saw a familiar face. He looked larger than before the trial. Kurt slowly made his way to the table I was sitting at.

"Kurt. What are you doing here?" I saw him swallow and shut his eyes tightly. "Are you ok? Are you in labor? Oh my gosh! I'm sorry if I sent you into premature labor!"

"No Rachel, that's not it. I wanted to know why you did it. What made you hit me?" I hung my head in shame. Most of the other girls looked at us strangely and either smiled or looked confused.

"I-I-I don't really know. I just blacked out for a moment. One minute you were standing in front of me, the next you were lying on the ground with Blaine hovering over you crying and screaming."

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer honestly."

"Ok."

"What's wrong with you?"

I chuckled softly. "I don't know. My dads have been giving me pills for years, but I had no idea what they were for. I never really asked or even wanted to know. All I know is that they made me feel weird. Like I was there but not all there, ya know? I stopped taking them after a while and I gues whatvere I had just messed with my head majorly and made me act out."

Kurt took another deep breath. I saw Burt at the doorway. Puck was there too with a piece of tape on his nose.

"I'm never going to be able to forgive you after this. You shattered my trust and ruined our friendship. I'm sorry Rachel."

"I know. I can't even forgive myself. I-I won't even say I'm sorry to you because I know you're not going to accept it."

"I just wanted closure. Thank you Rachel. I hope your life will be well after this."

"I take that this will be the last time we'll see each other."

"Yeah. The very last time."

**Page Line (Quinn)**

**30 Weeks**

"...And that is why you should always get an epidural." I continued to rub the stretch mark cream onto Kurt's stomach. He 'Hmmed' in response.

"So...on a scale of one to ten, how bad is labor?"

"You want the sugar-coated answer or the actual one?" He thought about it for the moment.

"Both."

"Sugar-coated: ten. The actual: 500."

"Damn it Blaine!"

"What did I do now?" Blaine shouted back from the kitchen.

"Not put on a fucking condom!"

"You told me not to!"

"And you actually listened to me?"

I laughed. It was good to have some comic relief in my life.

My phone shrilled and I picked it up off of the coffee table.

"Is this Quinn Lucy Fabray?"

"Yes. Who's calling?"

"This is Mellissa Jordan from Lima Memorial, Shelby Corcoran has been pronounced as dead five minutes ago." I breathed in deeply. "We need you to come and pick up you daughter. We've already contacted Noah Puckerman."

"Thank you." I hung the phone up.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Shelby's dead. And Beth belongs to me and Noah."

**Page Line**

Done! We are now two chapters away from the end. I'll be sad to see this go. It's late, I'm tired, and this A/N is too long.

Love. Sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A Little Love 20

Have I told you that I love you lately? Well I do. Thank you to all of those who have read this fanfic, because guess what? There's only one chapter left!

This will be the chapter involving graduation and going into labor. It's going to be slightly intense (probably not) and I won't really enjoy it much. Because it's ending. This is where shit goes down. The middle is just filler for no reason. I couldn't just dive right into the labor, it would throw everyone off.

Lets get on with life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just...nope, still nothing.

**Page Line (Quinn)**

**35 weeks: 3 Days 'til labor**

Beth and I were sitting on the floor playing with my old dolls. The only sounds were of Finn and Noah putting together a toddler bed for her. Beth squealed happily as she saw Kurt rounding the corner into the living room where I was.

He sat down and winced.

"Hey." Kurt looked up and smiled at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just Braxton-Hicks. They're becoming more frequent."

"Oh. You're sure you're ok?"

"Positive Quinn. Now stop worrying about me. Blaine does that already." We shared a smile.

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

**35 weeks: 3 Days 'til labor**

"You excited for little Anderson-Hummel?" I asked Finn. We were pushing the bed to the corner of the room so Beth wouldn't have a chance to fall off both sides of the bed.

"Yeah. The only person more excited than me and Blaine is Burt."

"Blaine and I, Finn. Blaine and I." Finn looked confused. "Never mind."

"How do you feel about having Beth back?"

"It's confusing me."

"How?"

"I don't know where I stand with Quinn anymore. I mean I love her, but more like a sister than as a girlfriend. I love Kristen more."

"Kristen? Kurt's cousin."

"Yeah. We went out a few dates and I really like her. She see's me for all the good instead of the bad. She likes me for me, not for my attitude, not for my reputation, but for me."

"You're in love with her."

I felt heat creep up my cheeks and smiled.

"Yes. I really do."

**Page Line (Sebastian)**

**35 weeks: 3 Days 'til labor**

I paced across the floor back and forth in front of Quincy's room in my house. Today was the day.

I was going to propose to Quincy.

I know we were too young, but this was far more than teenage puppy love. This was the real thing. I could feel it.

I pulled the ring from my pocket and looked at it. It was a simple design, not as complicated as Blaine's ring for Kurt though. It was a plain platinum ring with 2 carat diamonds around the entire band.

"Sebastian?" My mother walked towards me and smiled gently. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. What if he says no?"

"If he loves you, then he won't say no." She patted me on the back and walked to her room at the end of the hall.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to his room. He was playing Angry Birds.

"Hi Quincy."

"Hey. What are you doing?" I steeled my nerves and dropped down to one knee.

"Oh my-"

"I love you. So much it hurts. I had a whole speech planned out but I can't remember it right now because I'm so afraid that you'll say no-"

"Sebastian. Yes. I will."

"R-really?"

He joined me on the floor and he wrapped his arms around me. He placed his head in my neck.

"Yeah. I can't just not love you after what you've done for me." He looked at me with his big, brown eyes.

I laughed breathily. We both chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I lunged for his lips and kissed him hungrily. I picked him up and placed him on the bed and straddled his legs kissing him roughly.

"Let's celebrate."

**Page Line (Mercedes)**

**2 Days 'til labor**

"Congratulations on becoming Valedictorian Kurt!" I said walking into his house. Kurt had given all the New Directions and most of the Warblers keys in case of emergencies.

"Thank you." He was standing in the kitchen eating Nutella out of the jar.

"I thought you hated Nutella?"

"I did. But now I don't understand why I went without it! It's amazing. So good."

I laughed and helped him sit down in a chair.

"I feel like we haven't spent enough time with each other since you told me."

"I know how you feel. It just feels like this pregnancy had more drama than Quinn's."

"I know. Can we get a break?"

"Can we not have any pregnancies?"

"Deal." I leaned over and hugged him gently.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**2 Days 'til labor**

"Are you serious? Oh. My. God. You cannot be serious! I need to see the ring as proof. I don't want a picture! You have to show up at my graduation and show me in person. Because I graduate in two days dumb ass. That's what you get for pissing of a pregnant person. Maybe I don't want to calm down. Fine. Love you too. Bye bye."

Blaine came into the bedroom looking very adorable with his hair messed up and in his ducky pajama bottoms.

"I don't look adorable." Huh. I must have said that out loud.

"You did."

"Damn." Blaine laughed and turned off the light. I laid down and felt him lay down right behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No Kurt. I like really love you. Like a lot."

"Blaine, if you are trying to put a ring on my finger I suggested you do it now before I start crying and assume that you're going to break up with me."

He chuckled.

"I am." I felt him move and heard the rustling of a bag. "Sit up."

"But Blaine. I'm tired." I whined.

"I guess you don't want your ring."

"I'll get it in the morning."

"I spent a lot of time designing it for you."

"You custom made a ring for me?" I sat up and saw Blaine smiling like he was the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time and a lot of money on it." He opened his cupped palms and revealed the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

It was a platinum band that had sapphires and diamonds embedded in the ring, all around the band.

"It's beautiful." I could visibly see Blaine trying not to say it. "Go ahead. Say it."

"Just like you. Oh God. That sounded really bad and really corny." We both laughed as Blaine placed the ring on a chain put that around my neck.

"I love it."

"I hope so. Come on, let's go to sleep."

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**1 Day 'til labor**

"Sebastian, I swear you are acting gayer than usual."

"I resent the fact that I act super gay at all."

"Yeah, right." I grabbed my Biology book and looked at it with disgust.

"Are you failing?" He leaned up against the wall next to the cafeteria.

"No. Actually I have a B in that class. I just don't understand the full concept of meiosis and mitosis."

"Blaine. You should have learned that in eighth grade."

"Does it look like I paid attention in eighth grade?"

"Point taken. Anyway, if you need help just ask Quincy. He's the whole reason I'm passing physics."

"Well it won't help." I went to the classroom and placed the book on the teachers desk. and crossed my name off the list. "I already took my final and am pretty sure that I got a D on it."

"Come on! Have a little faith in your self! At least say you go a C!"

"C minus?"

"I'll take that."

"Anyway, how did the the big proposal speech I wrote for you turn out?'

"Well you already know he said yes, but I didn't use it."

"I spent ten minutes, pretending to be you, and you don't even use the speech? I am appalled."

I walked away feeling pretty good about my storm off.

"How do you know how to use big words but don't understand meiosis and mitosis?"

"Because it's different!"

**Page Line (Burt)**

**Day of Labor**

**Graduation!**

"Now presenting your Valedictorian, Kurt Hummel!" Mr. Figgins said.

I have never been more proud of my son in my entire life. He looked kind of uncomfortable walking across the stage.

"Hey. This year has been kind of sucky for me. I've been to court, the hospital, had someone beat up in front of my house." There was a rumble of laughter from the crowd and Kurt grimaced.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

Wow. That kick hurt.

"And of course I have a kid inside me who doesn't understand that my vital organs are not toys." Another bout of laughter erupted from the crowd followed by an even harder kick.

"But I'm willing to put that all behind me and look towards my future. Although the tiny human inside me stays there for a little while longer." More laughter.

"I, as well as the rest of my classmates-" I stopped as I felt something wet trail down my leg. I gripped my stomach.

No. This can't be happening now. I'm not ready. Then again when is anyone ready for labor.

Labor!

"Daddy? I think my water just broke."

**Page Line (Burt)**

Shit. Shit, shit, shit!

I watched as Quinn and Noah helped him down the stairs.

"Mr. Hummel?" I turned around and saw Blaine already grabbing his keys. "I'm going to meet you at the hospital later. I have to run home and get the bags."

"Just...just don't be too long ok? Kurt needs you.

"I know."

**Page Line (Blaine)**

"Hi Mrs. Montgomery! Is Wes there? Can I speak to him?" I waited. "Hey Wes! Kurt loves you and you're in town so I need you to do me a favor. Go to McMooreson Hospital. Because Kurt's in labor. Yes now. Tell everyone else. Because I'm driving. Shut up, I'm nervous. See you later."

I made it to the house and ran to our bedroom in to the closet where I recovered the purple bag (Kurt's), green bag (mine), and the bag decorated with little elephants (the baby's. And yes, I'm still not telling you his name).

I ran back to the still running car and threw the door open when it finally sank in.

Kurt was in labor.

I was a few hours away from meeting my son for the first time.

Yay.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

I yelled in pain as another contraction hit me. I felt tears running down my cheeks. God. Quinn was right. This is hell.

"Where is Blaine?"

"He's coming." Quinn said stroking my hair.

"That's how we got here in the first place!" Oh. Wow. Scary Kurt. Go back to being weepy. You're scaring people off.

Carole walked into the room a little while later.

"Kurt? They have to operate now." She told me.

"No! They can't! Blaine's not here yet!"

"Kurt you can't deliver naturally." She tried to tell me.

"I don't care! We are doing this with Blaine or not at all." I was adamant about this.

"Kurt. I promise he'll be here in a few minutes. Let's just get you prepped and ready for surgery."

"Fine. But if he's not there, so help me God."

I was wheeled down the hall and into the Cesarean Section part of the Paternity Ward.

If he does not show up...

**Page Line (Blaine)**

"Wait!" I ran towards the room where they were leading Kurt. "I'm here!" I saw Kurt visibly relax.

"You must be Blaine. Kurt's been calling for you for a while now." A nurse whose name is Alex told me.

"Is he ok? Did I miss much?"

"Not really. Just him threatening for you to have a vasectomy if you didn't show up before he went under the knife no big deal." I chuckled. "OK. Here's what you have to do. First you have to was your hands really, really good. Then we need you take off your shoes and put on the booties. Put your shoes into the blue box and then put on the gown. After that cover your, very fluffy, hair with this cap. Finally, you grab the camera that you have and come right on in. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come on then Papa."

I took a deep breath.

I could do this.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

"You're going to feel a slight pressure, but nothing major ok?" I nodded my head not trusting myself to speak. Blaine looked at me.

"Are you going to tell me what they're doing?"

"Cutting into your stomach. Now they are getting rid of the sac thing."

"Sac thing?"

"You know what I'm talking about. And now they are pulling out a baby." His voice went up in awe and I saw him take a picture. I soon heard a scream of a baby.

I gasped. There he was.

**Page Line (Finn)**

**Five minutes later**

Blaine came back to the waiting room where all the New Directions and most of the Warblers were. When they all saw him, they started to speak all at once.

"Hold on. One at a time." Blaine said.

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes."

"Is it a dolphin?"

"I don't know."

"How did he look?"

"Pretty nasty."

"What's his name?" There was a ton of 'Yeahs' at that question.

"Well only three of you at a time. But Kurt wants Mr. Hummel, Quinn, and Mercedes first. And Quincy if he can sneak in." They all stood up and followed Blaine to the room.

Now all we have to do is wait.

**Page Line (Kurt)**

I felt, more than saw, my dad walk into the room.

"Hi Buddy." I looked up and saw Quinn, Mercedes, Quincy, and Blaine coming in the room.

Quin looked awestruck as did Mercedes. Quincy regarded the baby with warmth in his eyes.

"What's his name?" My dad asked. I looked at Blaine and we both agreed on the name we've been wanting to tell people for months.

"I would like you all to meet...Baby Alecksandir Robert-Quincy Hummel-Anderson."

**Page Line**

This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten. Skyfall. Adele.

One more chapter to go and that will be the epilogue.

After that the Sequel will be up. Only about 20 or so chapters, each following a year in Baby Alecks life.

Thank you to those who have favorited/reviewed/alerted I love all of your support even though I wrote like a turtle.

Sorry again that this was rushed.

**The 80th through 85th reviewer gets to give me a prompt that is in this story's verse. That is my thank you to my dedicated readers.**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

A Little Love 21 Epilogue

**Follow me on Tumblr! Kokomo234**

This the final chapter of my baby. *tear* I'm going to start crying in because this is over, but, I have the sequel coming out in a couple of weeks.

So I have a new laptop and is able to write a lot more. School is also over so that is a plus.

Any way...here you go! And this skips around a lot.

**The Aleckszandir Chronicles**

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**2 Months Later**

"He-he keeps crying, and I don't know what to do! Help please?" Aleks kept crying all night and Blaine and I had no idea what to do. Blaine was trying to calm him down by singing to him softly, but so far that wasn't working.

"Calm down. I'm sure everything is fine. Try the football hold." Carole suggested.

"Ok. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"That's ok. You needed help with something. It's just natural for you to call."

"Thanks again." I hung up the phone and pulled up Youtube searching the football hold.

"Ok Blaine, here's what we gotta do."

**Page Line (Blaine)**

The next morning I found myself on my back on the couch with Zandir on my stomach. He was awake and sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Hey baby."I gently pulled his fingers from his mouth as Kurt walked down stairs looking like he'd been up for hours.

"Good morning!"

"Hi? Um, what time is it?"

"Time for you to shower and dress. You need to go school shopping today before all the good things are gone." I sighed and cuddled Zandir close to my chest.

"But I don't want to go. I don't like school." I felt the warmth from the baby leave my chest and clothes hitting my face.

"Get up. Shower. Get dressed." I saw the smirk on Kurt's face as he carried Zandir to the kitchen to feed him.

"It's my senior year, all I need is a notebook and common sense!"

"Which you don't have either of, so get going!"

**Page Line (Quinn)**

I heard the doorbell ring and a soft squeal from my bedroom. I thought it was just the mailman delivering a package containing the sweater that my mom ordered for me. I heard some shuffling downstairs and Beth's excited shouts of "Unk Kur!"

A few minutes later I saw Kurt with Zandir in a carrier.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be packing for Yale?" He asked setting Zandir down on the floor and lifting him out of it.

"I asked to take my gap year earlier than expected. I wanted to get an apartment near the school, a stable job, and a place for Beth to be when I'm at school."

"What about Noah?" Kurt asked. I scoffed. Didn't he understand? Puck cares a lot more about him than me.

"Puck's following you and Blaine to New York with Santana remember?"

"And you're not going to ask him to stay with you?" Zandir let out a little noise and started playing with his feet. Kurt grabbed one of my pillows and leaned him up against it. "He's just getting used to the fact that he has feet."

I didn't know is he was talking about Puck or Zandir, but either way it sounded like a good thing, a very good thing.

**Page Line (Santana)**

**June 2013**

"Puckerman! Do you have all your stuff?" It was the week after Zandir's first birthday and Puck, Brittany, and I were driving up to New York with the little brat (He wasn't really bratty, actually insanely cute and very smart).

"'TANA!" I see a small body toddling towards me with Puckerman carrying a small bag. All of our stuff had been sent ahead of time and all we had were clothes for the week, well at least until we started unpacking.

"Hi there baby!" I cooed (not that I would ever admit that) "We have to go in a little bit so do you want to eat anything?" He nodded his head and began to squirm. I put him on the ground and he began to play with the little stuffed duck he got when he was born.

"I wan, I wan, I wan echildas 'Tana."

"You can't eat those in a car Sweetheart, you have to pick something that you eat in the car." Puckerman came up to me with a bag from McDonalds. We both shared a look: Klaine didn't have to know.

**Page Line (Noah/Puck)**

10 hours. 10 long hours with a 13 month old.

We had finally made it to the house. It was a four bedroom three in a half bathrooms that Blaine's parents had given him for graduation.

I stepped out of the car as Brittany jumped out of the front seat and ran to the house so she could use the bathroom. She held it for 10 hours because she hates using public bathrooms. I rolled my eyes and started to grab the bags from the trunk of the car. Santana grabbed Zandir from the car and walked up to the front door.

I heard more than saw her kick the door open so she could take Zandir in.

"Noah? Did you need any help getting the bags out?" Kurt asked. He was slightly disheveled looking and was wiping his hands off on a dishtowel.

"Nah. It's not a lot anyways." He walked back into the kitchen limping slightly. "Hey, why are you walking like that?" Kurt looked up alarmed.

"I just fell." The way his eyes ducked down let me know that he was lying. He poured himself a glass of water and took a sip.

"Fell on what? Blaine's dick?" His eyes widened and he started to choke on the water and I started dying with laughter. I reached over the island and slapped his back the same way we do to Zandir when he starts choking. He cleared his throat just as Blaine walked into the room.

"Hey Puck! What did I miss?" A new eruption of laughs came from my body. Kurt huffed and threw a sponge at me as he left the kitchen. "No seriously, what did I just miss?" Blaine looked confused.

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to look at his face without laughing any time soon.

**Page Line (Brittany)**

**1 week later**

Me and Santana were lying on our bed. The air was blasting in our house so I was snuggled very close to Santana. I reached up from where I was on her chest and started to stroke her hair.

"I like this. It's quiet." Santana said.

"Not for long." As soon as I said that we heard Alecks scream 'Daddy, hungry!'

"Well not quiet but...comfortable. Easy. Like we've been doing this for years. Like instead of being 19 were like 30."

"I know the feeling. I like it." A bang on the door made me jump like the time that I caught Lord Tubbington smoking.

"Bree! 'Tana! Get up! Breafas tine!" There was giggling and a growl that sounded like it came from Puck and a squeal that followed.

"I guess we have to get up then." I said sadly.

"Yeah." Santana agreed.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

The front door slammed when Kurt came into the house.

"It's just not fair!" I watched (terrified I might add) as he basically threw his shoes into the corner. Which was a bad sign because he loved those shoes.

"What's not fair?" I asked. He threw himself onto the couch next to me and leaned against my side.

"You know that school that we looked at for Alecks?"

"Yeah, the fancy one."

"Well they won't let me enroll him." I sat up, kind of knowing the answer already.

"Why not?"

"Why do you think not?" I held my hands up in defense. Kurt sighed and buried his face in my neck. "I'm sorry. It's just been...stressful."

"So what happened?"

"First the lady was wearing the most hideous pantsuit in the world, you'd have to think that she got it from the side of the road somewhere. She was all smiles until I filled out the paperwork for myself and she saw how old I was. She then began saying, 'I'm sorry, but at this school, we encourage relationships to be built with the parents of the students here. You're too young! You'll have nothing in common with any of them.'"

"At times like this I really like the fact that you can remember conversations with people."

"And wait, it gets worse. She tried to 'communicate' with me by saying 'swag' and 'yolo'. It was the single most embarrassing moment in my life."

"You were embarrassed?" I sat up and rested his head in my lap and gently stroked his hair.

"For myself? No. For her? Of course." I chuckled and turned my head back to the TV.

**Quincy/Sebastian**

**Page Line (Quincy)**

"No!"

"Come on!" Sebastian followed me to the bedroom where I was packing my stuff to go to DisneyWorld with the Smythes.

"I said no!" I slammed the door and stomped over to the bed where I fell down face first.

Sebastian thought I was pregnant again; I thought that I just had the flu.

"Quince. I swear if you take the test, I promise never to bring it up again." He knew that after my miscarriage that I wasn't the same, so why was he pushing this.

"Do you not understand the word no?" I shouted. "Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to deal with this right now!" I heard a loud sigh from the other side of the door.

"Fine. I'll go and take my niece to Dairy Queen. I'm leaving the test in front of the door. You can take it if you want to." I heard another loud sigh when I didn't answer. "I'll be back in a half hour." I heard the retreating footsteps and the front door closing.

I opened the bedroom door and picked the box up from the floor and walked into the en suite bathroom. It was now or never.

**Page Line (Sebastian) **

I was eating a spoonful of my blizzard as my niece, Terra, was flipping it upside down.

"Do you think that anybody flipped this over and it fell out of the cup?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should look that up." As I took out my phone to search it, my phone rang.

"Hi."

"You were right."

"Yeah, that's normally what happens." I heard a scoff from the other end of the line.

"What are we going to do about this one 'Bas? I can't lose another baby."

"We'll...talk to a doctor to see what we can do." I sighed. "I don't want to see you go through that again."

"I know." I heard shuffling on the other end of the phone.

"I love you. Remember that ok?"

"I love you too."

**Finchel**

**Page Line (Finn)**

With Kurt, Blaine, and Zandir gone, I'm pretty bored here by myself.

But I have a problem.

I'm still in love with Rachel.

I miss everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her hair, her personality (no matter how many people said it was bad). She makes me feel happy inside.

I pulled up to the place where they were keeping her. I was literally shaking with excitement at the thought of even seeing Rachel. I was so close to her, I could almost feel her body pressed up against mine.

The lady at the front desk looked really scary, but I guess she remembered me from the last time I was here with Kurt and Puck. One of the guards led me into the little common room where I sat at a table to wait for Rachel.

When I saw her come from behind those doors, I couldn't help myself. I jumped up out of my chair and pulled her off the ground into a hug. She was squealing and laughing and smiling and she seemed so happy that you couldn't believe that she was in prison.

"Finn! You're really here!" I set her down onto the floor and she was beaming. Her smiled lit up the whole room.

"Yeah. I missed you. Like a lot."

"Really? After all I put your family through?"

"Rachel, I know that Kurt's my family, but I want you to also be my family." Her eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were taking up her entire face.

"What do you mean, Finn?"

"I mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Are you proposing?"

"Not now. Later. When I get a ring and a house we could move to New York and you can be on Broadway and-"

"Finn. Do you realize how far fetched that is?" She asked. I had a feeling she was going to say that so I came prepared. See, my dad's mom had set up a trust fund for me after my dad had died. My mom has no idea about it though and I would like to keep it that way. What I did learn about it was that it had enough money for me to get Rachel out of her on bail.

"Not really, no. Because I talked with your dad, Hiram, and I have the bail money."

"You can get me out of here?" She looked excited. "I can still go to NYADA?"

"Yeah. We may have bribed a few people to get them to overlook your record."

"Oh my God, Finn!" She threw her arms around my neck. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

I wide smile spread across my face. Today was a good day.

**Page Line (Rachel) **

**3 days later **

"Hey baby!" My dad (Hiram) greeted me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a big hug.

"Hi! How have you been?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Good. I've just been missing my baby girl." I smiled at the praise. "Where's papa?"

"On a business trip. He should be back-"

"What the hell? Why is she here?" My papa stormed into the house dragging his suitcase behind him. I have no idea why he was mad. I was here wasn't I?

"I bailed her out."

"Why?"

"Because she's our daughter and we love her."

"Then how is she going to learn her lesson?" Papa said throwing his hands in the air.

"I think that she had already learned her lesson."

"Yeah. One year in a comfortable correctional facility is going to teach her a great lesson." I huffed in annoyance. "You know what? I'm done with you. The both of you." My dad's eyes widened.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want a divorce."

**Klaine **

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**2 days after **

"Dad? What do you mean?"

"She's out Kurt. Rachel's out of jail. Leroy's staying with us. This is a very messy situation that we're in right now."

"Weren't the Berry's having financial issues? How could Hiram afforded the bail?"

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves. We can't check the bank accounts because Hiram blocked Leroy out."

"Ok. We'll figure something out, right?"

"Right."

**Page Line (Blaine)**

We were sitting at the table when Kurt made the announcement.

"Rachel's out of prison."

Santana flat-out glared at Kurt, Brittany's eyes seemed to tear up a little bit, and Puck...Puck looked haunted.

"Puck? What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's what Finn was talking about."

Kurt's head whipped around and he stared at Puck.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok. So Finn's dad's mom set him up a bank account when he was a baby. Nobody knows about it except me and Finn because we found out by accident. A letter came to the house one day and we opened it and saw all the money on there."

"And nobody ever told?" Santana asked.

"I swear, we never used any of it. So, a few weeks ago he calls me asking if I remember that day and how cool we felt about knowing he had all that money. So then we started talking about all we would do with that money and he said, 'Would you bail someone out of jail even though they did something wrong?' So I was like, 'If you love them enough, you should do something to help them.' And he was like, 'So, you're saying yes right?' and I said, 'Yeah. I would.'. I swear, I had no idea what he was talking about. If I did, I never would've gave him an answer."

"It's alright Noah, I don't blame you for anything."

"But-"

"No it's ok. If she comes anywhere near me though, I have you, Santana, Blaine, and Sebastian."

I reached over and wrapped my arms around him gently and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get my phone Blaine, I have to tell my dad."

**Page Line**

All done! The sequel will be out within a couple of days.

**Follow me on tumblr kokomo234!**


End file.
